Boss Down
by MH2594
Summary: When Gibbs is shot how will this affect his team? Hiw are their relationships going to change and what will come next? My first story...
1. Chapter 1

The time was about 4 am. He was wide awake. Beer in hand he was sitting in his basement looking at his boat but with an absent mind. It was one of those nights that he preferred sitting on the basement working on his boat rather than lying in a bed and staring at the ceiling. He had woken from a nightmare about two hours ago and he was sure that he wouldn't sleep again that night.

Flashback

They were working on a case. He was anxious to catch the guy. They went into a dark alley. DiNozzo was in front of him with Abby and Ducky. On his right was Ziva and on his left McGee. He didn't know why his M.E. and close friend were in the man-hunt but neither did he know why his forensic scientist were there too. A bang sounded and DiNozzo went down then Abby,Duck,Ziva,McGee. He was standing there unable to move. The shooter in front of him laughing hysterically for having accomplished his task. Gibbs just couldn't move. He couldn't fight and he couldn't run to catch the shooter. He was damned to sit there and watch his family dying slowly.

"Why don't you save us Gibbs?" Said to him Abby with eyes full of pain.

"Yeah Boss? Is that what you want for us? To die?" DiNozzo accused him.

"I am most disappointed in you Jethro" followed Ducky

"I trusted you Gibbs and you betrayed me" Ziva talked next.

"What will you say to my family now Gibbs? That you let their son die?" Said McGee.

"Why don't you save them Dad? Why didn't you save me and mom?" It was Kelly this time. His own daughter that talked. With eyes full of pain and accusation.

He jumped from the bed a whisper leaving his lips.

"Kelly".

End of flashback

It was one of those nights and his gut told him that the day that was coming wouldn't be good too.

"So what Zee-vah? What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"Tony just watch it...You know I can kill you with one hundred ways with that paper clip you've got there."

It was a typical morning. Ziva and Tony arguing and McGee tapping furiously on his keyboard. The doors of the elevator opened and Gibbs strode out coffee in hand.

"Do that Ziva and the I would kill you"

"Aw Boss thank you!"

"It's not about you DiNozzo it's about bureaucracy. Dead Marine two blocks from here. Grab your gear."

An "On it boss!"sounded with unison from the three agents.

When they arrived at the crime scene they started with photographs,prints,any forensic evidence and with interrogating any witnesses.

McGee found the murder weapon in the garbage can right behind the dead body. A small knife full of blood and prints. Abby was going to love this.

"Corporal Mike Andersen. Marine Corps, 34 years old. No family alive." DiNozzo said.

"Well seems like a sloppy murder to me Gibbs."Ziva remarked.

"Our killer probably didn't want to actually kill him. And when he accidentally did,he panicked." Said Gibbs. "Finish up here and meet me at the headquarters."

He went for his second coffee refill. He still couldn't shake this bad feeling that something was going to happen. When he arrived back at headquarters his team was there. They informed him of the bank accounts of Andersen and concluded that he was probably dealing drugs because he had very large deposits from a Brazilian bank account which the FBI had marked as suspicious. An hour later he went for his usual rounds. Ducky first then Abby.

"Talk to me Duck." he said as soon as he got of the elevator.

"As I figured in the scene the C.o.D. is a stub wound right in the chest. Our poor guy died a painful death Jethro. Other than that I haven't found anything more to help you with. No signs of struggle not anything.This case actually reminds me of a..." he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator's door closing as Gibbs once again left before he had actually began to tell the story.

Once again the doors opened and Gibbs was welcomed in the grounds of NCIS headquarters by the sound of the loud Gothic music.

"Abs turn that down a bit will yah?"

"Gibbs! Right on time as always!" She said enthusiastically as she turned the volume down.

"What've you got for me Abs?"

"Well it was very easy for me to find our guy this time Gibbs. I am a bit disappointed to say as much. I matched the blood in the blade of our murder weapon to the blood of the naval officer you found dead and the prints in the handle of the knife match one George Milan."

"Thanks Abs." he said giving her her Caf-Pow and a kiss on the cheek and left. He returned to the bullpen once again and found his team working.

"McGee search George Milan."

"On it boss! On screen in two" said McGee.

When they had the profile of their killer in the plasma MacGee started talking.

"George Milan,38 years old from Washington D.C. Busted once for theft and twice for drug use. He served a total of nine years. Currently living Georgetown."

"Well what are you waiting for? We have a trip to Georgetown to make!" Gibbs called for his team as he was going for the elevator.

Ziva was driving so the ride wasn't good but at least they got in their destination fast enough. Gibbs and DiNozzo took the front of the house and McGee and Ziva the back. The house was a total wreck.Gibbs knocked the door.

"NCIS! Mister Milan open the door." When he didn't get an answer he pushed the door open himself. He didn't have the time to say anything else because two shots were heard and Gibbs was falling into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately DiNozzo shot the guy in the knee. He didn't want to kill the bastard he wanted him to rot in jail for shooting Gibbs and for killing a good marine. McGee with Ziva entered from the back door of the small house. MacGee cuffed the shooter and Ziva run to Gibbs.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!"Tony barked from his place next to his Boss hands on the wounded agent. Ziva grabbed a towel from the kitchen and tossed it at Tony. He pressed it of the bullet wound in the chest of pain of his Boss and she pressed hers on his right knee.

"Come on Boss stay with me! Don't you dare to die on me!" he said over and over again.

"Not planning... DiNozzo" Gibbs answered quickly and he coughed hardly after that spitting blood.

"You're good Boss. Everything it's going to be ok" DiNozzo reassured him but it sounded like he wanted to reassure himself.

"Tony...look at me... it won't be ok...Just take care...of the others...for me...ok?" Gibbs said weakly. And his eyes shut. McGee was watching from behind and Ziva when she heard those words started sobbing like a little kid. McGee knelt next to Gibbs and started helping Tony with CPR. Tony was silently crying but he was going to do everything he could for his Boss.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE PARAMEDICS?" Tony shouted as he continued with the compressions on his Boss's chest.

In less than a minute the paramedics arrived. They started from where Tony left. They patched the two bullet wounds and loaded Gibbs in the first ambulance. Tony jumped in too. McGee and Ziva would have to wait for another team to replace them and then leave for the hospital.

"Give him 10 mg of epinephrine"

They waited for them seconds but nothing happened.

"Charge to 250.Clear!"

Still the line flat.

"Charge to 300. Clear!"

A "beep" was heard and for Tony it was the best sound he had ever heard in his life. The ride from the little apparent to Bethesda Naval Hospital seemed like a century to him even if it only was 10 minutes.

"Prep an OR we are coming in." The surgeon in charge ordered and they ran with Gibbs in a gurney to the elevator that would take him to the upper floor.

"Friend of Agent Gibbs?" A nurse asked Tony.

"Y-Yeah" he replied faintly.

"Agent Gibbs is seriously injured. He has suffered two gunshot wounds. The first and most concerning is the one on his chest. He has a punctured lung and the bullet has also scared his heart. The second one has shuttered his knee. I'm not gonna lie to you. It's unlikely that he will survive. It's a miracle that he has made it this far. The doctor will inform you of the specifics when he finishes surgery. It might be a good time for you to call his family."

"Yeah I will thank you."

"You can wait in the surgical floor waiting room. It is more private and comfortable. It's just a floor above."

"Thanks"

Tony went for the elevator and opened his phone. First Ducky, then Abby, then McGee and Ziva , then the Director and then the most dreaded phone call. Jackson Gibbs.

"Anthony how can I help you my dear boy? Have you captured the murderer?"

"Ducky I am at Bethesda hospital. Gibbs been shot. He is critical. You better get here.Tell it to Abby if you would. Please." Ducky Mallard the best friend of Jethro Gibbs shut the phone without a word for the first time in his life. He had figured from the tone of Tony's voice and the use of the word "critical" that Gibbs was not probably going to make it. He immediately grabbed his coat, cap and car keys and went to visit the forensic scientist Abby Sciouto.

Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs. She was a special person and Gibbs just loved her as he loved Kelly. And Abby loved Gibbs like a father. He was her Silver haired Fox. As she said, Gibbs was the Papa of their little family. He was the person she would trust with her life.

As usual the music in Abby's lab was too loud. Ducky walked in in a hurry.

"Abby! Close that thing."

"Hey Duck-man. Why are you so moody?" she said as she turned to face him.

When she saw his expression she knew immediately.

"Who Ducky? Who died?" she sobbed.

"No one Abby. Gibbs was shot and he is in Bethesda. He is critical." She took off her lab coat and then they left together for the hospital.

Next call for Tony was the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepherd.

"How is he Tony?"

"Not good Jenny."

"I'll be there in fifteen." She hung up.

He then dialed Ziva's number and before he hit the call button he saw her and McGee coming towards him.

"Tony how is he?" Ziva asked with eyes filled with tears.

"He has a wound in his lung and heart and he has a smashed knee. He is serious. They don't expect him to survive." Tony said with an unstable voice. Ziva hugged him tight and started crying in his shoulder as he humed reassuring words and held her letting her shed silent tears. McGee sat heavily on the chair next to them's.

"Has anyone called Jack yet?" Tim wondered.

"That's what I'm gonna do now." Tony spoke.

"I can do it Tony if you don't feel up to it"

"No Tim. It has to be me" he picked his phone up and waited until someone picked up on the other line.

"Jackson Gibbs' shop. How can I help you?"

"Hey Jack is Tony DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony. How have you been? What can I do for you?"

"Jack, Gibbs was shot in the field. We are at Bethesda Naval Hospital. You might want to get here."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll book the first flight I can."

"Okay Jack"

"Tony,keep him on earth till I get there. Please son."

"I'll do my best Jack..."

Three hours had gone by and still Gibbs wasn't out of surgery. Jack's plane was scheduled to arrive in fifteen minutes and McGee had offered to take him from the airport to the hospital. When they arrived a good forty five minutes later Jack was horrified he had been too late from the state and looks of Gibbs' team. Tony had his head in his hands tears dropping from his face. Abby had her head in his shoulder sobbing like a little baby. Ducky was seated heavily in a chair speechless for the first time in his life his mind absent. As for Ziva and Director Shepherd,they were in each other's arms tears sliding their cheeks.

"I am too late, aren't I?"

"Jack! My dear friend what are you talking about?" Ducky was the first to recover.

"Jethro...He's d-... isn't he?"

"No, no my friend. For Goodness shake... He's still in surgery." A sigh of relief was heard from both Jackson and McGee.

"Sit Jack" Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony"

Before Jack could sit Doctor Daniels appeared.

"Family of Agent Gibbs'?" he asked

"Yeah" they all answered in unison.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you" he started as he reached to take off his surgical cup and rub his eye.

"We almost lost him thrice in there. He is certainly a Marine to the bone. He has suffered a serious amount of blood and he was very lucky because the bullet was only an inch away from his aorta. He has severe scaring on his heart but that will heal due time for the most part. As for his lung it was the most serious injury. The bullet punctured it causing severe damage and it also got infected which resulted in the concentration of fluids in his chest cavity. It will take time to heal completely but it will eventually. The knee was smashed literally but the orthopedic managed to put it together again. With some physiotherapy it will be ok. I still can't guarantee he will make it through the night. It would be good if one of you stayed with him for the night. Remind him he has something to live for. It would be even better if you took rounds."

"Thank you Doctor Daniels. We will certainly carry on with your advice." Ducky said.

"I will arrange for a nurse to escort you in the ICU room he will be transferred."

After fifteen minutes the nurse came and escorted Jack to the ICU room.

"I have to warn you before you go in that there are a lot of tubes and machines but you shouldn't be afraid. They're there to help him"

"Thank you miss" he said sincerely and opened the door to the room.

First time in his whole life had Jack seen his LJ so vulnerable. His body lifeless on the bed. If you didn't know he was alive you could easily assume he was dead. His face was relaxed and a machine was breathing for him. His knee was bandaged heavily and elevated with the help of pillow.

Jack stood there for just a few moments trying to absorb the image in front of him. He then got to the chair next to his son's bed and touched his hand silent tiers making their way to his cheek.

"I'm proud of you son...Hope you are listening to me because I'm not gonna give up on you and you better do the same. I love you LJ and I know that you are a fighter and that you don't wanna disappoint your team neither distress them. Just take your time ok? I'll be here."

It was around 4 am that machines started beeping and nurses were running to the room down the hallway. Tony was the first to realize what was happening.

"Ducky wake up! Something happened to Gibbs!"

"Oh dear!"

Tony ran to the room. He surely wasn't prepared for what he was seeing.

Jack in the doorframe leaning heavily on it as the doctors were giving Gibbs CPR.

"Charge to 250. Clear!" Gibbs' chest rose but the monitor indication was still flat.

"Charge to 320! Clear!"

There it was! That breathtaking "beep" was heard and a sigh of relief rushed Tony. What he hadn't realized was that the hole team was right behind him sighing too.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him" the doctor instructed and told everyone to get out of the room. Only one at a time he had said. Tony took Jack by the arm.

"Let's get you to have a nap and a meal shall we Jack?"

"Tony you know I can't leave him now."

"Jack I promise that if something changes you will be the first to know. You have to get your strength up if you want to be here when he wakes up"

"I'll take you home Jack." Ziva offered.

"Alright. Just for three hours."

"Deal." Tony gave his word.

"Well I think that I could use some decent nap on a bed. Don't you Abby?" McGee asked

"Only because I want to be here when Gibbs wakes up."

"I'll come with you if you don't mind Timothy"

"Sure Ducky! I have plenty of room" answered Tim and then they left.

"Well I have to stop by the office." The director announced. "Take care of him Tony. I'll be back in an hour to relieve you."

"You know I will Jenny"

An hour had passed since Tony had settled in Gibbs' room. An hour had passed in order for him to gather his courage to tell what he had in him all these years since he had started working with Gibbs.

"Well Boss you gave us quite a scare... I thought I lost you for a bit... You know... In that house of Milan's. Just please Boss...Please don't die. You are the glue that sticks the team together. You are our rock. You... are the father I never got.I can't lose you know that I found you... Just please don't..." Just then Tony felt a light squeeze in his hand. He looked up with tearing eyes just to meet the blue ones of his Boss.

"Hey Boss! Just don't try to speak I'm gonna get a nurse to take that tube off you." He returned thirty second later with a nurse. After one more minute the tube was out with the proper methods. Then Tony had ready for him a glass of water which Gibbs sipped carefully and gave it back to him.

"How are you feeling Agent Gibbs?" The nurse asked

"Tired" he replied in a hoarse voice.

"Are you in any pain?" He shook his head. Obviously a lie."Well if you experience any pain just push the button ok?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well welcome back Boss."

"Tony..."

"Before you start...How much did you hear?"

"All of it"

"Sorry Boss" Tony said embarrassed. He didn't expect Gibbs to have mutual feelings. It was all in his fantasy after all.

"Never...apologize...sign of ...weakness"

"I know Boss"

"Proud of you...Tony.You...saved me...I owe you...son" For Tony that word was the best thing he had ever heard. It was the best praise he had ever heard.

"Thank you...Dad" Gibbs squeezed his hand again closing his eyes with a smile in his face. A true smile for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny had finished her work at the office and was driving back to the hospital when Tony called her.

"He's up Jenny."

"I'm on my way. Have you called Jack and Ducky?"

"Yeah. Ducky will pick up Jack and they'll be here in about half an hour. The rest are resting and will come in the afternoon." He said and hung up.

Jenny felt a wide smile forming in her lips. Jethro had made it. That was enough for her.

When she arrived at the hospital she saw Tony standing next to Gibbs' bed holding his hand.

"Hey Tony" she said calmly trying not to scare him.

"Jenny" he greeted back.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He was very glad to know that Gibbs woke up. He says that,that is a very good sign but he's not completely out of the woods yet. He is out for about an hour now. "

"Go home Tony I'm here now"

"I don't want to leave yet but I can wait in the lobby if you want some time with him."he winked her.

"I said go home Agent DiNozzo. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." He then left knowing Gibbs was in good hands.

Jenny occupied the chair he was previously seated taking Jethro's hand in hers. She knew that Ducky with Jack would arrive soon so she just wanted to sit there and watch him for a little bit.

She remembered their time together in Paris. It was the best time in her life. She had all that she wanted and she just threw it all away for her career. She loved Jethro. She still loves him. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same. He had moved on with his life after her. But still he had shown Jenny his intentions sometimes. His eyes still flickered when he saw her. But she was sure that she had caused him enough pain when she damped him in Paris and she was sure that he would be still mad at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted because Jethro moaned besides her. She then looked at him. His eyes were not longer relaxed but he had a frowned expression in his face. He was clearly having a nightmare.

She just run her hand in his hair and tried to soothe him.

"Shh Jethro...You are safe now.Everything is going to be ok now."

He relaxed after five minutes but she still run her fingers through his hair.

That's how Jack and Ducky found them.

Ducky just coughed not wanting to embarrass the Director.

"Ducky,Mr Gibbs" she acknowledged."Come sit with him I will come by tomorrow again.Has Tony informed you of what the doctor said?" She asked.

"Yes Director. Thank you for staying with him." Jack responded.

"My pleasure Mr Gibbs"

"Please call me Jack"

"Ok then...Jack...See you tomorrow"

Then she left.

Gibbs didn't wake again until it was about 13:00.

His head throbbed badly and so did his knee. Every breath he was taking was causing him agonizing pain but he was a Marine and he would never admit it. He opened his eyes carefully because he was sure that the bright light of the day was going to blind him.

When he adjusted to the light he saw his dad sleeping in the chair next to his bed as did Ducky in the other side of the bed.

"Dad" he whispered. His voice was still hoarse but his throat wasn't as dry as before when he took out the ventilator tube. But his voice was loud enough to wake up the older Gibbs and Ducky. Gibbs senior was the first to react.

"Son,you're awake. Welcome back!"

"Yes indeed. Welcome back Jethro."

"It's good to be back" he answered.

"How long have I been out dad? I didn't have the time to ask DiNozzo before. These are pretty heavy stuff that they are giving me"

"Tow days Leroy. You scared us big time son. For a moment I thought I would lose you." Senior Gibbs said with tears threatening to come off his eyes.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit. I am going to get some tea for me and for you Jack. And no Jethro before you ask, you can't have any coffee."

Gibbs shrugged. He respected the doctor very much and he was aware that Ducky was trying to give them space so that they can express their shelves freely.

Gibbs Senior allowed the tears to fall only when Ducky left the room.

"Hey dad, it's going to be ok! I'm alright now." Gibbs tried to relax him.

"Yeah son. It's gonna be alright now. Just don't do that ever again to your old man."

"Promise.So tell me dad,what happened?"

"Well a junky shot you. When you found him he panicked and started shooting. The bullets hit you in the knee the shoulder and chest. But they said that with some physiotherapy you're gonna be ok. I've arranged for John to keep the shop until you are ok because I'm gonna stay with you until you heal completely."

"Dad..."

"No arguments L.J. It's terminal.You know your lady Director was here earlier. She seemed very worried about you."

"Yeah,Jen." Gibbs chuckled a little bit.

"She said she'll come by tomorrow. She was here to relieve Tony. He was up from the moment you were brought in. The rest of your team were here too. They'll come by some time in the afternoon.They really care about you son."

"I know dad. I care a lot about them too. They are family."

"Why don't you rest a little bit so that you can be awake when they come by in the afternoon?"

"That's my plan." Gibbs mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once again.

"McGee wake up!!! It's five o'clock in the afternoon. We have to leave NOW! Gibbs is in the hospital and we haven't been there to see him since yesterday...and he is awake...he will think that we don't care...and he won't bring me Caf-POWs again and I don't know what I'll do if Gibbs leaves me and..."

"Abby calm down.Gibbs could never hold a grudge against you. He knows you care. Just go get ready and we'll leave for the hospital."

"Yeah that's what I'm gonna do..."

When they got ready they drove to the hospital.Ziva was in Tony's place and they said they were on their way to the hospital themselves.

When they arrived Tim parked and Abby just ran to Gibbs' room. Tony and Ziva pulled over right next to Tim's car and the three of them made their way to Gibbs' room too.

"Gibbs!!!!!!" Abby squealed. She run and hugged him so tight that he thought that he would pass out.

"Abs...can't breathe..."

"Oh Gibbs...I'm so sorry...I didn't want to hurt you...and I'm sorry for not visiting earlier. You know I just went home for a little nap and...and the next thing I know is that I wake up at five...you must hate me..."

"Hey Abs...Calm down...You don't need to worry. I'm glad you are here now..."

"We are going to have lunch if you'll excuse us..." Ducky interrupted and with Gibbs senior they departed from the room.

"Aw Gibbs I was so worried...I thought we would lose you..."

"Well apparently the Boss doesn't give up so easily..." Tony interrupted.

"DiNozzo,Ziva,McGee" Gibbs acknowledged.

"Hey Boss" McGee greeted. "Glad you're ok."

"So what did you do with that dirt bag that attacked me?"

The team just sat around Gibbs and the narrated what happened after he went down everyone talking and trying to impress him with their bravery as a kid would do with his dad. Everyone except Ziva. She hadn't talked at all. She didn't even greet him. She just sat there looking at the floor.

When they were finished and Ducky and Jack were back, the team stood up to leave. They said goodbye and were walking out the door when Gibbs called out for Ziva.

"Ziva!I want to talk with you" he had said."Dad,Ducky go home,get some rest. Ziva will be here."

"You know Gibbs I have to..."she started but Gibbs interrupted her.

"You have to talk with me."

She just sat in the chair next to his bed not saying anything.

"Well then LJ I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said and tapped his son's good shoulder. Ducky waved goodbye as well and they left for Gibbs' house.

Ziva just sat there staring at the floor.

"Ziva talk to me..." he said. But his attempt was fruitless.

"Ziver..." he tried again."Hey, look at me..." he said his tone soft.

Then brown eyes filled with tears locked with his own blue ones.

"Come here" he patted his bed and moved aside for her to come and sit with him.

She buried her head to his shoulder and he just hugged her and patted gently her head as he let her cry.About five minutes had passed when she finally had no more tears left to cry and she just lifted her head to look at him.

"Gibbs...I...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me Ziver?" She just nodded her head.

"Now tell me what's bugging you?"

"It's nothing really..."

"Yeah the kind of nothing that made you cry for five minutes...Talk to me." He said a bit more sternly now. He knew that the Israeli tended to bottle her emotions up and he didn't want her to torture herself. Ziva and Abby were the daughters of his little family and he knew that she was neglected by her father and that she saw a father figure in him. He too was very fond of her even if he didn't show it all the time.

"It was that...It reminded me of the explosion last year...You just were lying in this bed Gibbs. Sleeping again...And this time it was worst. I thought that you weren't going to wake up...I would lose my father and I wasn't ready... Not again...not so soon." She started sobbing again and he just hugged her.

Gibbs was a man of few words and right now it seemed to him that the best idea was to just shut up.

When Ziva relaxed he just looked at her and said:

"I am not going anywhere Ziva... Not anytime soon..."

"Yeah but how do I know that? You...You gave up in this damn house Gibbs! You said to Tony to take care of us and then...then you just shut your eyes and...and you gave up!"

"Ziva..."

"No don't even try and explain yourself. You don't have the right to give up on us. Think of the weight that fell on Tony's shoulders when you said that. Think of how Abby would react if she learned you were dead. Think how Tim would resign because he could never get past your death. How Ducky would be devastated and your dad...How about your dad Gibbs? At least you care about him. How would your dad feel Gibbs?"

"Ziva...Stop...Please..." he tried again. What she was saying hurt him more than his physical wounds.

"Jenny? Have you thought of Jenny? She still loves you. You know that? Yeah she does. And me? What about me? Who would have been there for me if you were gone? Who would have my six Gibbs? Who would be my father if you left?"

"Ziva! Stop it damn it!" He said as he reached and grabbed her wrist. "Stop it will ya?" His eyes were stinging in his effort not to let any tears drop.

"I gave up because I'm a shellfish bastard. I thought that maybe giving up was the best choice. I was wrong. I didn't think that I had something to look up to. After Shanon and Kelly I just had nothing in life... I know now that I was wrong... I have you. All of you. Our little defective family. And I am glad that you want an old bastard to be in it. Thank you." His little speech was sincere and he could see that Ziva had understood.

"I'm sorry"was all she managed.

"Never apologize is a sign of weakness." He answered.

"Go to sleep Gibbs." She ordered but she was smiling.

Gibbs closed his eyes and for the first time since he was in the hospital he had a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 7 pm when Jenny arrived at the hospital to see Ziva with her hand in Gibbs' sitting next to his bed her mind absent.

"Good morning Ziva. How's our patient today?" Jenny greeted.

"Hello Jenny. He slept through most of the night. He's going to be just fine."

"Of course he is going to be fine. He's Gibbs after all. How long have you been here?"

"Since 8 o'clock last night."

"Go home Ziva. I'll be staying with him today."

"See you soon Jenny" she waived goodbye and left.

Jenny just sat in Ziva's chair and she just was looking at Jethro. He indeed was a different man when he was sleeping. Jenny couldn't resist and she just went and gave him a peck on the lips. It was so soft that one could think that a feather just brushed Gibbs' lips.

"You should do that more often,you know..." Gibbs said opening his eyes.

Jenny immediately stepped back and acquired a bright red color in her cheeks.

"Jethro...I...I didn't realize that you were awake. Otherwise I wouldn't... Oh God! I'm so stupid..."

"Jen...You're not stupid...I missed that actually...You know...Paris."

One word was enough to make Jenny replay her memories with Gibbs in that majestic town.

The two of them were so close then. So bonded. He truly loved her. And she loved him too but she didn't want to leave her career behind her. She had a plan she wanted to follow. But two months after she had wrote that "Dear John" letter she was regretting it every time she breathed. But she never had the guts to come back to him, to tell him how sorry she was and how stupidity had taken over her and her actions. She didn't have it then but now it was time to tell the truth. It was time to tell him what she truly felt for him.

"Jethro I..."

"Jen, I know.You don't have to explain anything."he interrupted with some sadness in his voice.He was sure that Jenny would choose her job again over him and he just wanted to tell her that they could forget that kiss and move on. He wasn't prepared to be heartbroken all over again. He was just managing to pick some of the pieces up for the first time since Shanon and Kelly died.

"No Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You shut up for five minutes and you listen carefully because this is your chance. This is our chance. I love you. I loved you in Paris, I love you now and I will love you till I die. I was a coward and I didn't want to admit it because I thought that my career was more important than a love life and a family but look how that got us. You are divorced three times and I am a single woman in her nearly 45s. I am not gonna let that continue and I am well aware that after all this time and after I left you,you probably don't love me back but I do and I am not gonna apologize for kissing you because I liked it." When she finished she was so red that Gibbs thought she would pass out.

"Jen calm down a bit, will ya?" He said calmly.

"That's all you've got to say? 'Jenny calm down'? " she tried to mimic him.

"Yes, that's all I am going to say. But...There are more that I'm gonna do." He answered and then grabbed her hand and drew her close so that he could kiss her. She, of course, kissed him back passionately. All their feelings were exchanged in that kiss. All the love, betrayal, the waiting they both did until now. They kiss lasted until they both had to take a breath. They broke apart but their eyes were locked.

"Come here" Gibbs said indicating the bed. He made room for her and Jenny lay next to him. He held her tightly and close to him like he was going to lose her again. And Jenny buried her head in his chest and she started sobbing. Before Gibbs could ask she explained.

"I thought I was going to lose you Jethro. They called me four days ago and said you were shot twice and you wouldn't make it. And...And I thought that I lost you." She finished sobbing.

Gibbs was trying to soothe her rubbing her back with his good hand as she liked.

"I'm not going anywhere Jenny. I promise." he said.

They both lay there until they had fallen asleep.

10 days later Gibbs was trying to persuade the doctors to discharge him. He was making their lives really miserable. His knee was still in the splint and it would be for at least 15 days more and his surgery wound was still in danger of getting infected. But Gibbs was determined to get of the hospital. And when Gibbs had something in his mind no one could change it. Not Ducky, not Jenny, not even his father.

After a really big argument with Jack and the doctors, the doctor in charge finally gave in and said he could go home but under the terms of coming back to the hospital once a week for a check up until his knee was out of the splint and that he would obey every order that his doctor would say.

So he packed and Tony went to pick him up from the hospital and take him home.

"Boss, you sure you want to come back home so soon?" Tony asked clearly concerned about his Boss/father.

"Tony you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Gibbs dismissed his concerns.

"Yeah I can see that. We haven't even made twenty steps and you have paled and you clearly need my support. You could have at least use the wheelchair until we reached the car."

"Tony you know I wouldn't have chosen the wheelchair over the crutches even if I was dying. And ,again,I'm fine just a bit tired. You don't have to worry about me son."

Gibbs could be so stubborn sometimes that it was infuriating. But he was playing dirty. The word "son" made Tony's knees almost give up on him. How could he lecture him now? He couldn't.He just stayed close to him in case he needed his assistance but without making it too obvious to his Boss because he knew how he was with his pride.

They eventually made it to the car. Gibbs sat down heavily to the co-driver's seat and was now trying to put his seatbelt on. He was trying but his left arm was trembling and his right was still incapable of moving. So, Tony just bent over him and he put Gibbs' belt on for him.

Tony wasn't sure how his boss would react. He was expecting him to make some snide remark that he was capable of putting his seatbelt on but he wasn't prepared for the sincere "thank you" Gibbs had said to him looking him in the eyes.

They pulled over in Gibbs' driveway in about forty five minutes. Gibbs was fast asleep in the co-driver's seat and Tony didn't really want to disturb him but he needed to take him in the house because he was sure that his boss was not in the condition of getting a shore neck. So, he shook him a little bit but nothing.

Under normal circumstances Gibbs would be wide awake with a little touch in the arm, gun drown in the face of whom touched him but now he needed all the sleep he could get and Tony knew that well.

"Boss, we're here. Wake up..." still, nothing.

"Hey Dad...Wake up" he hoped that this could awaken Gibbs.

"Just a little bit more..." Gibbs groaned and tried to stir in the car seat.

Tony almost burst out laughing... He wouldn't ever imagine that there'll be the day that he would need to wake up Gibbs and Gibbs would refusing like a five year old.

So he tried a way that if it wouldn't work, then he would have to give up pizza for a month.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs report for duty immediately." Tony called his tone cold and demanding.

Gibbs woke up so abruptly that Tony feared he would injure himself.

"Hey... Easy Boss you're gonna hurt yourself."

"For Goodness shake DiNozzo. Did you have to do that?"

"Well besides it was funny, you wouldn't wake up and I think we've got company with us." Tony answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gibbs looked out of the window and saw the cars of his coworkers in driveway.

"What are they planning now?" He wondered, as he was unbuckling his seatbelt.

He got off the car and walked with the help of his crutches cautiously to his door, Tony besides him. He opened it and before he could realize it Abby was on him full force hugging him so tight that his shoulder hurt as someone was cutting it off his rest of the body. He saw black in the corners of his eyes and he felt a hand catching him from behind so that he wouldn't fall. Abby stepped back right away embarrassed and feeling stupid as angry at herself and about five more people run forward to help Tony asking him if he was okay. Gibbs with the help of Tony and his dad sat in the couch catching his breath for a moment everybody in a state of chaos around him bringing him water asking if he needed to lie down for a minute but he didn't answer. He heard though Abby saying she should probably be going something that the others hadn't heard.

"Shut up for a moment will ya? Someone get Abby in here again before she leaves." He ordered and McGee looked round noticing that Abby had left and rushed out of the door to find her.

"I'm ok. I just needed a moment to catch my breath." He said to the rest of them even if there were doubtful glances from everybody. He stood up from the couch but his dad pushed him down again.

"Not so soon L.J. You nearly passed out. Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad I'm fine and besides I have to talk to Abby. Just leave me with her alone for a moment ok?"

Gibbs Senior stepped aside and his son stood up took his crutches and went to the door to find his forensic scientist and the closest thing he had to daughter alongside Ziva.

Tim nearly managed to stop Abby from pulling away.

"Hey Abs, where are you going?"

"I'm going home... I don't think Gibbs would like to see me right now..."

"What are you saying? Gibbs sent me out here to stop you from leaving. Come back inside with me." He told her.

"No Tim, I don't think that's the best idea right now... I'll... I'll go back to my place...I... I have to do something I forgot..."

"Abs you know that you're terrible at lies don't you?"

Before she could answer Abby saw Gibbs coming out from his house.

"McGee go and help the others inside to set up the table." He called out as he was approaching Abby's car.

"On it Boss!"Tim obeyed and left.

"Where do you think you're going Abs?" He then asked Abby

"I...I forgot that...eh...the stove open in my house and I need to go and close it... You know how this things are... Nasty things I mean..." she tried to lie to him but she knew she couldn't. No one could lie to Gibbs without him knowing. Tears were threatening to come out.

"Oh Abs..." he just sighed, got close to her and hugged her. She relaxed in his embrace sobbing silently in his left shoulder.

" Gibbs I'm so so so so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... I didn't I promise... But I'm so...so stupid sometimes... and I can't control my self...I'm so so so so sorry... Please forgive me..." she sobbed.

"Abs of course I forgive you... You didn't do it on purpose. I know that. Let's just get back inside and have some good time as a family. A big dysfunctional family. Shall we?"

"Oh Gibbs you know that you are a big softie inside don't you?" She said chuckling a little bit.

"Only you know that Abs. Don't let anybody figure it out cause my reputation will go out of the window and who will then put those five year olds I have for a team in line?"

She chuckled again and the went inside together.

"You're the best Daddy ever do you know that?" Abby whispered to him.

"I try Abs...I try" he responded.


	5. Chapter 5

It was by far the best dinner Gibbs ever had. He was so blessed he realized. He knew now how much pain he would have caused if he decided to give up in that house 20 days ago and how much he would have lost. That reminded him that he would probably have to do a little chat with his senior field agent. He knew that Ziva was right when she said that he had put a lot of pressure in Tony that day. But he put that all aside for a moment and just tried to enjoy this dinner.

Jenny was at his side on the table touching his hand from under the table and looking at him concerned.

"Are you ok Jethro?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah...Yeah Jen. Just trying to savor the moment. I'm just a bit tired that's all." He responded.

Jenny then turned and addressed everybody.

"I think that this old guy needs a bit of a nap. So, why don't we head home and let him rest? He had a big day..."

"Excuse me... I'm right here you know...You don't have to. I'm fine. And I can say that I really like this reunion."

"No Jethro. If you want my professional opinion Jennifer is right. You should rest. I'm sure that we can repeat this feast when you are a bit better." Ducky said.

They all agreed and stood up to wave their goodbyes. Tony stayed behind to help Gibbs Senior to make some changes in Gibbs' room so that he could move more comfortably now that he had the crutches. Jenny stayed too of course but after she had ensured that Ducky's transportation was in order. Palmer had offered to take him home now that Jenny couldn't.

When the right arrangements were made Tony went to say goodbye to Gibbs and leave. Gibbs was sitting in the couch with Jenny leaning her head in his left shoulder

"Hey Boss... Eh...everything is ok upstairs now if you want to go and lie down for a bit. I'm heading home now but you know I'm a ring away if you need me."

"Thank you Tony. Will you come by tomorrow around six? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah. Sure thing Boss. Now I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Tony said smirking mischievously.

"If I could I would head-slap you so hard DiNozzo your head would be giving you migraines until you died." Gibbs threatened him but he was smirking a little bit too.

"That one is on me Boss." He said head-slapping his head.

"Goodbye Agent DiNozzo" Jenny waived him goodbye her tone indicating that she needed some time alone with Gibbs.

When Tony left the room Gibbs leaned close to her and he kissed her . She of course responded their tongues dancing in their own rhythms. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear Jack coming down.

"Get a room you two. For Goodness shake. You are acting like fifteen year olds." Jackson Gibbs was surely a bit disgusted. But on the other hand he was happy that his son had a so beautiful woman in his life. He surely needed her after three failed marriages.

"Well, it's been nine years dad. Give us a break."

"Jethro..." Jenny tried to stop him. She was blushing. "No need for that Mr G... Erm... Jack. I'll be leaving either way now." She stood up.

Seeing that mischievous look his boy had in his eyes Jack felt he needed to give them some space.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Jack announced and left the room.

"Jen... No need to go. Why don't you stay here with me tonight?"

"Jethro you have to take your mind off the bedroom. You are still recovering from some serious injuries. We"ll take it slow until you have the all clear."

"Oh Jen... You ruin all my fun...But you can still stay. I promise I'll behave myself."

"I don't even have my clothes here. How am I supposed to get to work tomorrow if I don't have any of my clothes? I'm the Director. I have to set an example."

"Come on Jen. Just for tonight. We can wake up early and you can drive to your house to get dressed tomorrow. It's only a fifteen minutes drive from here.Please..."

"Ok... Ok. Only because you said please." She sat on the couch again hugging him.

The next morning Jenny woke up at 5:30. She had to be at the office by 7:00. She looked besides her and saw that Jethro was still sleeping peacefully.

Jenny didn't want to wake him so she just gave him a kiss in the cheek and got rid of his old hoodie put her clothes from last night back on and left. She had reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a noise from the kitchen. She realized that Jackson was up.

"Good morning Jack! What are you doing up so early?"

"Good Morning to you too Jenny. Well I'm used to wake up at this hour because of my shop. I figured I could make some coffee. Do you want a cup?"

"No thank you. I have to go to my place to get ready for work."

"Yeah. That work will be the death of you. You really have to relax a bit about it. Leroy is always so anxious about it."

"Well it is a hard job to be a federal agent but both me and Gibbs are a bit of workaholics. You know that."

"It's good my son has found someone finally that he can understand. You are the first one I reckon besides Shanon."

"Thank you Jack! I do really like him. He can be a charmer if he wants. Well, I have to get going. See you soon." She waived goodbye and left.

Gibbs woke about one hour and a half later. He went down the stairs and found his father in the kitchen baking some eggs and bacon.

" 'Morning Dad. Smells really good"

"Thank you son. Sit down. I'll bring you some coffee."

Gibbs sat down in the chair and drank his coffee quietly. Jack sat down next to him after five minutes giving him a plate of bacon and eggs. They ate in silence until Jack broke it.

"How are you feeling son?" He asked seriously.

"Fine dad. Just fine. I've told ya one thousand times."

"I don't mean physically. I'm mean in your soul. You've been through hell this past three weeks. You were seriously injured and you keep trying to comfort the others but no one has asked about you Leroy.So tell me the truth. How are you?"

Gibbs had been avoiding dealing with his emotions and his fears since he first woke up in that hospital bed. That's why he had focused on the wellbeing of the others around him. And now that his dad had popped the question it all came back to him and a sudden wave of anxiety and fear caught up with him. His heart was beating fast and cold sweat started running from his forehead. He tried to calm down, took a few deep breaths but nothing, he couldn't even control the tears that were now running down his face. But Jack was beside him the whole time. He had his hand in his son's shoulder squeezing it softly trying to reassure him.

"It's ok Leroy. You are safe now. I'm here. Relax. Take deep breaths with me. That's ma boy."

It took about five minutes for Gibbs to calm down from his anxiety attack. When he was good enough to talk he looked his father in the eyes.

"Thank you dad." Was all he managed.

"It's ok son. Do you wanna go lie down a bit at the sofa? We can talk there. You'll be more comfortable."

Gibbs nodded and with his dad at his side they went to the living room and he lay down to his old sofa Jack sitting in the armchair across him.

After a minute of silence Gibbs finally spoke.

"I'm too afraid dad. For the first time in years. I fear that I won't go back to work. I fear every shadow I see because I think that someone will shoot me by mistake as this dirtbag did. I fear that this is my end, that from now on I'll be a single bastard in his old apartment with a beer in hand and a half finished boat in his basement. That's why I wanna have the team here all the time. I... I don't wanna lose contact with my job...I don't wanna lose them... They are too important for me...I will lose myself then."

"Son you are going to be ok. You'll be back to work in a month or so and everything's gonna be alright. And even if you don't, do you think that they will forget you? Do you think Jenny will stop being with you because you aren't working with her anymore? Or will your team forget you? Do you know how worried they were when you were shot? All of them. Even Palmer. They care for you son. Just wait and see. And about this shadow fear of yours, you don't have to worry about anything. The dirtbag is in jail and even if there are a thousands more junkies out there it is unlikely that anyone will do it again. You were just in the wrong place the wrong time. Trust me, I know." He reassured his son. And then with a more cheerful tone he added.

"Jenny said she'll come by for lunch. And Tony will be here in the afternoon. So, why don't you go and take a shower, shave that face of yours. You know that the ladies don't appreciate it when they have to kiss a porcupine." Jack chuckled and Gibbs did too. It was good to see that his son was better and he could see that a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Lunch time came and Jenny arrived at the Gibbs household a bag of take out in her hand. She went to the living room and saw father and son engrossed in some kind of western in the television.

"Well I thought that the TV was something that you hated Jethro."

"It is Jen but I don't have anything else to do on that sofa.But I can say that I really like this movie."

"I brought you some books and crossword puzzles. For you too Jack. You can't cook and clean all day. I brought steak and vegetables for lunch and some cold beers."

"Thank you Jenny." Jack said appreciatively.

The lunch was great. Gibbs had missed eating a steak with a cold beer. All he ate in that hospital was soup. It was really disgusting. They joked around and had a good time until 4:30. Jenny had to go back to the office and Gibbs would really appreciate a good nap until Tony arrived.

Jenny kissed him goodbye and she whispered to his ear.

"It's good not to have to kiss a porcupine"

"I thought you liked my scruffy look. You said it was sexy."

"Well, I like your marine look better. You still have a haircut to do but you are fine now. It can wait."she teased him

"Oh well thank you..." he answered ironically. She kissed him one more time and left.

Gibbs woke up from his nap at 5:50 he walked down the stairs and went to see where his dad was. He walked with his crutches to the balcony were he saw Jack sitting in his swing.

"Hey dad" he greeted.

"Leroy. Are you waiting for Tony?"

"Yeah he'll be here around six. I was thinking that we could go and have a cup of coffee in town if that's ok with you. I don't want to leave you behind"

"Yeah go ahead son. I'll ring Ducky to see if he wants a cup of tea. I'll be fine. You are the cripple here. Go get dressed."

Tony arrived at 5:59 in Gibbs' house. He knocked at the door and Jack opened it.

"Good evening Jack. How are you?" Tony said. Always polite Jack thought.

"Anthony! Come in son. I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"Well I will tell you when I figure out what your son wants to talk about. I have a feeling it'll not go well.Is he in the basement waiting? " Tony asked.

"Nope. He's in the living room waiting." Jack answered.

"Well that's a first! He really likes the basement for a heavy talk."

"Well why don't you go and see what he wants?"

"That's precisely what I'm gonna do." Tony moved to the living room.

"Good evening Boss! How are you feeling this fine afternoon?" Tony greeted cheerfully as usual. Gibbs could see a hint of worry in his eyes. Tony was the kind of person who always feared that if they got attached to something they would lose it. So in this situation Tony was fearing that he had done something wrong and that Gibbs would shout at him about it and then he would step away. And Gibbs was aware of Tony's thoughts.

"Hey DiNozzo. Care to take me for a cup of coffee? I'm buying."

"Yeah sure thing Boss! Where do you want to go?"

"Don't know. Somewhere quite." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I know just the place! Jack are you coming?" Tony addressed Gibbs Snr.

"No son. I have plans with Ducky today. Maybe some other day. You two go on and have fun. Take care of Leroy for me."

"Always does Dad..." Gibbs answered smiling and Tony felt a wave of pride wash over him. Then they took off.

They were driving for half an hour until they reached a 24/7 Diner in the middle of nowhere. In all the way they haven't said a word. Each was in deep thoughts. Gibbs trying to figure out how to apologize and Tony trying to figure out which was the subject of their conversation.

They got out of the car and into the diner.They sat down in one of the red sofas and the waitress came to take their orders.

"We"ll have two black coffees, a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and... Do you want anything else Boss?"

"Yeah. The same"

"Coming right up boys!" The waitress said cheerfully and left.

They were alone in the diner and Gibbs really appreciated it.

"Tony I would like to...apologize"

"Boss don't brake one of your own rules. It's not like you to apologize."

"Well DiNozzo can you just shut up for a minute in your life? It's hard as it is don't make it harder."

"Shutting up Boss!"

"Well as I was saying, I wanted to apologize for what happened in that house. It wasn't fair to put so much weight in your shoulders because I, Gibbs with a second b for bastard, wanted to give up. I know now that I was wrong and I am truly sorry that you, Ziva and Tim had to watch me give up, especially you." Gibbs took a big breath and he looked at his Senior Agent's eyes.

"Boss you don't have to apologize for anything. I... I kinda understand...Sometimes I think that giving up is the best choice I've got..."

"That's the point Tony. You have to shake those kind of feelings off. Look, I know that I'm not the right person for this kind of advise but look what you have around you... You have Abby, Tim and Ziva who would give their lives for their big brother. You have Palmer and Ducky.You have me. And I have all of you son. It just took me a little big longer to express it. But now you know how I feel about you. Don't you?"

"Yeah I sure do...Dad... It sounds strange doesn't it? I would never have thought that I could call someone Dad besides Senior."

"Well, I had never thought that I could ever have the chance to become a father again after Kelly. But now I have all of you to take care of."

"Must be difficult as hell, isn't it?"

"I have lost twenty years of my life from scares you have given me. Trust me when I say that if I had ever been a painter like I wanted, now I could even hit it off with someone Abby's age..." Gibbs said chuckling.

The waitress came back with their orders and the started eating in silence.

"So Boss, what's the plan now? When are you coming back? As much as I like being your replacement the team isn't the same without you. There is too much quite if you can believe it..."

"That's an other thing I want to discuss with you Tony. I don't know when and if I'll come back. The knee will be out of the sling hopefully in ten days time and after that I'll have a month of physiotherapies. But I don't think that after all that I'll be able to pass my physical tests. You have to remember that it was my bad knee that I hurt. I don't think it can take no more."

"So...You are telling me you're giving up again?Boss you and I both know that you'll pass your test with flying colors.You'll be back giving head-slaps before you know it. "Tony tried to encourage him.

"I'm not giving up DiNozzo. I promised I would not do it again. But we have to explore even the worst scenario because if I retire that means you'll be team leader if Jenny thinks you're fit, of course I can put a good word in if you want me to, or an other agent will be transferred to fill my place. We haven't really talked about it, but I plan on doing so when she's back this evening."

"So how is it going with her? I hope she doesn't tires you too much... And you Boss should know better than jeopardizing you health..." Tony winked at him.

"Tony come a little closer. I wanna tell you something" Tony full of curiosity leaned in because he thought that Gibbs had a big revelation to do but he certainly didn't expect the hardest head-slap Gibbs had ever delivered.

"Talk about my romance life with the Director again DiNozzo and you'll wish you didn't have a mouth to speak. Is that clear?" Gibbs hissed.

"Crystal Boss!" Tony said like a soldier still rubbing his head to ease the sting. Oh yeah his Boss was back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs was lying on the couch when Jenny tried to sneak into the house.

It was after all 2:40 in the middle of the night.

"You home for the night Jen?"

"Hey Jethro! You're up! Is Jack awake too?"

"Nah"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't wanna. All I'm doing is sleep eat and sit."

"Well I was gonna surprise you but of course you had to ruin that. I thought I might stay over the weekend so I brought some clothes with me."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea. Care to join me?" He indicates the couch.

"As much as I like being in your arms Jethro, right now a bed seems much more appealing. Here, I'll help you up." She suggested. Gibbs of course looked at her with his famous glare and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. What a dunderhead he was sometimes... In five minutes Gibbs was lying on his bed and Jenny was changing into one of his old hoodies.

"So, how did it go with Tony today?"

"Pretty good. We have some things to talk about in the morning too."

"Yeah, I know...Let's sleep for now ok? We both need to rest. You sure do judging by the bags under your eyes."

"Well I was thinking of a more...fun...way to pass the night"

"Oh shut up. Sleep." she ordered him closing her light on the nightstand.

He of course took the message so he turned his off too.

"Sleep well Jen." He said as he kissed her head and then closed his eyes.

Gibbs didn't really sleep that night. He stayed awake playing over and over again in his head his conversations with his dad, with Tony, with Ziva, with Abby...All of this had changed him. He was a man now more conscious about the feelings of the others around him. About his feelings. It was good for him. Maybe this would lead to a kind of closure. Maybe, someday, he could really have a peaceful sleep without nightmares of the past hunting him. But for now he had other things to focus on. He had his relationship with Jenny, his healing, his team and his dad. He needed to handle them first. He looked at the clock. It was 7:50. He knew his dad was awake. He had heard his cane on the stairs at 6:00. So he got out of bed as carefully and soundlessly as he could, not wanting to wake up Jenny, it was the weekend after all, and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Pancakes dad?" He had asked when he entered.

"Figured we tested something different today. I know for a fact that you've been eating eggs and steak too much for your own good. Powder sugar?"

"Yeah. And coffee."

"Jenny awake yet?" Jack asked as he served him.

"Nope. It's the weekend Dad. Her only chance to get some rest."

"Yeah. I know. I'll save her some pancakes and coffee. I'll go for some grocery shopping today. Ducky is going to pick me up. He has to go too he said yesterday."

"Did you two have a good time?" Gibbs sipped his coffee slowly letting the sour taste in his mouth for a bit before swallowing.

"Yeah. In our age son, any company is good company."

"I'm getting there too dad. Remember ?" Gibbs had said absently taking another sip.

"So you finally admit it?" Jenny said from the doorframe. Gibbs hadn't heard her come down. He had to get his investigator self back on.

"Nope. I was joking... When is Ducky going to pick you up dad?"

"In an hour."

The clock now showed 8:30. They sat there in the kitchen table, Jenny eating, Gibbs drinking his second cup of coffee and Jack telling stories of his and Gibbs's youth until the doorbell rang.

"That would be my lift. I'll see you in an hour if we don't decide to go grab some coffee. Behave." Gibbs Snr instructed as he picked up his cane and and left the house.

"Well, well, it seems we are the only ones left in this house Jen...Finally..."

"Jethro...don't even think about it."

"Think about what?I'm just saying that we can sit in the sofa and talk." He gave her the innocent look. Jenny sighed and helped him up into the couch. He only left Jenny to see his weakness and Ducky of course. For all the others he still wanted to be the hard as a rock figure that they could rely on or the father figure.

He remembered one time at the hospital when it was one of his bad days. His knee was hurting very much and his head was throbbing too. He was nauseous and his meds weren't helping much but he didn't want any morphine. He was a marine he told himself. He had to suck it up and put a straight face on. Ducky was with him this day. But his team was visiting too. When they got into the room they all were smiling at him. And Gibbs didn't want to show them that he didn't want their visit right now. He didn't want to see them stop smiling. So he had put a straight face on and he had smiled occasionally. But after the first fifteen minutes cold sweat was running down his neck and some drops were visible in his forehead. Ducky of course had noticed and had politely said to his team that Gibbs was going to have an examination in about any minute and he needed his privacy and that they could come by the other day. When the left the room Ducky had rushed to his side a cold cloth over his forehead and an ice pack in his knee. Gibbs had closed tight his eyes and he had took graciously the hand that his friend had offered squeezing tight. Ducky was saying comforting words to him and was stroking his hair until the pain meds kicked in and he went to sleep.

With Jenny it was the same. He felt safe and he let his guard off when he was with her. It was the same with Shanon.

So now they were lying on the couch her head in his chest listening his heartbeat and his hands protectively around her chest.

"Jen you know we need to talk before my father gets back."

"I know Jethro I know. I just don't want to ruin this moment. Us lying here... It is something magical for me."

He leaned and kissed her head.

"I know but we have to."

"Ok. Talk to me" she said more seriously now.

"I don't know when I'll be back to work and if...Don't interrupt me... I just want to know your plans about what will happen to my place."

"Well first things first, you ARE coming back to work Leroy Jethro Gibbs after some physiotherapy you'll be as good as new, but...until then I was planning on giving your place to DiNozzo, if you think he'll be alright."

"Yeh Jen, he'll be just fine. Now, about us Jen. I was thinking if you wanted to move in with me. I know we've been just some weeks in this relationship but I know it could work out. I know I want it to work out. So what are you saying?"

"Oh Jethro... I'd love too.I already have some of my clothes here...But what about my family home? I don't wanna sell it. It's the only thing I have from my father."

"You can rent it? How's that?"

"Yeah you're right... But let's see how it goes ok?"

"Yeah I agree. Let's take it slow this time."

He leaned in again and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Jenny soon was over him her hands in his chest moving downwards slowly and his hand way in her hair massaging her scalp. When he tried to take off her blouse, Jenny moved fast, and ended their make out session and sat right next to him arms crossed in her chest.

"Jethro I said no. You know that this might go wrong. Your arm is still on the sling and you can't even move your leg. If you can't control yourself I think it's better for us to be apart until your doctor gives you the all clear."

"No Jen. Don't talk like that. You're right. I'll try harder next time. You'll come with me to the doctor in Monday won't you?"

"You know I have work to do. But Tony volunteered. Didn't he tell you yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Well you know how insecure he can get especially with your kind of relationship. I think he is waiting for you to make the next step."

"What step exactly?"

"You know... Make him feel more like your son. Show him that you're not Senior that you actually care."

"Jen I've shown him. Yesterday, and in the hospital I called him son. And before all this you know how protective I've been. And not only with Tony but with Abby and Ziva and Tim too."

"Yeah Jethro I know. But you're too difficult to understand sometimes. If one doesn't speak "Gibbs" fluently, he can't really understand your actions"

"I think Tony knows." He took a deep breath and continued more calmly. He really wasn't in the mood to fight.

"There's no point in arguing about it. I get it. Sometimes words work better. I'll try harder ok?"

"That's ma boy" Jenny said and lied down to his chest again.

That's how Gibbs' ten first days in the house went by... His team visiting regularly never letting a day pass without someone checking up on him, Jenny sleeping in sometimes, others just visiting till late and then leave, his dad cleaning and cooking and keeping him company. His first appointment with his doctor had gone surprisingly well. He took his sling off his arm and now in his leg he just had a bandage on. The physiotherapist was very pleased as well. Gibbs was very cooperative with his exercises partly because Tony or Tim were with him in his visits and in the house when he had to repeat some of the exercises with some help and he didn't want to show to them that he was weak and he couldn't do some stretches and partly because he was sick and tired of sitting all without doing anything , not even sand his boat, and of everyone trying to babysit him.

So, in day tenth, he decided that it was time for him to get out of the house a bit. He took his sunglasses he told his dad he was going for a walk left the house with his cane now,and called a taxi to pick him up. They stopped outside the place he was getting coffee everyday but now he didn't only take coffee for him he took coffee for his team and Jenny too, a Caf-Pow for Abby and some herbal tea leaves for Ducky.

He walked limping a little bit to the central gate of the Navy-ward passed through security and walked towards the building. He had noticed of course the whispers and the looks some gave him but he didn't want to pay attention to any of it. When he arrived to the bullpen everyone stopped talking and were staring at him. Fortunately for him, Tony had seen him and he walked towards him.

"Don't you have work to do?" Tony shouted to the rest of his colleagues.

"Good Morning Boss! Came to visit?" Tony said taking the coffees from his hand so that he was more comfortable. He was suspiciously cheerful.

"Got bored. Thought it would be good to see what you're doing"

"Well...mostly cold cases." Answered Tony again suspiciously getting in front of him so that he could block Gibbs' view of the office but Gibbs could see Tim and Ziva running to their desks from Gibbs' old desk like students when the teacher came into class and Abby running to the other elevator trying not to be seen.

Gibbs didn't comment because he was sure that when he would visit Abby later she would let something slip. So with Tony in his side they moved towards his rest of the team.

"Morning Gibbs"

"Good morning Boss" Ziva and McGee greeted simultaneously.

"Morning. Brought some coffee." He announced and gave them each a cup.

"Anything good?" He asked

"No... Nothing interesting in cold cases. But we try anyway don't worry Boss!" Tim answered.

"Ok..." Gibbs sat in his old desk taking the spare chair McGee had offered him to put his leg on.

"You look better Gibbs since I saw you..." Ziva offered trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"Ziva you visited yesterday..." They were up to something... Gibbs could tell but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok give me the sit rep of the case... Come on... Maybe I could help." He suggested.

"On it Boss!" His team responded at the same time.

After a good half an hour Gibbs had offered a variety of ideas and the case had progressed very much. They even had a new suspect! As the team left to pick him up, Gibbs decided it was a good time to visit Abby.

After the familiar "ding" Gibbs walked to the lab a Caf-Pow in hand listening to the familiar sounds from inside .

"Hey Abs" he greeted.

"Oh! Hey Gibbs! Eh...How are you doing? When did you come? Shouldn't you be home? You know...With Jack..."

"Abs slow down. I thought that I could come to say hi. I got bored home. What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Why would we be up to something? What do you mean? Did you see anything?"

"Abs. Stop. You're doing it again. I mean with work. What are you working on right now?"

"Ah..." she sighed in relief. "Nothing really. I'm just running some prints for Tony. He called and told me you helped him with the case. A breakthrough he called it."

"Didn't do anything. Just offered a different point of view."

"Always modest oh great one" she winked at him and bowed a little bit.

"Is there anything I should know Abs?"

"Nope... I don't think so Bossman. And if there was something I wouldn't tell you. So don't press me to tell you what the team is up to. No... I won't tell you... Don't press me... Please..."

"Ok ok ok Abs. I won't press you! Here you go" he said giving her, her Caf-Pow with a peek on the forehead. "I'm going to see Ducky now. I'll see you in dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah of course! I could never forget dinner with you. I'll remind the rest of the team."

"Yeah...I forgot... Well see you then Abs"

"Bye Gibbs! Thanks for the Caf-Pow!" She called after him as he stepped in the elevator and just nodded.

He went down to Ducky's and walked in silently.

"Agent Daniels as I told you not even a minute ago on the phone, I can't make miracles happen ! So please leave me be!" Ducky said not even turning his back to see who got into the autopsy. He noticed though the petrified look on Palmer's face. "What pray tell did you see Mr Palmer and you petrified? A ghost? Ah... that reminds me of a time when Jethro and I were working on a case and the suspect thought that the murderer was a ghost in whites. Oh good times... His absence is getting really noticeable ... And it's only been a month. Sometimes when I hear the elevator doors I turn to greet him only to see that it is someone else. Force of a habit I think... Ok now Mr Palmer that's ridiculous!" He stopped his story to turn around only to see Jethro leaning on the door cane in the one hand and tea leaves on the other.

"Your wish came true Doc...Mind if I join you for a cup of tea?"

"Oh dear! Jethro! What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit. Brought tea" he answered Ducky's question as the M.E was walking towards him.

"Hm... Black tea! My favorite! Well, thank you my dear friend! Please join me in my little creepy house. Mr Palmer! Why didn't you say that Jethro was here?! Now stop starring and get this samples to Abby."

When Palmer left, Gibbs sat down and Ducky offered him an ice pack for his knee.

"Ok Jethro...As much as I like your company, I think that saying hello isn't your primary reason. Tell me the reason of your visit. We are alone now and Mr Palmer won't come back for a while."

"Ducky it's s just visiting."

"Jethro you can't bottle everything up and hope it will pass. You know it will not turn out well. Now please tell me."

"You could always read me like an open book Duck." He chucked a bit. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing really."

"What kind of nightmare?" Ducky now has his physiologist look on.

"The one that I had the day I got shot. It is like it's hunting me."

"So what happens in it?"

"We are in an alley chasing a suspect and he starts shooting at all of you and I can't do anything. I just sit there and you all are telling me how I failed you and that I didn't deserve you.And you are all dying and all I can do is stand there.After that Kelly appears and she says that I couldn't protect her and that it's my fault she and Shanon and all of you are dead." Gibbs finished with a sigh.

"It's truly rational to have these kind of nightmares after a traumatic experience.I think that because you are not truly back yet that enforces your fears of being unable protect those who you care for and the feeling that it was your fault that Shanon and Kelly died. But you should know my friend that you haven't failed anyone. We all love you and understand you. Does Jennifer or Jack know?"

"They don't. The both sleep heavily...Anyway, thanks Duck. You're right... Well, I should go now. Jack will get worried. I'll see for dinner."

"Of course Jethro! I'll bring some great wine a friend of mine suggested...I actually met..."

"See you Duck!" He interrupted and then stood up and left leaving Ducky laughing behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs walked to Jenny's office with his cane by his side.

"Cynthia..." he greeted her secretary and entered the office before she could tell him anything.

"Heard you came by the Navyward. I thought you weren't going to greet me. You said hello to everyone else first..."Jenny complained upon hearing her door open. She didn't even have to look up from what she was reading. Only Gibbs could enter her office without knocking.

"Hello Jen."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Came to say hi to my team and talk to Ducky"

"Is there something wrong Jethro? Are you in any unusual pain?" She asked worried now... She knew that if Jethro wanted to talk to Ducky and he couldn't talk about it in the phone something was definitely wrong. He took his time sitting on the couch and she sat next to him her hand in his injured knee that was stressed on the coffee table. He put his arm around he shoulder and held her protectively. She leaned her head in his shoulder and he gently kissed her head.

"I'm fine Jen. I just wanted to ask him something and I thought that rather calling I could go for a walk. Get some fresh air. If you have any job to do I can leave. I don't want to disturb you.You are quite busy Madame Director..."

"Didn't keep you from bumping into my office before Special Agent Gibbs"

"Different times Jen..."

"Can't wait for you to be back... The office doesn't have the same...action. Are you staying?" She asked as if she pleaded him to.

"My knee really needs the stretch. And a hug wouldn't be bad..." He smiled at her.

"Let me tell Cynthia to be left alone and to get you an ice pack."

She stood up before Gibbs could protest and she moved to the door.

"I know... No one gets in unless you give me the all clear and if it's absolutely necessary..." Cynthia talked before Jenny did originating a chuckle from Gibbs...

Two days later Gibbs woke up a 7:00 from a peaceful sleep for the first time in a month. He went down the stairs more easily than he had before...

He thought that now that he was a bit more like himself that he could help his dad a little and make breakfast this morning. It was a special day today either way...

"Morning Leroy! Woke late today. I'll go and make some breakfast." Jack greeted as he came into the living room.

"No need dad. I made scrambled eggs and bacon. I waited till you woke up to eat."

They ate in silence until Jack decided to break it.

"Good day today eh?"

"Yep. The best I had for a month."

"I think that the date might be helping..." Jack stood up and walked to one of the drawers in the hall. He opened it and took something from inside. Gibbs couldn't see what.

He came once again in the kitchen and walked towards his son kissing him in the forehead and giving him the package.

"Happy Birthday son."

"Thank you dad." He said and smiled. He opened the package as his dad sat down. It was a photo album. Pictures of his parents and him as a boy, pictures with Shanon and Kelly, his team, he and Jenny...all his good memories...

"Where did you find all these?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Oh with a little help...You have a good team son"

"Thank you dad... Do they know?"

"I haven't told them... Why?"

"Nothing. We just don't celebrate birthdays because of the work. Apart from Abby's of course..."

"Yeah I understand... Well birthday boy what should we do?"

"How about a nice cup of Stillwater coffee? I was wondering if you would like to go back for a week or so? I could really use the change of surroundings."

"Yeah son. That'll be great!"

"Let me call Jenny to notify her and then call Tim to book us two tickets for the next flight and then I'll grab a bag and we can go."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend your birthday here Leroy?"

"It's ok dad... I doubt they know it's my birthday anyway."

Gibbs Snr just shook his head and went to call John to tell him their plans.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Hey handsome one... What can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I'll take my dad and go to Stillwater for a week or two... I just called to give you a sit rep. You can visit for the weekend..."

" That's a surprise...I plan to... Well I'll call later to see how you're doing,ok?"

"Yep" he hung up. Next it was Tim.

"McGee"

"Hey McGee I want two tickets for Stillwater. The first flight you see. Ok?"

"You're... You're leaving Boss? Today?"

"Yeah McGee why?"

"Nothing Boss! Two tickets right away!"

"Tony! We have a problem!"

"What McAnxious?"

"Gibbs! He's leaving for Stillwater! Today!"

"Ok ok calm down. We can figure it out... I'll talk to Jenny. Call Abby. Ziva's with her. Then call Ducky. I think the team will have a trip to Stillwater to make..."

Gibbs and Jack landed at the airport a good four hours later. Johnny picked them up and half an hour later they were at Jack's house.

"Make yourself comfortable son."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine... Go and check the store...I'll call Jenny to tell her we're here..."

After five dings Jenny picked up.

"Hey Jethro..."she greeted chuckling.

"Jen. We arrived. Ok?" He heard the engine of a car and someone talking from the background.

"Yeah ok!"

"You finished already from work Jen?"

"Nope I'm with some friends. We'll go and grab some lunch."

"Ok. Bye" he said and hung up a bit roughly. Hear, hear... He just left the city and there she was having fun with some "friends". Two wives had already cheated on him... He surely didn't believe that Jenny would do such thing but he had to admit that she had already left him once... He was boiling on the inside right now... He was sure that he was a bit red-ish on the outside too.

"Mission accomplished..." Jenny announced as she closed her phone.

Ziva lowered the music in the car.

"Well done Madame Director! I'm sure the Bossman will never know what hit him!" Said a super-excited Abby from the backseat.

"In how long are we gonna be in Stillwater Ziva?" Jenny asked

"We are going to be there in an hour and a half...As for the boys I think they're going to be a little late... Have you talked to Jack?"

"Yeah.He said that he will leave the key to the store under the mat outside and to call him when we are finished with the decorations so that he can bring Gibbs."answered Jenny

"Yey! I loooove surprises! We are a super team! Go girls!" Squealed Abby taking a sip of what would now be her seventh Caf-Pow for the day...

Gibbs had dozed off by six thirty when Jack finished filling in Johnny for the team's plan to come and put the decorations in order in the store. They had agreed that when Gibbs and Jack were gone for a cup of coffee, he would have to lock the store and leave the key under the doormat.As much as he didn't want to wake his son he really didn't want to risk staying in the house while the store was being decorated in case Jethro heard anything. Jenny had called and said that they'll be there in twenty minutes.So he decided that if he didn't want to ruin the plan, he would have to wake up Leroy now.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up! We are going for a cup of coffee." He said shaking Jethro's shoulder.

"Can't we go later?" Gibbs mumbled sleepily.

"Nope. I'll need your help in the store later. I have to tag the price in some cans.Now get up get dressed and meet me downstairs. You have five minutes."

After four minutes Gibbs walked down to the store fully dressed in cargo pants, working boots and a grey t-shirt ready to go.

"Johnny I'm depending on you..." Jack said with a wink...

"I know Mr Gibbs!" Johnny offered giving him the biggest of smiles.

"Come on Leroy...I'll drive..."

Jenny true to her word arrived with Ziva and Abby twenty minutes after she hung up the phone with Jack and she got right to work...

"Ok... Ziva you get the cake and then help Abby, Abby you are in charge of the music and setting the table. I'll go and grab the foods. I hope DiNozzo isn't too late. They have to put up all the signs and the lights... That's gonna take a while..."

"I just spoke with DiNozzo and he said that they'll be here in five minutes..." Ziva informed her as she put the special birthday cake for Gibbs in the fridge.

Tony, Tim, Ducky and Jimmy arrived just as the girl team had finished making a buffet with all the foods they had made or gotten.

"Well ladies, the boys are in town!" Tony announced as he stepped in the store...

"It was about time DiNozzo! Come in hurry up! We don't have all day it's already 7:50!"

"On it Director!"

Sure, in twenty minutes and with the help of everyone the team had finished with the decorations and Jenny called Jack to let him know that they were ready for them.

Jack's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?...Yeah ok Johnny. We're on our way." He hung up. "Finish up Leroy...Johnny has closed up the store and we haven't even tagged the cans for tomorrow. Let me pay Whitney for the coffees."

"Nah. That's on me Dad... Come on let's go..."

They both took their canes, Gibbs payed and left.

In less than five minutes they arrived at the store. Nothing was out of normal. Jenny had Palmer drive the sedans in the back of the store so that Gibbs wouldn't know.

They approached the store and Gibbs went to unlock the door. It was pitch black until all of a sudden the lights went on and his team appeared from all different kind of places,scaring the hell out of him, yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

For the first time, Gibbs was at a loss of words. Jenny run and hugged him kissing him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday jealous guy! Thought that we could have forgotten?"

"Thanks Jen..."

They broke apart to leave the others say their wishes to Gibbs.

After a whole bunch of "thank you"s and hugs they had finally sat to eat. Gibbs was in the head of the table on the one side and Jack on the other.

"So, who had this great idea?" Gibbs asked

"Well it all started with Abby and we all then helped to make plans of the surprise until you called and said that you needed tickets for Stillwater Boss. We wouldn't have Jack involved but we had because we needed someone to distract you and give us the keys to the store. So, we made a plan B to set up the surprise party here." Tim offered.

Just then Ducky stood up his glass of wine in hand.

"Let me just make a toast. To our fearless leader, rock of our team, father of our family and dearest friend I wish the best in life and may whatever you wish for come true!"

"Well, thank you, Duck... I just have to say that I am a blessed man. I have the best family anyone could ask for. So let me toast to this. To the best family anyone could ask for! Cheers everybody!"

"Aw Gibbs that's so sweet..." Abby said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"If everyone has finished I'm gonna bring the cake now ok?" Jenny stood up and went to the kitchen.

She brought the box in front of Gibbs and opened it.

It was a cake with a navy blue frosting and a white anchor on it. With calligraphic white letters the sentence "Happy Birthday Agent Gibbs" was written on it. Jenny lighted up a candle in the center of the cake and then started to sing the happy birthday song.

"Make a wish Bossman!" Abby told him before he had the chance to blow it.

'I wish that my family here stays happy and safe' he thought and blew the candles...

"Now,now presents time!!! Love this part!" Abby took Gibbs' hand and lead him to the coffee table that Jackson had and in which they had their presents on

"Mine first!!!" She gave him a black wrapped box and he opened it. It was night vision gaggles.

"I noticed yours were getting a bit old. They have x35 zoom. I took them especially for your stake outs. They have your initials craved on."

"Wow...Thanks Abs" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok now Jethro it is my turn" Ducky got closer with his present.

Gibbs found it was a book. 'Wood-Crafting and it's secrets' the title had read.

"That will come in handy Duck" Gibbs thanked smiling.

"My turn Agent Gibbs..." Jimmy Palmer was next.

It was a wood carving set.

"That's a very nice crafting set Palmer"

He patted the young man in the back.

"And now the great DiNozzo's turn. I got you a DVD player Boss and a series of the best westerns. About time you got into the movie industry...The DVD connects to your TV. Tim will install it once you come back."

"Can't wait DiNozzo..." Gibbs chuckled a bit.

"I Boss, got you a high-tech security camera for your front door. I thought that with our job and you leaving your front door unlocked, it may come in handy. I will install it when I come to install the DVD player too."

"That's very thoughtful of you Tim"

"I, Gibbs, got you a new knife. It is a military one. Very sharp I might add. Doesn't hurt to have one more on you... It has your initials on the blade."

"Thank you Zivers."

"And last but not least my e on open it up..." Jenny handed him a package. Gibbs carefully ripped open then wrap and opened the box.

It was a digital camera.

"Jack told me he got you an album, so I figured that you should fill it."

"Come on then let's take one right now..." Gibbs offered. "Tim set it up and gather around everybody... It's a family picture..."

After Tim had set it up and the pic was snapped everyone returned to eating the cake. Gibbs just sat in his chair looking at everyone happy and feeling whole for the first time since Shannon and Kelly. Yeah, it was good to have a family again.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after Gibbs' birthday he left Stillwater and his father to return to D.C. He had visited his doctor two more times and had taken the all-clear to return to light desk duty for two weeks and two weeks later he could go back in the game something that made him very happy because he wasn't expecting it. Jenny had arranged his physical which he had passed with flying colors. But he was aware that with the passing of time his knee might present a variety of problems.

Currently Gibbs was sitting in his desk finishing up some paperwork after a hard case and after his first week of field work and was waiting Jenny to finish her work too. The most of the week they were sleeping together and they had made it a habit to leave work together.

As he was putting his glasses away he saw Jenny come down the stairs.

"Ready to go Jethro?" She asked him

"Just finished Jen.Finally..."

"Yeah. I know. Just try and don't push yourself to hard ok?"

"We'll see about that at home..." he said smirking. They got hand in hand and walked to the elevator.

Once in Gibbs' car, Jenny sat inside putting her seatbelt on and leaning back closing her eyes. Jethro got the engine running and then took off. He sat silent in the whole way not wanting to disturb Jenny who was now sleeping soundly in the co-driver's sit knowing how tired she was.

When they arrived he took her seatbelt off and got her in his arms to carry her to the house. He didn't want to wake her or disturb her. Jenny was a heavy sleeper anyway and she wouldn't remember being carried in the house. She didn't even move until he reached his door and that was when Jenny woke up confused.She hadn't slept heavily then Gibbs thought.

"Jethro what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting you home Jen"

"Put me down NOW! The doctor said no big weights for at least a month! Do you want to have a relapse?" She clearly was furious...

"Ok, ok... It was just a ten steps distance... Don't be mad..." he said putting her down.

"I'm going to bed..." she announced and strode upstairs clearly angry at him.

Gibbs closed the door behind him and went to the basement. He put a glass of bourbon and sat there for half an hour until he decided that it was time for bed. He knew that he shouldn't annoy Jenny any further that's why he had left her for half an hour alone.

When he moved upstairs to his bedroom he saw that Jenny was asleep in her work clothes. He lay carefully down not wanting to disturb her and in five minutes he was asleep too.

The next morning Gibbs woke up from his aching knee. It still hurt on rainy days, like this one, or generally in a weather change.But the extra weight of Jenny last night had surely affected his condition.She was right again. He should had waken her.It was 5:30. The alarm clock would go on at 6:00 so he decided not to wake Jenny but to go and make some breakfast and maybe that's would help forget the pain in his knee. He got up from the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Jenny and went down the stairs. He walked to the coffee machine to make fresh coffee and then he put some eggs on the pan and some bacon. By the time breakfast was ready, it was 6:00 and Gibbs heard the alarm clock take off.He waited patiently for her to wash up and come down with his leg stretched on a chair and with an ice pack on.

When she arrived at the kitchen and saw him she had the "I told you look" on her face.

"Morning Jen..." he greeted "Sit down I'll make you a plate."

"Oh for goodness shake Jethro! Your knee is hurting. Why don't you just stay sited? Did you have to make breakfast if your knee was aching?"

"Jen please...I don't wanna fight... And to answer your question I just thought that it might take my mind off the pain."

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked more like rhetorically...

"Maybe serve me some breakfast and a cup of coffee?" He laughed it off.

After breakfast was served and eaten and they got ready and went to the Navyward.

As always Gibbs was the first to arrive and was searching something at the drawers next to Tony's desk when Ziva Tim and Tony got there too.

"Morning Boss!"

"Good Morning Gibbs" they greeted.

"Morning" was all he offered. Tony then approached him with a white envelope.

"The guys on the gate said to give you this. A guy delivered it. Doesn't have an address just your name on it."

Gibbs took it and opened it. It was a plain white envelope. Gibbs gut kicked in and he rushed to open it.

"Agent Gibbs,

Thought it was about time to inform you that your injury was not an accident. If that junky that I hired was of any worth, now you wouldn't even be alive to read this letter. I just want to tell you that it is time you payed for ruining the life of so many people including my Marine career... We'll be in touch but first I suggest you contact your M.E. friend.He may need you more right now...

R.H."

By the time Gibbs had finished the letter, all the blood in his face was drained. His team of course had noticed.

"Gibbs? Are you alright?" Ziva asked coming to him.

"Someone call Ducky! NOW!" He shouted.

Tony was the first to react. He dialed the number but no one was picking up. He tried Ducky's home but nothing again. Then he tried autopsy.

"Autopsy." Palmer's voice was heard.

"Hey Palmer... Is Ducky with you?"

"No...He hasn't arrived yet..."

"Ok thanks" Tony hang up. "Nothing Boss..." Tony said shaking his head. "What has happened? What did this letter say?"

Gibbs ignored his questions and turned to McGee.

"Pin his phone!"

"Yeah...It's off Boss...I can't find him..."McGee informed him.

Now Gibbs was slightly trembling. It couldn't be happening. Why? First him, now his family. He had to find Ducky. He was sure that the R.H. in the bottom of the letter stood for Robert Harris. Ex Marine of his unit, special training in torture methods and a criminal. Twenty five years ago, Gibbs had caught him for dealing drugs but to take him down he had to kill his brother, Frank, who was involved too. He still remembered Robert promising that he would come back for revenge and kill everyone he loved, just like he killed his only family.

Gibbs breaths were now beginning to become more short and difficult. Cold sweat was running in his face.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked him again.

"I...I have to find Du-..." he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because everything went black and he went down.

Ziva was the first one to notice Gibbs' paleness and she immediately knew something was wrong. When Gibbs hadn't answered the first time she had asked him,Ziva went a step closer to him. The second time when Gibbs turned to answer her she had noticed a slight tremble in his arm and the sweat in his face...

"I-I have to find Du..." he had said before he started to fall.

"Gibbs!" She has shouted and run forward to catch him before he fell.

"Tony call an ambulance! Now!"

Ziva lay Gibbs gently on the floor and put her finger on his neck for a pulse.

Relief washed over her when she found one. She then checked for his breath. Yeah, he was breathing normally.

"They'll be there in two minutes Ziva." Tony informed her as he kneeled next to his Boss alongside McGee and Ziva.

That's when Jenny started racing down the stairs and Ziva spotted her.

"Move!" She ordered to the crowd that had formed around the team. "Oh my God! Jethro! What happened?" She said kneeling down too.

"We don't know..." Tim informed. That was when they heard the paramedics instruct to make room so that they could take the patient to the ambulance as quickly as possible.

"Where are you taking him?" Tony asked.

"Bethesda" one of the paramedics answered.

They loaded Jethro into a gurney and moved fast to the elevator.

Jenny run from the stairs with Ziva Tony and Tim behind her.

They moved to Jenny's car.

"I'll drive. Director you are clearly not in the state of driving and there is no time for arguments so give me the keys." Tim took the situation in his hands.

"Ziva and I will drive with my car" Tony informed.

Jenny threw her keys at Tim and quickly they drove off to Bethesda Naval Hospital once again the letter and words of Gibbs forgotten.

Jenny was pacing in the waiting room back and forth her head in her hands as silent tears were making their way to her cheeks when Abby and Jimmy Palmer came almost running to them.

"Oh my God! Is Gibbs ok?" Abby asked obviously worried.

"We don't know Abs... The doctors are still running some tests." Tim answered.

Abby sat between him and Palmer leaning her head to Tim's shoulder and having her hand in Palmer's hand.

"Where is Ducky?" Tony wondered

"I've been trying to call him but he doesn't answer. I don't know where he is. Should we be worried?" Jimmy replied.

"It's unusual for Ducky to disappear like that. He usually informs us beforehand." Tim observed.

"Guys! Don't you remember? Gibbs! He said before he passed out that he had to find Du... He didn't have the chance to continue but I'm sure he meant Ducky! Maybe he had read something on that letter that you gave him Tony! Maybe Ducky wrote to him!" Ziva started to put the parts of the puzzle together.

"What letter?" Jenny inquired.

"Before I come to the Bullpen a guy in the entrance gave me a letter addressed to Gibbs and said to give it to him. I-I had forgotten all about it with what happened. Ziva is right. I'll go and see what I can find. Tim will you come with me?" Tony said standing up.

"Yeah of course Tony!"

"Just let us know of what the doctors said. And please someone call Jack."

"Yeah. I will Tony...You call when you find that letter" Jenny replied. Tony and Tim nodded and then took off.

It was five minutes later when the doctor Daniels approached them.

"I didn't think I would be seeing Jethro so soon. I had just cleared him for field work."

"Doctor. How is he?" It was Jenny that spoke first.

"He is fine. He was overwhelmed by something obviously. All the tests we ran had good results. His knee is a bit swollen and his pressure is a bit high but I expect with two days of rest he will be as good as new. Don't pressure him and don't stress him. I want him to go home and have a good nights sleep. I prescribed some meds for the headache he says he has and I suggest elevation and an ice pack for the knee. You can take him home in a hour. He waits for you Director. Says it's urgent. Just please try to relax him."

"Yeah I'll go in right away. What room Doc?"

"273."

Jenny started running towards the room the doctor had indicated and she surprisingly found it very quickly. It was just in the end of the corridor.She didn't bother to knock she just got in.

Gibbs was sitting in the bed arguing with the nurse.

"I just want Jenny Shepherd to come and talk to me its urgent."

"Senior Gibbs I have to take some blood for some tests and then I'll go and fetch her. Please stand still."

"You don't have to fetch her. She is right here." Jenny interfered. "Oh Jethro!" She said running to his embrace. He hugged her briefly and then he broke apart.

"Jenny, I need to find Ducky! Robert Harris wrote me a letter this morning. He said that the junky that hit me was actually paid to do it. His mission was to actually kill me but he wasn't good. And now he has Ducky. Please Jen I have to find him. I couldn't live with my self if something happened to him because of me."

"Oh my! I'll call DiNozzo! Don't worry Jethro we'll find him. I'll tell Abby and Ziva to go and help the boys." She said leaving the room in a hurry.

After two rings DiNozzo picked up his phone.

"Tony. Did you find that letter?"

"Yeah Director I was just about to call you. You have to get Abby and Ziva here I'll need them."

"I will." She hung up and moved towards the waiting room.

"Director is he ok?" Ziva said standing up from her seat.

"Yeah he's fine. We have a serious problem in our hands. As it seems Jethro received a letter that said that the hit on him two months ago was deliberate. Now the man that organized him may have Ducky. DiNozzo said to go back to the headquarters immediately. We have to find Ducky before it's too late."

"Oh my Gosh! Of course we'll leave right now!" Abby exclaimed and stood up too picking her handbag.

"I'll come with you! Dr Mallard is like a father to me... I can't just stand here and wait..." Palmer said and the three of them left as quickly as possible for the Navyward.

Jenny returned to Jethro's room and saw him frowning with his eyes closed. He approached him and wiped with a towel the sweat that had gathered in his eyebrows.

"Jethro, we'll find him. Relax. You saw what happened. I'm sure that Ducky and his charm can escape any situation."

"It's my fault Jen! Don't you get it? I'm to blame! I have to get out of here... I have to find Ducky before it's too late! Harris has a special training in torture! And I need to interrogate that bastard that shot me! DiNozzo should had done it before he threw him to jail in a heartbeat. We may had prevented it." He tried to get out of bed but Jenny pushed him back.

"No! You sit your arse back in that bed and wait until your doctor gives you the all clear which shouldn't be long. Until then you rest. If you want to help Ducky Jethro, then do as all a favor and make sure you are ok. I'm sure your team doesn't need to worry about you too. They have to be focused for Ducky's shake. And as for Tony, you know he wouldn't know. He did the right thing. He caught a junky for murder and for shooting his father. Now...I'm gonna call your dad. I won't give him any details because I'm sure you don't want to worry him but I'm gonna tell him that he should get here to keep you some company. Ok?"

Gibbs didn't answer he just looked away.

"Jethro please...Can you promise me that you'll just relax? I'm sure that in half an hour the doctor will release you. He said that he would. Can you please for half an hour just relax?"

"Ok.But after the half hour I'm gone. With or without you."

Jenny got out of the room to call Jack. True to her word she didn't mention anything about Ducky or the letter, she just said that Jethro was feeling a bit under the weather and was in need of some company. Jack of course said that he would book a ticket to D.C first thing in the morning and be there.

She then stepped again into the room. Jethro had closed again his eyes but he seemed more relaxed now.

"I was worried sick when I saw you lying in that floor." She told him her voice low. If he did have a headache he sure would like as much quite as he could get.

"Sorry Jen. It was just too much to take. My knee already hurt and then this came and...I just couldn't take it... It's my fault. I had to be strong and I didn't. I should be out there chasing the bastard."

"Not your fault honey." She put a hand in his forehead and rested it there. He appreciated the feel of coldness and he relaxed a bit more. The meds for the headache were starting to wore off now and he wasn't quite ready to face it again. Jenny knew and she took a clothe and put it under the water in the bathroom and the went back into the room and put it in his forehead.

"Thanks...Come and lie down Jen" he moved to make some space for her. She of course obeyed and she snuggled her head in his chest listening to the steady heartbeat. It seemed that it had only passed a second when the doctor came in.

"Hey Jethro...Ready to go home?"

"Ready as hell doc! Where do I sign?" He said noticing the discharging papers. He showed him where to sign and then examined him quickly to make sure that he was completely ok.

"The head ache back on?" Doctor Daniels asked noticing the wet clothe in his forehead.

"Yep. I'll take the pills and I'll be fine Doc . Just let me go home already."

"Ok...Just take it easy ok? I don't want to see you in here again, Jethro..."

Gibbs chuckled a bit and waived the doctor goodbye.

"Get dressed and I'll wait outside."

Jenny let him in the room alone for a bit. He got dressed as quickly as he could, took two pills for the headache one painkiller for the knee and left the hospital room.

When they arrived at the parking lot he moved towards the driver's seat but Jenny motioned him to go to the other side of the car.

"I don't plan on getting killed today so I'll drive"

They got into the car and went to the Navyward.

After the familiar "ding" of the elevator Gibbs strode out, Jenny hot on his heel,like nothing had happened.

"Someone talk to me!" He barked.

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed surprised.

"Oh hi there Boss! How are you feeling?" DiNozzo tried to ask but the only answer he got was a dark glare from his Boss.

"Yeah, not my business. Well to answer your question, the envelope and letter are down to Abby's lab and are being examined as we speak. We, have been trying to see what Ducky did just before his cellphone shut down but not much there either. He was at home as it seems. McGee is there with Palmer to see if they can find anything to help us."

"The R.H. stands for Robert Harris. He's our guy."

"Yeah we already know."

Gibbs took off without saying anything else to Abby's lab.

"Good job guys." Jenny praised them before she went to catch up with Gibbs in the elevator.

When he arrived at Abby's lab he went straight inside ignoring the annoying sounds of music that were too loud.

"Abs talk to me!" He almost shouted.

"Gibbs! Oh my God! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home resting! That's what the doctor said! And Ducky...What are we gonna do Gibbs? What if he's..."

"Abs we are not helping him if we just sit there and make guesses. So, tell me what you've got."

"I found some more prints on the envelope except yours. I run them through AFIS. It was indeed Harris."

"Abs pin his phone for me and call if you get anything else."

"Already have Sir! It's turned off but the minute he activates it I'll know and I'll get him!We'll get him Gibbs won't we?"She asked more insecurely now.

"Of course we will" Gibbs kissed her in the head and moved to the elevator once more Jenny behind him.

"I'll go in my office see if I can help any other way. Find anything more."

"Ok." Their ways split up as the elevator door opened.

"Boss, Richard Harris, dishonorable discharged twenty three years ago. He was caught for selling and using drugs. He was..."

"I know this already DiNozzo I was his C.O. I put him in jail. I want an address, a phone number, anything..."

"I may help you with those Gibbs" Ziva said taking the remote control of the plasma off Tony's hand.

"I searched a bit and found that his bills are mailed to 1345 Wilkes St, Alexandria."

"DiNozzo you with me. Ziva wait for McGee and search deeper... We have to find this guy."

They left with Tony and in twenty minutes they had arrived to their destination.

"Harris open up!NCIS!" Gibbs banged at the door. When no one showed up to open it, he motioned for DiNozzo to hit it open with his leg, as he did.

With their guns raised they searched the place.

"Clear Boss!" Tony said moving towards Gibbs.

It was a small place. It only had a living room, a small kitchen a bedroom and a bathroom. In the living room Harris had a board in which photos of Gibbs and his team were pinned.There was also a photo of his dad and Jenny. Gibbs' photo had a wide X in red on it but there was nothing else in the place.

Tony and Gibbs spent at least an hour searching for any leads but they didn't find anything. They packed the board and its continents for Abby to examine, and headed to NCIS once again.

When they arrived McGee was the first one to speak.

"Boss! We went to Ducky's place with Palmer and found tire tracks in front of the entrance door. Nothing was out of place expect from the tracks. I also tried to see where he's been form when Harris' phone was on but the only location I could find in the last twenty four hours was his place in Alexandria."

"Good job." He said and left once again for Abby's lab.

Once in the elevator, Gibbs hit the power off button. He put his hands on the railing trying to steady himself. Everything was spinning around him and he didn't have time to waste. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

Unknown it had read on the caller ID.

He picked it up and hit the on button on the elevator again.

"Gibbs" he answered it.

"Agent Gibbs, how good to hear your voice again. I've been worried about you..."

"Where is Ducky Harris?" By that time he had reached Abby's lab and in the hearing of the name Abby started tracking it.

"Oh you mean your M.E. friend? He's right here. Say hello to Gibbs for me doctor..."

"Jethro I'm fine don't worry!" He heard Ducky from inside.

"If you pull one hair of his head, I promise you Harris that twenty five years in Leavenworth will seem like cramps in front of what awaits you."

"Oh...So you're threatening me? You know that I have your friend here don't you Gibbs? Let me be gracious and cut you a deal. I'll leave your Doctor here free if you come and find me alone. If I see any bugs or hidden cameras he dies. If I see that someone has followed you he dies. I'll be waiting in the warehouse next to the old train station.You have one hour." He hung up.

"Abby?" He questioned.

"Couldn't find him Gibbs. I narrowed it down to a 15 mile radius."

"Send it to McGee. Maybe they can find anything. Do you have anything else for me?"

"Yeah. The tire tracks are from a Ford Anguilla the 2005 model. There are a total of two hundreds in the area of D.C. and ... only fifteen in the 15 mile radius I narrowed the call to."

"Nice work Abs. Send that to McGee too..."

When Gibbs arrived to the bullpen everyone were working furiously.

"Boss, Abby sent me the results I'll try to narrow down the possible areas in which he may be hiding. Maybe in an hour or two I'll have some results." McGee informed him.

"I put out a BOLO for the car and for Harris Boss. No hits yet but I hope we'll have some soon." DiNozzo said without taking his head off his computer screen.

"I'm searching deeper in his background Gibbs and in his history in jail. Nothing yet."

"Good job everybody! Keep it up!" He smiled to them a little bit leaving them more and more surprised and moved towards Jenny's office.No one had got used to Gibbs praising so much and smiling too.

Gibbs knew that he had to take Ducky's place. He also knew that to keep his friend safe he had to go alone and the only way that could happen was of none knew about him trading places his the M.E. Rule #4. Of course he was aware that once in Harris' hands he was a dead man. But he counted in his team to find him in time. But if they didn't, he didn't want the last words from him to be any complaints or orders. That's why he praised them. Now it was time to go and see Jenny.

He got into the office without knocking ignoring Cynthia once again.

"Agent Gibbs how can I help you?"

"Just wandering if you have anything for me Madame Director."

"Nope, nothing from my contacts. It seems like Harris didn't have a lot of company in prison. He was a loner. And none of his buddies is getting it sometime soon so judging by his file and this I could say that he may not have an accomplice."

"My gut agrees. I'm going for coffee and I'll be back." He informed her kissing her with passion on the lips. She didn't pulled away immediately but after ten seconds she did.

"Hey! What's up with you? We're at work remember?" She looked at him suspiciously. He just smiled at her and left.

"I'm going for a coffee run." He lied to his team. Then he stood a moment to look at them all smiled again and left to the elevator.

"What's up with him? Why is he smiling like that to us? Is he sick?" Tony wondered.

"That's very un-Gibbs. I think he's up to something..." Tim answered.

No one knew that for Gibbs it was time for action...


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_ _**Hello to all the great readers out there!!!! I wanted to thank you for all the nice reviews and all your support! I really didn't anticipate for this story to go this well...I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for any grammatical or dictational mistakes.English is not my native language so any corrections are welcome...**_

 _ **Well the last chapter had the less reviews than the others. So I'm guessing you are mad that Gibbs passed out and that Ducky got abducted... So here's my redemption... Please review and follow!!!!!**_

 _ **Yours forever and ever**_

 _ **-E.A.**_

Once in his car, Gibbs took all his weapons off and his vest and put them in the back seat.He got into the driver's sit and started the engine.

After fifteen minutes he was at the warehouse.Right in time. He parked the car and got out. He opened the door of the warehouse and shouted.

"Harris I'm here! Leave the Doctor now!"

From the shadows Richard Harris emerged with Ducky in front of him.

"Duck are you ok?"

"Yeah Jethro, I'm fine...He didn't do anything to me. You shouldn't have come."

"Shut up Doc! Nice of you to join us Gunny" Harris greeted letting go off Ducky. " Now Doc move nice and slow towards the door and once out leave and don't look back or your friend here will die. Gibbs come here with your hands in the air where I can see them."

Gibbs slowly raised his hands and started walking towards Harris.

When he and Ducky were next to each other he said,

"Duck tell them I love them for me ok? To Jenny, the team my dad even Palmer. You did good... Nice job Doc!"

"You'll tell them yourself once the team saves you."

"Shut up both of you before I kill you both!" Harris interrupted their tender moment. When Gibbs was in front of him, Harris grabbed his arms and cuffed them, then stuck a needle to his neck and all Gibbs could see was black.

Once Ducky was out of the warehouse he got into Gibbs' truck and got the engine running. He drove as fast as he could to the Navyward and went to the bullpen.

"Ducky! Were have you been?Are you ok? Let me get the Boss."

"Tony...Gibbs is with Harris... He came to save me and he exchanged himself for me. I don't think that he'll be able to answer his phone anytime soon... We have to find him!"

"What are you talking about Duck? He...He has gone for coffee. He can't be with Harris..."

"He is. Come I'll show you!" Ducky Ziva Tony and Tim all moved towards the parking lot. Sure enough, all of Gibbs' belongings were in the back seat. His vest, his gun, his knives, his wallet...

"Oh my God!" Ziva exclaimed putting her hand on her mouth.

"Where Ducky? Where was the exchange made?" Tony asked a bit roughly than he intended to.

"In the warehouse next to the old train station." The M.E. answered his question.

"Go and get checked.Tell the others.The rest with me!"

Meanwhile in a farm outside Alexandria Gibbs was seated in the middle of a farm house in a wooden chair, hands tied behind the back of the chair and his legs tied to one leg of the chair each. He was just starting to wake up from the tranquilizer that Harris had injected him with.

His head was spinning and he was nauseous. A movement from behind him caught his eye.

"So you decided to wake up?" Harris asked. Gibbs didn't answer. He wasn't here to converse.

"I say we start right away." He pulled a scalpel from his pocket and got near Gibbs. Of course as a Marine Gibbs didn't even looked away. He didn't even let a moan slip through his mouth when Harris started cutting through his forearms just deeply enough to cause him a slow death from blood loss .He just hoped that this would be over soon.

Tony and the others arrived at the warehouse twenty minutes later. They got in with their guns raised and started searching the place.

When all three "clear"s were heard they started looking for evidence.

"I've got something! A set of footprints!"

Tim said proud with his discovery.

Tony got near to examine it.

"He was standing here," he indicated the footprints McGee found, "and Ducky must have stood in front of him." He indicated an other set of footprints just in front of the first ones.

"And that's were Gibbs stood." Ziva pointed at a set of footprints just a feet away from the others.

"Look here, he must have dragged him to the back...Come on!" Ziva showed the way into an alley in the back of the warehouse.

"Hey Tony! I've got some tire tracks here! That looks like mud. I'll pack some to get it to Abby. Maybe she can find something." Tim grabbed a testing tube and put some of the mud inside.

After searching thoroughly the warehouse they decided to return to the Navyward.

When the team arrived they saw Jenny pacing back and forth in front of Gibbs' desk. Once she noticed them, she turned and stopped.

"What did you find?" She asked anxiously.

"It seems that he sedated and dragged Gibbs to the car. We found footprints and tire tracks and some mud for Abby to examine. Nothing more." Tony answered her question as he put his things down to get settled in his desk.

Gibbs was feeling awful. The loss of blood had made him more nauseous. He had passed out for an hour and now he could barely keep his eyes open. Harris didn't give him any water or something to eat but that wasn't a problem to Gibbs yet. He was more concerned about his cuts.

Just as he was trying to relax Harris returned to the farm a bucket in his arms.

"I brought something to soothe the pain" He poured the salted water on Gibbs' arms but still the Marine only closed his eyes and frowned. He wouldn't give the satisfaction to Harris so soon. He would hold as long as he could.

"You are a tough nut to crack Gibbs. But don't worry everyone does eventually..."

He pulled a cigarette from him pocket and lighted it up. Once he was done smocking it he pressed it to Gibbs' chest and then threw it on the ground.

Then he untied him.

"Stand up you bastard! NOW!"

Gibbs stood up but his legs trembling. Harris grabbed him by the arms and took him to the side of the farm house. He tied him,then, to the wall, his hands over his head, and started punching and kicking him. After a really painful session, Gibbs was sure that he had at least one rib or two broken. Maybe his team wouldn't make it in time after all...

"Abby tell me please that you found something!" Tony said exasperated walking into Abby's lab.

Abby with red puffy eyes from crying moved to her computer. The lab was surprisingly quite. There was no music. Now the music didn't help. In Ducky's case though it did.

"I...I tested the mud and I found that there is a substance of fertilizer in it. As it seems this specific brand is only found in farms that grow corn. In the fifteen mile radius I narrowed down the call Harris made to Gibbs, there are only three farms that may use this fertilizer. As for the footprints I can tell you that the first ones were a size 10 which was Ducky's, a size 11 that was Gibbs' and a size 10.5 that is probably Harris'. The tire tracks are a match to the ones we found outside Ducky's home...Get him Tony"

"We will Abs...Thanks."

With that he took off to the bullpen.

"Anything on the BOLO?"

"Nothing yet Tony... I found the location of the three farms."

"Great Tim! Come on then, we have a trip to Alexandria to make."

"I'll come too." Jenny announced.

"Jenny... Let us handle it. Harris...We don't know what he has done to Gibbs. Maybe it's for your own good to stay here... I'll promise to call the moment we find him...Please?"

"Alright Ziva...But call ok?"

The three nodded and left in a hurry...

Gibbs' hands hurt. He had been hanged in the wall for over an hour with Harris punching and kicking him. Now he had found more painful ways to play with Gibbs...

"Turn around!" Gibbs tried to turn but he was too exhausted to do it. That infuriated Harris who started to hit him with a rope. After 10 hard swats on the chest he forced Gibbs to turn around and he started hitting him in the back. Gibbs didn't know for how long because after five minutes he was passed out.

"How long McGee?"

"Just a mile more Ziva...Should be on your left..."

They had searched all the first two farms and now they were heading to the last one. You could cut the tension with a knife in the car. Everyone hoped that their efforts to find Gibbs won't be fruitless and that their Boss would be in this last farm.

Ziva stopped the car outside the farm and they all got out with their vests on and their guns raised.

"Tony the Ford..." Ziva pointed on a Ford Anguilla which was parked in the side of the farm.

Tony nodded and went towards the entrance which was closed. He leaned to hear anything and he heard someone inside moving. He signaled to Ziva to go to the car and wait there and to Tim to kick open the door.

"NCIS! HANDS IN THE AIR HARRIS!"

Harris terrified started running through the back door to his car. Ziva spotted him immediately and shot him twice right in the center of the chest. He sure as hell was dead.

"Gibbs!" Tony said spotting his Boss first.

He untied him and put him gently in his lap.

" 'Bout...time..." Gibbs' voice was heard like a whisper.

"The paramedics are on their way Boss... hold on..." Tim tried to reassure him.

The team was terrified. Gibbs' clothes were torn, he had blood all over him and in the places that were uncovered by some sort of clothing item he was all bruised.

Ziva kneeled next to him and put her hand into his.

"...Good...job..." he said looking at all of them before a coughing fit hit him.

Ziva squeezed his hand a little.

That was when the sirens of the ambulance were heard...

The paramedics rushed inside and loaded Gibbs in the ambulance.

"We know...Bethesda..." one of them informed them. He was the one that had taken Gibbs to the hospital two days ago...

"Ziva go...McGee and I will meet you once the replacement team comes and takes over...I'll call Ducky...You call Jenny."

Ziva nodded and run to catch up the ambulance.

"Jenny we found him. We're in Bethesda."

"We'll come there right away. I have Jack and Abby with me..." she said and hung up.

After five minutes Ducky rushed into the waiting room looking for Ziva. When he found her he sat next to her.

"How's he?" He asked taking her hand into his. Ducky knew what Gibbs meant for Ziva. He also knew that Ziva right now was in great deal of emotional pain and which she was hiding and for which she needed comfort.

"They haven't informed me. But he was pretty beaten up Ducky... This monster...I..."

"You did good Ziva... You all did...I'm sure Gibbs is very proud of you my dear..."

"How did you get away without a scratch?"

"He didn't want me to torture me. He wanted me to be a bait for Gibbs. He just left me in that warehouse with a cup of tea and some biscuits like we had a rendezvous of some kind."

"Oh Ducky... Why does he have to play the hero all the time? Doesn't he understand that we are here to help him? Doesn't he know that there are people who care if something happens to him?" Now Ziva's eyes were filled with tears.

"He's Jethro my dear. He thinks that by putting himself in danger he'll keep you safe. But you are right. Sometimes he forgets what he leaves behind. But that's where we fit in. We have to remind him that we are here. And maybe, one day he won't have to take the world in his shoulders all alone. Maybe he'll let us help him. You just have to remind him." Ziva moved closer to the M.E. and hugged him.

"Thank you Ducky..." she whispered.

That's how Jenny , Jack,Abby and the team found them.

"Did they say anything yet?" Jack asked anxiously.

"No not yet but I expect a doctor will be with us shortly...Come on Jack sit down for a moment." Ducky suggested. Jack just nodded and sat opposite of Ducky and Ziva, Abby leaning in his shoulder.

As he had expected the Doctor Daniels appeared five minutes later.

"I thought we had finished the visits in the hospital... I told him to take it easy only two days ago..." he tried to lighten the mood in the room but he was unsuccessful.

"I know you are worried so I'm gonna tell you the truth. He has two broken ribs, a lot of cuts in his forearms probably from some kind of knife, maybe a scalpel, deep wound in his back and chest, some of them had to be stitched up but I am most worried about the amount of blood he has lost. We have given him already a bag of 0 and we'll probably give him one more. He's not conscious yet but you can go and see him. Two at a time..."

"Thank you Doctor Daniels. Let's hope this is the last time we meet under these circumstances..."

The doctor waived his goodbyes and left the waiting room.

"Jack I think you should go in first. I'll come to stay for a while then I will trade places with Jenny. For the rest of you, you have orders from your doctor to go and get some sleep. Jethro isn't going anywhere and you've been up for two days in a row. So, misters and misses, I suggest to go and sleep for eight hours straight and then return. We don't want anyone else admitted to the hospital..."

"Yes Ducky is right everybody...Go home..." Jenny spoke after Ducky when the others opened their mouths to protest. When Jenny told them to go home however they just nodded and got up to leave.

Jack hadn't said a word from the time they left the headquarters until they got to the hospital and that worried both Jenny and Ducky.

"Jack are you alright?" Jenny sat next to him and Ducky and put a hand in his knee squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah...I'll be fine...We had a talk the other day and he told me that he was scared that a dirtbag like the one that shot him will come and hurt him again and I...I told him that he was safe... I was wrong." Jack run a hand through his hair and sighed. Then he continued.

"What was that the doctor said? That he had told him to take it easy two days ago?"

"Yes, Jennifer what did he mean by that? I thought that he had cleared him for field duty a week ago..."

Now it was Jenny's turn to sigh.

"Jack, do you remember when I called you two days ago and told you to come because Jethro was feeling under the weather? The truth is that the same morning, Jethro received a letter. The letter said that the hit on him two months ago was done deliberately. It also implied that Ducky here was abducted by the same person that had ordered the hit on Jethro and that had wrote the letter, Robert Harris . Jethro just...couldn't take it all and collapsed. We took him here to the hospital but the doctor said it was all ok and just told him to take it easy... Jethro then received a call from Harris that told him to trade places with Ducky if he wanted him to be safe. Jethro didn't say anything and went alone... The rest you know...I'm sorry Jack we didn't tell you anything... Jethro insisted not to."

"Are you ok Ducky? Did that monster do anything to you?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah... He didn't do anything to me... He was more interested in Jethro I think..."

"Well, I'll go to see how my son is doing. And Jenny, so that you know next time, don't do everything Jethro tells you to do." He gave her a smile squeezed her hand and then went to Jethro's room.

"I'll be there shortly Jack...I'll leave you alone for a few moments..." Ducky knew that Jack would need some time alone to digest Gibbs' situation and to accept it.

"Go home Jenny. For an hour or two at least. You need to eat and have some sleep."

"Yeah...I'll be at Jethro's if you need me..."

"I know my dear, I know..."

Jack walked into Jethro's room cautiously. He had anticipated that his son was all bruised so he wasn't really take by surprise when he saw him.

He just, for once more, sat besides him and took his hand in his.

He knew that his son was as stubborn as hell and that he would give anything to save the ones close to him. Since Shanon and Kelly has gone he was overprotective of his own but that sometimes was bad for him.

"Oh son...What am I gonna do with you?"

He sighed again.

Ducky walked in then.

"Isn't he awake yet?"

"Nope."

"Well don't worry Jack. He'll wake up soon."

"I know..."

The first thing Gibbs was aware of when he started regaining his senses was the strong smell of antiseptic. So he was sure that he was in the hospital. Flashbacks of that farm came back to him and he remembered DiNozzo having him in his lap. They had found him in time.

He opened one eye carefully but closed it shortly after because of the blinding light. He tried to open both just a few seconds later and he was successful. He looked around and saw his dad in one chair and Ducky in the other their eyes closed but he knew they weren't sleeping. He then became aware of the fact that his dad had his hand in his so he squeezed it slightly.

Jack opened his eyes immediately when he felt the light squeeze and he was met with the blue ones of his only son.

"Leroy! You're awake!"

"Hello dad..." Gibbs croaked.

"Jethro...It's good to see you awake my friend. How are you feeling?" Ducky looked him in the eyes with a worried look.

"Like I've been run over by a track Duck."

"Let me fetch the doctor..." Ducky stood up to go and call someone.

"I'll bring you some water son." Jack filled a plastic cap with some cold water and some ice cubes and put a straw on it. He helped Gibbs up and put the straw in his mouth.

The cold water was very much appreciated by his throat. It felt like Sahara had moved permanently in his mouth.

"Thanks Dad"

They sat in comfortable silence waiting for the doctor to come.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Doctor McGregor. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly Doc? Awful."

"Yeah that's anticipated." The doctor chuckled a bit. "In a scale one to ten how is the pain?"

"Seven."

"Ok..." the doctor said making a note in his chart. "I'll have the nurse give you some more morphine. So, Agent Gibbs, I have to inform you that you had some pretty serious injuries. Are you aware of any of them?"

"I know about the wounds in the back, chest and forearms and I believe I may have a rib broken."

"You are correct. We had to stitch many of your wounds and you had lost a great amount of blood but we replaced it. You have two ribs broken but you were very lucky because you didn't puncture your lung. That means that you'll be here for at least a week and that not even desk duty for two weeks after. It also means that you'll have to be very careful. No weight lifting, not standing too much, a lot of rest.Doctor Daniels informed me that you probably disobey me but if you do I'll keep you in here until I think you are ready to go. So, are you going to promise that you'll do as your doctor ordered you to?"

"Yeah, sure Doc..."

"Don't worry Doctor McGregor, I'll keep an eye on him..." Jack gave his son a "Gibbs stare".

"Well then I'll have the nurse come and increase your morphine. I'll come back later to examine you..." Doctor McGregor nodded and left the room.

"So, how long have I been out?"

" 'Bout two hours. Jenny will be in her way here. Your team was ordered to go and sleep. They will be here tomorrow."

"When did you arrive Dad?"

"This mornin'. Jenny called me two nights ago."

"Yeah I know. She told me she would."

"Yeah the thing is she failed to mention that you had passed out and that Ducky was missing."

"Well, you had enough in your head already. I told her not to worry you."

"Next time you tell me. Ok? I'm your father. I deserve to know."

The first thing Jenny noticed when she approached Gibbs' room around seven in the afternoon was his familiar laughter. It was like music in her ears.

She leaned in the doorway of the room looking at him smiling. He turned and saw her the smile in his face remaining.

"Hello Jennifer. Right on time." Ducky looked the time in his watch. "Would you care to join me for a late lunch Jack? We should really keep our strength up if we have to deal with this young man here." He pointed at Gibbs laughing.

"Of course Ducky. Let's leave them lovebirds alone..." Jack winked at Jenny and then left the room with Ducky.

"I think that we are too obvious..."

"Ya think Jen?"

She approached and kissed him in the lips softly.

"Missed you."

"Oh really? Mister "I go and do it all alone" missed me?"

"Come on Jen...I had no other choice. Rule #4 remember?I didn't want anyone of you to get hurt."

"The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Second best tell one more person. Third best? There is no third best." She quoted the rule. "Well,if you wanna know you did just as much damage because YOU got hurt."

Gibbs didn't say anything. Both sides had a different story to tell but neither was absolutely right. The right was somewhere in the middle...

"How are the kids?"

"I can't really know. You will tell when they come to see you tomorrow. You always know..."

"Well, it's ma job,isn't it?"

She leaned in again and kissed him.

"Love it when you play Papa-Gibbs"

"I don't play it. Deep inside I'm a big softie...Remember? You said it..."

"Oh...I remember..." she answered mischievously.

"In three weeks I'll be back the doctor said..."

"That's good to hear... Took you long enough the last time..."

"Yep. I know. He also suggested that I have someone to keep an eye on me..."

"Did he now? Well good for you Jack is here." She said raising her eyebrows.

"My dad's old. Maybe you can come to keep an eye on both of us?"

"Well, I'd love to because my home will be occupied by the next week and I was wondering were I could live..."

"You rented it?" He asked surprised.

"I was going to surprise you but you had to get yourself beaten up pretty hard. You ruined that surprise too... The moving van will be at your place tomorrow. Of course if the proposition still stands..." His eyes light up with joy.

"Of course it stands! Can't wait Jen! Come here..."

She approached him and he took her face and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss quickly deepened allowing their tongues to dance their own little dance.

When they had to break apart to breathe Jenny spoke.

"I'm sure the doctor said to rest, so let's stick to the kisses sir. Alright?"

"Sure lady-Boss."

He moved and allowed her to lie besides him having his arms around her.

Jenny tried to snuggle in his chest but her actions were stopped by a loud "Auch"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Jethro!" the terrified look on her face amused him so he started laughing.

"Two broken ribs. Remember?"

"You find that funny?"

"Well obviously..."

"You are very lucky that you're hurt because if you weren't I may have hit you..."

"Of course you would..."


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs woke up again around 8:00 in the morning. Jenny had already left because she had to take care of the moving track that would come to leave her stuff in Gibbs' house. They had agreed that Jenny would take his dad with her in case she needed some help and because Jack needed some sleep and a decent food. They had left around 7:00 and now it was Ducky's turn to watch over Gibbs for two hours until someone from his team came.

Gibbs had been protesting, because everyone insisted that someone should be with him all the time. In his exact words: "I'm not a baby. Nothing will happen to me if I'm left alone for just an hour." But of course everyone had disagreed. When it came to Gibbs even Palmer was worried. That's why the whole team had made a schedule to keep him company.

As far as Gibbs knew today was the only day that he could speak to Ducky without having any additional company. So he planned to take advantage of it.

When he woke up, Gibbs, saw Ducky solving a crossword puzzle on the newspaper.

"Need any help with that Duck?"

"Oh...Jethro you woke up. Rather early I might add... No thank you, I think I can manage."

"I'm sure you can..."

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" putting the newspaper down and standing up in a hurry.

"Nope. Maybe just a cup of coffee."

"You know that I can't do that. Let me go and grab you something from the vending machine. I hear they have great milk." He started walking to the door but Gibbs stopped him.

"I do not like milk Ducky. And I would rather wait for an hour more until I eat."

"Then let me get the nurse to..."

"Duck,I'm not really in the mood. We need to talk and you know it. It'll be hell of a lot easier if you just sit down and not try to get away with it. It's obvious that you're avoiding me and I wanna know why."

"You are right as always Jethro... I know you have a rule against it my friend but let me apologize...For everything... I was careless. I should have known that you would come all alone to save me. I had to know... And then I just left with your car... I didn't even try to follow that son of a bitch. And now,I learn that you were admitted to the hospital only two days ago and you jeopardized your health just to save me... For the first time, believe me Jethro, I am undoubtedly at a loss of words."

"Doesn't seem like it..." he chuckled a bit and Ducky cracked a smile too.

"I owe you Jethro and I'm deeply sorry for what happened to you..." he apologized again.

"Not your fault Duck. Harris would eventually get me. And I have already collected so, we are even."

"I don't understand..."

"Well let me clear it up for you then... Duck, you helped me so many times with my problems, you stood like a father to me when my own father wasn't there. So I think we are even..."

"Thank you Jethro... I'm really touched."

"I'm just happy that that's settled. Enough with the emotional talking. Now bring this crossword to solve it. We've got nothing better to do anyways..."

"Just one last thing... Remember when in that warehouse you told me to tell everyone you loved them. Well I am glad that you have the chance to do it yourself... But I want you to promise me you will tell them. They need and deserve to know it. I'm sure they will appreciate it."

"Promise Duck."

The time with Ducky passed quickly before his team came to visit. Gibbs could hear them from the hall.

"Well the doctor said the room was right at the end of the hallway." Tim's voice was heard.

"Oh I'm so glad we'll get to see Gibbs! I was going to blow yesterday in my apartment because I hadn't seen him yesterday and I..." Ziva cut off Abby before she could continue.

"Abby...We all get to see him now. Just relax..."

"I don't think she can Zee-vah... She has already had 3 Caf-POWs. I can't wait to see Gibbs' face when we show him the coffee..." Tony said smirking and rubbing his hands.

In the room Gibbs smiled to Ducky.

"I guess they know you too well for your own good Jethro..."

"I s'pose..."

Then McGee's voice was heard from the outside.

"I found it!"

"Well what are you waiting Timmy? Go in! I wanna see the El Jafe..." Abby pushed Tim aside and got into the room.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She ran to his bed and hugged him.

"Abbs...The...ribs..."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bossman! I forgot! Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine... Is good to see you too Abbs..."

"Hello Boss!"

"DiNozzo...Ziva...McGee..." Gibbs nodded his head in acknowledgement...

"How are you feeling Gibbs?" Ziva's eyes were companionate and she looked at him softly.

"A lot better. Those pain meds are quite good..."

"Well, if it matters you look a lot better Boss than yesterday." Tim was honest.

"Well thanks McGee..."

"So, how long are you gonna stay in here El Jafe? Burt the hippo already misses you..."

"In three weeks I'll be back the doctor said Abbs... Those ribs need time to heal."

"Well it's not like you are making their job any easier Gibbs. Getting all worried for everything and everyone. Risking your life..." Abby glared at him a bit upset now.

"That's ma job isn't it Abby? That's why I'm the team leader. I am supposed to protect you. You are family. Every one of you." He pronounced each word of the last phrase separately.His affection was obvious.

"Big softie Gibbs has come to the surface again. I think you're getting softer by the day Bossman..." Gibbs didn't need to answer her. He just glared at her. Only Abby could say those things out loud...

"Well, I'll be on my way then. I have an autopsy to do on Harris. I can say Jethro that this will be an autopsy I'm going to enjoy..." Ducky took his hat and coat bid his farewell and walked out of the room.

"Take a sit. We have plenty of room..." Gibbs indicated the chairs around his bed and the unoccupied bed next to his. His doctor knew that he would have a lot of visitors and had arranged for him to be alone in his room.

As soon as they sat around him, he looked everyone in the eyes one by one and then full of pride admitted something that he could not have told any of them a few moths ago out loud.

"I'm very proud of you. Once again, I owe you and I'm grateful that I have you. You saved me..."

"It was our duty Boss! You would have done the same.We all know that. And in fact you did for Ducky..." Tim was the first to speak. Gibbs gave him a nod and to lighten up the mood he added:

"Well for a moment I thought that I would have to deal with Harris alone. I had him of course. But I figured that it was good to give you a chance. It would be very annoying to have to change a team... I am used to you..."

"Well we are used to you too Boss.That's the worrying part..." Tony shook his head in disapproval.

They all laughed a bit. And after a moment of silence Gibbs continued...

"When I found Ducky at the warehouse, I assigned him a task but he told me that I would carry it on when you would find me..."

"So you were so convinced that we wouldn't find you?" Ziva inquired surprised her eyebrows shooting up in her forehead. Gibbs sent a glare to her way for interrupting him.

"No Ziver... I thought that I wouldn't last in Harris' hands." He explained to her annoyed emphasizing the "I". "Anyways, this morning he made me promise to finish this task. And since you are all gathered here, I plan to do it now. But...if I hear anyone of you discuss it again outside of this room I will head slap you into next year." He sent a small glare their ways.

"So what is this so important task Boss?" Tony's eyes were glittering mischievously.

"The task is to tell you...that...I...love you" He said the last part under his breath making it incomprehensible.

"Gibbs...What did you say?" Abby she asked him.

"I said I love you! Ok? I said it!" Gibbs was exasperated his hands shooting up in the air too fast that his ribs hurt so much he let a groan out.

"Gibbs!" "Boss!" "Oh my God Gibbs" His team rushed to his aid. He took a moment to control his breathing.

"Yeah.I'm fine..." he started relaxing again. His team of course hadn't recovered from the "I love you" part...

For a few moments the mouths of his team were wide open. But Abby being more accustomed to Gibbs' soft side was the first to react.

"That I should have reordered...Wow... Well big softie... We love you too...Isn't That right guys?"

A choir of "Yes" "Of course we do" "Undoubtedly" was heard...

"Well what are you waiting then? Group hug! Bring it!" Abby rushed them to do it...

They were reluctant at the beginning because they feared their Boss' reaction but Gibbs figured that out right away.

"I second it...Come on now...! I might change my mind..." He looked at them encouragingly.

Without second thoughts they enveloped him with their hands. Gibbs kissed Ziva's and Abby's heads and squeezed Tony's and Tim's shoulders.

When they broke apart almost a minute after, emotion flooded Gibbs and he tried to conceal it but some of it was shown by a single tear that run down his cheek. He wiped it quickly not wanting everyone to realize it but of course Ziva did. She was keeping an eye on him since they got to the hospital. It was like she feared that he would disappear or something if she left him from her sight...

She sat next to him and patted his arm smiling at him. After he collected himself he looked at DiNozzo sternly.

"Are you planning to get this coffee back to your house DiNozzo? Cause it's breaking my nose smelling it and I think it has my name on it..."

" Oh...Yeah you're right Boss...There you go... It's from your coffee shop... I was sure that Ducky wouldn't allow you to drink any so I got you one..." he handed his Boss the still warm coffee.

Gibbs took a ship and closed his eyes. He let the hot liquid in his mouth for a bit enjoying the bitter taste. Three days without coffee to Gibbs was like an eternity.

"Do you want a room you two?" Abby provoked him.

"Abby, he has three days to drink coffee...I'm surprised that he even talks to us. Ah! That's why he has become so emotional! Isn't it Gibbs? It's side effects from lack of coffee!"

"Well Ziver,you might be right..." Gibbs replied swallowing his mouthful with loud "gulp".

They all laughed.

The week in the hospital had passed quickly and now it was time for Gibbs to go back to his house. Well, his and Jenny's house... He couldn't quite believe it yet.He had to see it for himself.

Jenny had come to pick him up. Gibbs had signed all the paperwork needed and he had his bag ready when Jenny arrived at his room.

"Hello beautiful..." He kissed her in the lips.

"Hello to you too handsome. Ready?"

"Oh yeah..." he nodded his head.

He grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder. He got closer to her, took her hand in his and they left.

It was the first time that Gibbs had been in his house since Jenny had moved in with him so imagine his surprise when he walked into the living room but couldn't sit anywhere because of the boxes.

"Jen... Where's my couch?"

"I haven't shorted this things out yet Jethro. Thought you would like a say in it. My furniture is still in the townhouse and it will stay there. But these are books and decorations and some of my paperwork and things that I couldn't leave behind, like my pictures and my father's stuff..."

"Well, I'll have plenty of time to help you short this out..."

"Oh I know... I took some time off until you come back... I promised Jack I would keep an eye on you..."

Jack had left for Stillwater after the persistence of Gibbs and because he knew that now that Jenny had moved in with him and had taken time off, he could be relaxed. He trusted her, so it was more easy to say goodbye and leave them behind.

"How about we move to the bedroom for now? I have a very fun way to spend our time until lunch time Jen... And before you say anything. I'm fine... We will just take it easy...It's been almost two weeks since we last... I don't think I can contain myself any longer..."

"Well, I hoped you would say that." She leaned in and kissed him in the lips passionately. He took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. Soon enough their clothes were on the floor and they were on the bed...

Oh wasn't that a fun morning...

An hour later they still lay on the bed in each other's arms.

"Well all this exercise has made me hungry. I'll go and grab a shower. Care to join me?"

"Oh yeah...I would very much like to join you Jethro..."

They stood up and headed to the shower.

When they were finished they got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"What will you cook Jen?" Gibbs moved closer to where she stood over the kitchen stirring some pasta. He started kissing her to the neck. Small sweet kisses...

"Jethro... I can't focus! If you continue teasing me like that, I don't think there'll be any food to eat because I would probably burn it...And I would prefer some homemade food into my stomach rather than take out again. So, why don't you go and work on that boat of yours... It's been a while."

"Yep.. You're right I'll just do that."

He moved to the basement. Stopping at the end of the stairs breathing in the sawdust for a few moments.

He picked up his sanding paper and started working. The sounds of the wood and the feeling underneath his hands soothing him. It was like only a minute had passed when he heard Jenny come down the stairs.

"The food's ready. Come on up..."

"Yeah I'll be there in a moment." He left the sanding paper in the work bench and went to leave when a photo in the workbench caught his eye. It was the one Shanon and Kelly had sent him when he was in Afghanistan. He smiled when he saw and picked it up to pin it to one of the selves. When he went to climb the stairs he noticed something.

He didn't have that sadness and bitterness in him now that he saw a picture of them... He only felt the love and remembered the good times! Maybe he was healing after all.

"Jethro! Come on! The pasta will get cold!" Jenny shouted from the kitchen interrupting his thoughts.

"On my way Jen!" He climbed the stairs and went to eat with his love...

The three weeks passed quickly and Gibbs was soon sitting in the bullpen with his team examining cold cases. It had been a quite few days...

"Boss does the invitation for tonight still stand?"

"Yeah DiNozzo. Jenny will leave for the weekend so I'll have the place to my self."

"Well I think I should stay... I don't like the idea of you being alone, doing whatever you want and bringing home whomever you want..." Jenny's voice was heard from the entrance of the squad room. She started walking towards him.

"So you are going to have the sleepover without me?"

"It's your fault you had to leave to NY for the weekend we had the sleepover planned Jen..."

"Well in that case, Ziva, I'll count on you to keep an eye on him..."

"Of course Jenny. Don't you worry..."

"I'll be on my way then... I have a plane to catch..."

"Come on Jen I'll escort you down." Gibbs offered standing from behind his desk, putting a hand around her shoulders and walking with her to the elevator.

When they started moving, he hit the stop button.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Jethro... I'll have a bunch of agents to protect me. And yes I'll be careful..."

"That's what I'm afraid of...the agents Jen..."

"Oh...Someone is jealous...Well, I can inform you that no one is more handsome than you..."

He hit the on button.

"Trust me I know...Have a safe flight..."

"Have a nice weekend with the team..." They kissed and when the elevator doors opened Jenny stepped away waiving goodbye as she went into the car in the garage to leave.

"Boss, I'm finished. Here's my report."

Tony announced giving his report to Gibbs.

"Me too Boss." Tim handed his.

"Well, it's 9:00 pm so why don't we head to your place Boss? We have things to set up. McGee is bringing his TV with him and Ziva and Abby have gone to take the Twister from Abby's place and the food they prepared..."

"I forgot the sodas and beers. You go and set the things up.I'll be right behind you." Seeing them speechless he rushed them.

Fortunately for Gibbs, Jenny and him had put Jenny's thing in place so his home was ready to host the four members of his team for a night.

Ducky and Palmer kindly declined the offer of the sleepover because they would go in a double date. Breena and Jimmy with Ducky and Maria. Maria was a fellow medical examiner that Dr Mallard had met in a conference. This would be their second date but Ducky thought that since they all had one thing in common, it would be an interesting night.

They had agreed though to come for lunch the next day.

Gibbs parked his car in his driveway thirty minutes later than DiNozzo and McGee did. When he was getting close screams were heard from the inside.

Gibbs on high alert, took his gun out right away and moved to the back door of the house.

He was hearing his heart in his ears. He opened the door carefully and walked inside. A figure was moving in the living room. It was pitch black for some reason...

"FREEZE!" He yelled.

"Boss...Calm down it's me McGee..." McGee's voice was trembling.

Gibbs opened the lights of the living room and saw Tony and Abby emerge from behind the couch and Ziva from under the tea table.

McGee pulled the scarf that Tony had tied around his eyes off.

Gibbs looked really pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He growled.

"We...uh...we were playing hide and seek in the living room to pass the time and thought that it would be more interesting if the one chasing us couldn't see..." Abby tried to explain.

"Do you know that I thought someone was attacking you? You were screaming!"

"I'm sorry Gibbs it was my idea" Abby apologized.

Gibbs sat heavily on the couch, a hand in his chest over his heart and he let a long sigh.

No one was talking. Abby was the brave one and went to sit right next to him. She put her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Sorry we scared you Bossman... Tim found me and I got scared in the dark... I hadn't seen him."

"It's ok Abbs... Just don't do it again..."

He looked at everyone.

"We won't Boss..." Tim looked down.

"Ok...Now cheer up. You told me it would be a fun weekend but I don't see any happy faces right now. So, let's start over ok? What will we watch DiNozzo?"

Tony cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me welcome you to our little home cinema. Today we will watch a classic western that has left its mark in movie history. May I present you: "The good, the bad and the ugly". Lights please..." he clapped his hands twice. Gibbs moved making room for Ziva to come and sit next to him. He put an arm around the two girls. The boys had taken a blanket and had decided that they would lie to the floor. Everyone took a bowl of popcorn and a soda or a beer and made themselves comfortable. DiNozzo hit the play button and the movie started...

When the movie finished, Gibbs put his now empty beer bottle and his bowl with popcorn down. He took his arms from around the girls and pushed them with extra care from his shoulders where they had leaned to sleep. He stood up from the couch hearing a loud "crack" from his back. It went with the age... He walked to his room and got the spare blankets from the closet. He fixed the bed a bit and went down to Kelly's old room to make the bed there too. He stood outside the door for a moment and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He hadn't opened that room since Kelly's early departure. He had cleaned it up from her things because they caused him too much pain but since then, only his dad and Jenny had gotten in there.

He turned the door handle and got inside. He moved as fast as he could making the bed. In under five minutes he was out again breathing heavily. He took deep breaths and tried to relax.

After a minute he was ready. He walked downstairs to wake Abby and Ziva to get them to his bed. Then DiNozzo and McGee could decide who wanted the bed and who the couch. This way they could have a decent sleep at least.

"Ziver...Wake up..."

"Hm...Just a moment..."

"Come on Ziver..." he shook her a little bit.

"What is it Gibbs?" She stood up abruptly. "What happened?"

"Nothing Ziva. Everything is fine. I just want you to go upstairs. You fell asleep on the couch."

"Gibbs you go upstairs it's your room after all."

"Nope. Not going to happen Ziva... Come on now. I don't want DiNozzo complaining about backaches from the floor tomorrow. Go on. I'll send Abby up in a bit too. You can share the king sized bed."

Ziva looked at him uncertain for a moment but then defeated, she went upstairs to sleep.

"Abbs...Come on...You need to go upstairs..."

"I...need to go...upstairs" she said in her sleep. Gibbs chuckled a bit at how hard it was to wake his team. Even Ziva who usually was up in an instant because of her training...

Of course Gibbs didn't know that Ziva didn't need to be alert like she was used to when she was alone, because in Gibbs' house she felt safe. Like the other members of the team. They knew that they had Gibbs to rely on if something happened. And Gibbs was their "rock".

"Abbs...In the bed upstairs...Come on..."

"Leaving Gibbs..." she hugged the pillow and sleepily made her way to the stairs.

"Boss...What happened?" DiNozzo now awake asked him yawning.

"Is everything alright?" Tim was awake too.

"Yeah guys... Just cleared the couch for you. You can't sleep in the floor... One can take the couch and the other one can go to Kelly's room. Brought extra blankets too."

"Tony take the bed...Don't want to hear you complain about it later..." Tim told Tony.The truth was that Tim knew that it would be more easy for Gibbs to know that Tony would be in Kelly's room. He knew that Gibbs considered them all his kids but Tony was the first one and Gibbs favored him a little bit more than the others. He wasn't jealous. He was more happy and loved in this family than he had ever been in his real one.

Tony looked at him knowing why Tim had given him Kelly's old room but decided to answer sarcastically so Gibbs wouldn't know.

"Oh thank you Timmy..."

Gibbs understood immediately from the look Tony gave Tim what was going on... Of course he knew. He was the "all knowing one" as Abby called him.

"Ok then...I'll leave you... Goodnight!" Tony yawned loudly, took his blanket and vanished in the shadows of the house.

Gibbs waited for Tim to lie down on the couch and then he took the blanket and put it over him. He sat on the side of the couch locking eyes with his agent.

"You know that you could have gone in Kelly's old room and sleep don't you?"

"I know Boss... Maybe next time." He gave Gibbs a small smile. Gibbs patted him in the leg as Tim steered to make himself more comfortable. He then closed the lamp in the corner of the room.

"Hey Boss... What about you? Where will you sleep?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"In my best spot... Goodnight Tim..."

"Goodnight Boss..."

Gibbs moved to the basement... He would sand his boat until he felt sleepy and then lie down underneath it. With the help of his bourbon he hoped he would fall asleep quickly but that wasn't the case tonight.

Gibbs kept founding himself checking over that his team was fine. He would walk around the house tacking them in if their blankets were out of place,looking if they have any kind of nightmare, if they were comfortable until it was 5:00 am and his body was screaming that it needed to sleep. And that's what he did.

"Guys I found him..." he heard someone whisper from the door of the basement.

"Is he ok Tony?"

"Yeah Abby. He's fine he's sleeping."

"Gibbs should be awake by now. It is 8:30 already. Something is wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with me Abbs. I just slept late last night." Gibbs couldn't stand the whispers anymore. He stretched hearing the "cracks" from his back again...Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sleep on the wood after all. "At least tell me that you have coffee ready."

"Hot and fresh Boss. There's a mug with your name on it in the kitchen. Ziva and McCook made pancakes and omelettes for breakfast."

"I'll go and make you a dish Bossman. I'll handle it with extra care!"

Gibbs had now moved to the stairs and with the help of the railings, he was climbing it up carefully. DiNozzo studied him closely and noticed that Gibbs was a little too cautious with his movements.

"You sure you're ok Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo." He snapped.

"Morning Gibbs."

"Good Morning Boss." Ziva and Tim greeted him once he entered the kitchen.

"Morning. Smells really good guys..." he took a sniff of the air in the kitchen. The blend of coffee, pancakes and maple syrup was just perfect.

"Here's your plate Bossman. Pancakes with powder sugar, a piece of omelette and...the best part coffee..."

"Thanks Abbs... Have you eaten already?"

"Yep. Ziva here Boss, decided to wake us around seven because she said that a good day starts with an early rise. She and McGee here, had breakfast ready in half an hour. But when you didn't show up at around eight, we started getting a bit worried. You are an early riser too as far as we know Boss."

Gibbs sipped at his coffee not answering at first but after a few seconds of awkward silence he did.

"I was up late last night... I slept around five."

"Don't worry Gibbs. It's the weekend. You can sleep in if you want..." Abby offered smiling at him.

"I would have but DiNozzo here woke me..." he glared Tony.

He had barely had three and a half hours of sleep but it didn't bother him because it was sort of his Marine training to go on with the day with a few hours of sleep or any sleep at all.

"My bad Boss... So what are we gonna do this fine morning?"

"First things first we have to make the beds. The Director, Ducky and Palmer will be there for lunch."

"Already done Bossman!" Abby interrupted him.

"Ok... Then we have to do shopping. We need to figure out what we can make for lunch. And finally we need to do the cooking."

"When will Jenny's flight land Gibbs?" Ziva asked him.

"Around 2:00. So we have to have everything ready before 1:30."

"Well, in that case we have to get dressed and then we can make a plan about what we're going to eat." Tony suggested. They were all still in their pajamas. Only Gibbs was wearing the jeans and the polo shirt from last night.

"I'll go get a shower and get changed." Gibbs announced moving upstairs.

He got rid of the dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water was hitting his back making his muscles relax and that eased the backache dramatically. In less than five minutes he was done. He shaved and went to the closet. When he was dressed in his cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt, he combed his hair a bit and went down the stairs two at a time. It was a miracle what a coffee and a shower could do to the human body.

McGee and Ziva were ready too. McGee in his jeans and a white shirt and Ziva in her khaki pants with a white T-shirt her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are Abby and DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"You know them Gibbs. Abby has to redo her ponytails and put on a lot of accessories and DiNozzo... Well he is DiNozzo."

Gibbs just sighed and sat on the chair in the table motioning Ziva and Tim to do the same. It was five minutes later that DiNozzo and Abby were ready.

"Nice of you to join us...Sit down. We need to make a list of what we will need for lunch." Gibbs sneered.

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe make Shepherd's pie. I have a really good recipe."

"Yeah that's good Ziva."

"Boss, I was thinking that me and Tony could make the salads."

"Yeah McGee you do that."

"I, Gibbs will make the desert. I was thinking that cheesecake would be a good option."

"I agree Abbs. I'll be in charge of transporting all of you to the store, the wine and beers and setting up the table. And if you need me I'll provide my help. Now people let's get moving..."

When they were outside, Tony stopped remembering something.

"Boss, we can't go with your track..."

"We're going with the Dodge DiNozzo..."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I seem like I'm kidding?" Gibbs was becoming a bit irritated by Tony's childish behavior. His Dodge was a pretty and fast car but that's all that it was. A car.

He took the cover off the car revealing the bright yellow with the black stripes underneath. He unlocked it and got in waiting until the others were settled.

"Seatbelts!"

He heard the "clicks" of the seatbelts and started the engine. Oh that sound...

In under five minutes they had reached their destination. Everyone had something that they were in charge of and they had decided to meet at the cash register to pay. Once they had everything they needed and after arguing a bit because the team didn't want to let Gibbs pay it all, even if they lost the battle eventually, they were ready to go home.

"Ziva you go in first with Abby. You have the most things to do so you finish first. Then McGee and DiNozzo will make the salads and put them in the fridge. I'll be in the basement. Call me around 12:50 to make the table." Gibbs gave assigned the tasks as planned.

Gibbs hadn't even realized how the time passed so quickly. It seemed like that was something common when he was at his basement.

"Boss, it's time to make the table." Tony called from upstairs.

Gibbs left his boat and moved to the dining room. In less than ten minutes he had set everything up like it would be in a restaurant making everyone surprised.

He looked at his clock and realized it was time to go and get Jenny from the airport.

He left the team behind to wait for Ducky and he went to the airport with his Dodge. It had been a while since he last used it but since he got it out to go for shopping, he figured he could take a few more rides with it.

He was at the airport in less than twenty minutes.

Jenny's flight had just arrived. He spotted her in the crowd almost immediately. Her red hair was just unique. She wore her sunglasses and her skin was sparkling in the sun. She turned around and spotted him too. She smiled to him widely and told her escorts that they could leave. They nodded and left and she started walking towards him. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

"Missed you Jen..."

"It's only been a night Jethro. Relax... I'm back now..."

"And what a night..." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her head and they moved towards the car.

"Wow, you took the Dodge out of the garage?"

"It was a special occasion..." he opened the door for her and she sat on the passenger's sit.

"So, how did the sleepover go?"

"Pretty well... I only slept for four hours...At first I thought that someone had broke in to the house because I heard screaming from inside, they actually were playing hide and seek in the dark... DiNozzo slept in Kelly's room. I slept under the boat... My back is killing me by the way... Yeah... All in all it was a great night..."

"Jethro, stop whining..."

"I never whine Jenny...You asked about the sleepover."

"Ok...I have an idea! When the lunch is over you'll lie down to the bed and I'll give you massage. We can talk too then..."

"Do I get an after massage treatment if I cooperate?" He asked mischievously

"You naughty boy... We'll see..."she winked at him.

The door of Gibbs' household opened and Jenny stepped in the house, greeted by the whole team, including Ducky and Palmer...

They sat on the table with Jethro and waited for Abby and Ziva to present the food. The Shepherd's Pie smelled heavenly good and the wine that Gibbs had picked was just perfect...

They talked about the sleepover and they started making plans about the next one and when it will be. Even Ducky had a few ideas to spice up the next one. He even said that he would like to be there...

Gibbs just took his head in his hands.

"Oh my God..." He sighed loudly making everyone laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a month since everything for Gibbs returned to normal. A month and a half since Harris was caught.

Now he was lying on his couch, Jenny in his arms thinking how this whole incident had gotten them closer than ever... Thinking how his family/team was now an even bigger part of his life. They were starting to fill in that gap in Gibbs' heart, created by the loss of Kelly and his first and beloved wife Shanon. They weren't replacing them... They were just filling the gap.

"Hey hon, what are you thinking?" The sweet voice of Jenny interrupted his thoughts as her hand caressed his chin.

"Oh...Nothing. It's already been a month Jen...You know that?"

"Since Harris? Yeah... I know..." she kissed his chin softly.

"Your team seems to keep an extra eye on you since the Harris incident."

"Yep. I noticed. Do you know anything about that?"

"No. I can understand them, you know... They see you as their father and in a five months period you have managed to get shot and abducted... It's quite a shock for those around you..."

"I know Jen... I'm trying to tell them that I'm Ok. They just don't seem to believe me... It's kinda annoying..."

"Well, they care about you...The other day, they came up to my office and told me that they were planning to book you a cabin in the woods so that you could go for a week or two to relax."

"Oh really? And what did you say?"

"I said that they should tell you first. I know you don't like surprises..."

"You're right."

"So what are we going to do tonight that it's so special you can't tell me?"

"Oh... I plan on staying home but before that, Abby and Ziva will come to take you for shopping. Which reminds me you better hurry. It's almost five o'clock and I told them to come and pick you up at five..."

"Jethro! Why didn't you tell me!?" She punched him in his good shoulder and rushed towards the bedroom to get ready.

After ten minutes the doorbell was heard.

"Hey Bossman! We have arrived to take Director Shepard for shopping as ordered sir!" Abby said saluting him like a soldier.

"Wrong hand Abbs."

"Oh... Again! It's really confusing Gibbs! I don't know how you managed..."

Gibbs leaned and kissed her forehead softly putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Ziver. So, are you going to bring her back around 8:30?"

"Yeah... We'll be back around 8:30-9:00." Ziva answered him. That's when they heard Jenny come down the stairs.

"Ready ladies? Sorry for the waiting. Jethro just informed me of your arrival only fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't worry Jenny... Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on!" He kissed Gibbs goodbye and left the house with the other two.

For the three women it was time for shopping. For Gibbs it was time of action...

He was moving as quickly as he could. He had a lot of things to still do and it's was already 8:15. He had to light the candles and make the table. He had bought a merlot wine and had made Shepard's pie. Her favorite. The light in the room was dim. He had only two candles in the middle of the table that provided any light. He took the Shepard's pie out of the oven and put the wine in a bucket with ice. He took his apron off and straitened his hair. He heard the door open and her chuckles as she bid her goodbye to Ziva and Abby. He smiled hearing her voice...

"Just in time" he thought. He fixed his white shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He was just fine.

"Hey Jethro? What happened to the lights?" She questioned.

"Close your eyes Jen... I'm coming..."

"What's all this about?"

"Just close your eyes..." she did as she was instructed. He took her hand in his and with his other he covered her eyes just to be sure she wasn't peeking. His smell of sawdust and old spice could take her off her mind. She just leaned on him allowing him to take her wherever he wanted. She heard the chair being moved and Jethro gently pushed her to sit down. He sat on the other end of the table.

"Open your eyes now Jen..."

The first thing she saw was his smile. His big silly smile. The mischievous look on his eyes was making them twinkle. Those blue eyes... It was like the ocean. Deep and soothing at the same time. He was dressed in his black suit with his white shirt.

The next thing she noticed was the atmosphere of the room. The dim lights, the wine and the smell from the kitchen.

She smiled at him.

"I'm starting to freak out here Jethro. What's going on?"

"Well, I thought it would be good for us to have some special time Jen. And because it's been a month since what happened I thought we could celebrate..." He took the wine and poured her a glass. Then he moved to the kitchen and took the Shepard's pie serving them each a piece.

"Hmmm... Jethro that's delicious! I didn't know that you could cook..."

He winked at her smirking.

"Secret talents Jen... How was the shopping with the girls?"

"It was good... Very good actually... Its been a while since I went for shopping..."

"What did you buy?"

"A pair of heels, a dress for work, some makeup and I bought you something too..." Now it was her time to stand up.

She gave him a bag. It contained a small box. He opened it revealing a silver bracelet watch.

"It's beautiful Jen... Thank you." He leaned and kissed her on the lips.

They finished their food and then came the desert. Chocolate cake. His favorite.

"Tell me you made this too..."

"No...Actually I bought it from the bakery a few blocks down." When the desert was finished too, he took his chair and moved it closer to hers.

He took her hand in his bringing it to his lips to kiss it. He made eye contact with her and held it.

"Jenny, you know that I don't like words much. So I'm gonna be quick..." Now she was looking at him quizzically. "We've been through some pretty bad things the last half year. And I know that the last time things didn't quite work out for us. I also know that now many things have changed and that you are willing too to make us work. And we have worked out. It's like I've found my other half after all this years again. And I know for sure one thing... I love you...So..." he got off his chair and kneeled in his one knee. Now Jenny was almost crying from joy. He smiled and took a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a silver ring with a white little diamond on it. "...Jenifer Shepard, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!!! Yes! Yes! Yes! Are you kidding me Jethro?!" Jenny was now hysterical. She let the tears of joy run down her cheek freely. He put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

She hugged him tightly kissing him on the lips with passion and he lifted her up.Soon the thing got out of control and they moved to the bedroom...

He woke up around 5:50. It was Monday and they had to go to work at seven.

"Hey fiancée... Wake up sleeping beauty... We have to go to work."

He planted small soft kisses on her neckline.

"Morning fiancé..." he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"It sounds weird doesn't it?"

"I don't care Jen. You are mine now. That's all that matters..."

"Imagine how the team will react when they find out..."

"Abby's dream will finally come true..." they chuckled and stayed in the bed for another five minutes in each other's arms...

They were from the first to arrive at the headquarters as usual. Gibbs went to his desk to short out some paperwork that was left from Friday night. His team would come in any minute now. The plan was that Jenny would call them up in MTAC to brief them about a case but they would actually tell them the big news...

"Hey Boss! A bit early aren't we?" Tony greeted him with a big smile as usual.

"I am always early DiNozzo."

"McGee and Ziva are coming up now too. I met them at the parking lot. Any new case?"

"No...The Director wants us in MTAC." He finished his phrase and heard the elevator doors open and McGee and Ziva coming to their direction.

"Hey Boss..."

"Good Morning Gibbs" his two agents greeted.

"Hey... Director wants us in MTAC."Gibbs waived.

"A bit early isn't it Boss? Something big?" McGee questioned.

"We'll see." Gibbs put his grumpy face on not wanting to ruin the surprise or make his team have any suspicions. And it actually worked...

"What's with him today? Did he fight with the Director... He's way too moody for the New Gibbs Standards..." he heard Tony who was trying to whisper to the others. Ziva and McGee moved their shoulders in the "I don't know" way. They reached MTAC and Gibbs opened the door for them through the iris lock mechanism.

"You and your team are late Agent Gibbs." Jenny said with her arms crossed behind her back so that no one could see the ring.

Abby, Ducky and Palmer were sitting in the front row with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Sit" Gibbs motioned to his team strictly.

Then he moved and stood right next to Jenny.

"Gibbs... What happened? Is it something serious? I'm scared... Should I be scared?" Abby looked at him with her big green eyes terrified.

"Do not worry Abby. Nothing happened. You shouldn't be scared... We are here with Gibbs to announce you something very important."

"What? Are you retiring again Boss?" Tony stood up from his sit. "Come on Boss... It's been only a year since you returned..."

"No DiNozzo I'm not retiring. Now, can you please all be quite for a minute so that Jenny can explain?"

He saw them all nod and he looked encouraging to Jenny to continue.

"As I was saying, we just want to announce you something very important...Yesterday,Jethro proposed to me..." She grinned widely and got her hand from behind her back to show them the beautiful ring.

For a moment the whole crowd was speechless except for Ducky and Abby who were too grinning...

"Oh my God!!!Oh my God!!! Mom and Dad are getting married!!! I can't believe it!!!" She squealed. Jumping up and down.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you Mr Palmer that we would have a wedding this year undoubtedly?"

Palmer with his mouth open just nodded his stare fixed on the ring in Jenny's hand.

Ducky stood up and hugged Jenny first.

"Congratulations Jennifer... I wish you the best my dear friend..."

"Thank you Ducky!"

"And you Jethro...I'm so happy for you my child... I wish you all the happiness of the world... You deserve it." They hugged briefly and Gibbs whispered to his ear:

"Thank you Duck... For everything."

Ducky just smiled genuinely to him his eyes filled with tears of joy.

Next was Abby who was still jumping up and down. She hugged them both tightly nearly chocking them.

"This is a dream come true!!! You know that my Silver Haired Fox?"

"Everyone does Abbs..." he smiled at her.

"Congratulations Boss! I'm happy for the two of you! And before you ask, of course I'll help you pick a great tuxedo for the wedding. It's known that the DiNozzos know how to dress..." he winked at Gibbs and everybody laughed.

Ziva, who was next, hugged Jenny tightly.

"Congratulations Jenny! It's great to see you two together. You fit perfectly. The perfect couple!"

"Thank you Ziva..." replied Jenny hugging her back.

"Congratulations Director, Boss!" Tim congratulated both of them with Palmer mimicking his actions.

After they settled down again in a few minutes Gibbs talked.

"With Jen, we haven't yet decided the when and where. Not even my dad knows it yet. But be sure that we'll need as much help as we can get with the organization."

"Of course we'll help Gibbs! Are you kidding me? We'll be the witnesses to the fifth Gibbs wedding! I'm super super excited!!!"

"Let's hope it'll be the last one too Abbs..."

"I know it will!" She replied winking.

Gibbs' phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah, yeah it's Gibbs"

He closed it briefly after his serious face returning back to normal even if it was a bit softer now.

"Back to work everybody... We have a case to solve. Grab your gear. Dead Marine in Norfolk. Come on now people. The party is over..."

His team got quickly out of MTAC and run to the bullpen to grab their gear.

Little did Gibbs know... The party was just beginning. And it was going to last...

It was midnight when Gibbs arrived at his house that night. The case had taken a bad turn but McGee had managed to clear up the tapes they got from the grocery store enough to get a facial recognition. They would have the suspect tomorrow morning.

Gibbs sat in the couch taking of his shoes and socks and sighed as his back straitened.

"Jethro? You're home?" He heard Jenny's voice from upstairs.

"Yeah Jen. It's me. Give me a minute I'll be up..." He got up from the couch hearing the all familiar "cracks" from his bones like every time he was pushing himself too much.

He climbed the stairs and got to the bedroom. Jenny was sitting on the bed in her red silk night dress reading a book her glasses on.

"Hey you...I was waiting for you..." she smiled at him when he entered the bedroom.

"Hey you, yourself.Sorry McGee managed to find a way to clear up the video enough to have a facial recognition..." he answered giving her a quick peck on the lips. He took off his work clothes and put on his Marine oversized hoodie and a pair of grey shorts. After all this years and he's been through his body was in a better shape than half the agents in their thirties in the agency.

He lied down a sigh of relief leaving his lips and he closed his eyes. Jenny put her glasses and book away in the night stand and moved over him kissing him in the lips.

"Turn around..." She ordered him.

"Jen, you know I love you but it's already midnight and my back is really aching me..." she put a finger on his lips.

"Can you do as you are told for once? Trust me..." he sighed again this time in defeat, turning slowly around. She pulled the hoodie off him and with that body moisturizing cream she was using, she started working in his back with her hands, massaging him. After a couple minutes of winches and "awtch"es she felt Gibbs finally relax under her moans of relief taking the place of tension.

"Feel any better?"

"Jen you are a miracle worker... Have I told you that?"

She started giving small soft pecks on his back and he turned around kissing her in the lips. After a moment they broke apart because they were too tired to do anything more extreme than kissing tonight.

"About telling my dad the news. Are you sure you don't want to just call him?We don't have to go to Stillwater..." Gibbs asked her after they had parted.

"Jethro, he's your dad. We have to tell him in person. He deserves it."

"I know Jen. When are we going?"

"I thought that tomorrow would be fine. I don't have anything on my schedule for tomorrow afternoon anyway, so you can spare me the paperwork..."

"Ok, tomorrow afternoon. But I can't promise anything.We might have a breakthrough with the case and I may be late again ok?"

"Yeah... We'll see tomorrow." She closed her lamp on the nightstand and turned to hug him putting her head in his chest and he put his arms around her waist to hug. In minutes they were fast asleep.

The next afternoon- Bullpen.

"Boss! I got him! Ted Jenkins is in a house in Georgetown. I'll text you the address."

"DiNozzo with me. Let's go get him." Gibbs took his coat and his gun and rushed to the elevator. They had finally figured who was the murdered of a young Marine and even if he wanted to go and tell his father the happy news he wanted to interrogate the bastard who had tortured to death a woman in her 25s.

He slammed the interrogation room wall in plain fury with his fist. Ted Jenkins had admitted his crime but the problem was that he was happy that he did it... Those sick bastards made Gibbs want to beat them so hard that they would forget their name. Jenny was in the hallway. She had just got out of the observation room herself.

"Well done Agent Gibbs." She looked at him and smiled.

"It doesn't mean anything he's caught Jenny. He killed a little girl and he was happy about it." He slammed his hand in the wall.

"Jethro, calm down. You got the bastard. Now he'll pay with life in prison."

She stepped forward to see how his hand was. She touched it and he flinched a bit. If anyone else was in Jenny's place right now, he wouldn't have noticed the little flinch, but Jenny knew him too well.

"Let's go home. It's nearly six and we have a trip to make remember?"

"Yeah... I do."

"But first my office to put some ice on that hand of yours. I'm driving."

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"I know..." she answered ironically.

"Jethro don't forget the..." he cut her off.

"Jen, I told you I've got the food in the backseat already. And the wine. My old man will be very happy. He likes you very much..."

"Well he isn't going to be as happy as I am." She kissed him on the cheek.

After an four hours of driving they finally reached Stillwater. They parked their car outside Jackson's store and got out. The store was closed because it was ten and a half in the night. Gibbs took his phone out to call his dad.

After two rings Jacks voice was heard.

"Hey dad."

"Leroy! How you doin son?"

"I'm fine dad just fine. I just got home from work. I wanted to check in with you." He motioned to Jenny to follow him behind the store. He took his keys out and opened the back door.

"I'm good Leroy. The store is going great. And I can say Jimmy is helping me a lot. I plan on hiring for the whole day not just the afternoons" Gibbs was climbing the stairs and now he could actually listen his dad speaking from inside the house Gibbs Snr of course noticed that someone was climbing the stairs and he stopped talking for a moment to listen more carefully.

"Leroy I'll call you back. I think I've got some visitors..." he hung up with his son and moved to take his riffle. He opened the front door, riffle raised,only to be greeted by his son and Jenny who were grinning widely.

"You know it's 10:30 in the night don't you?"

"Hello dad..." Gibbs stepped forward and hugged his dad.

"Hey Jack..." Jenny stepped forward and hugged him too.

"Hello Jennifer. Beautiful as always. Come in."

"Thank you Jack." She smiled.

"We brought wine and meatloaf."

"Perfect. I was about to eat anyway." He took the baking pan from her hands and put it in the kitchen counter.

"I'll set the table. Jenny you serve the plates. Dad you sit down." Gibbs ordered.

"No I won't. I'm gonna help you with the table.It's not like I'm old..." Jack glared at him.

"Stubborn as hell..." Gibbs commented.

"You have that too..."

They set the table and sat down to eat.

"You didn't tell me... Why the visit? Not that I mind but it's kinda unexpected and it's also Tuesday. Don't you have jobs to do tomorrow?"

"I said we would coming at the afternoon at work tomorrow." Jenny answered to Jack.

"But we came here for another reason. We are getting married dad..." Gibbs always to the point announced to Jack without any further delay.

" 'Bout time!" Jack let his fork down and stood up happiness written all over his face. "Come on here Jennifer." He motioned with his hands open ready to embrace her. Jenny laughed and went to hug him.

"Well done son! Good choice." He patted his son on the shoulder smiling at him.

"I know dad..." Gibbs gave him a small smile too.

The remaining night was filled with laughs and jokes and stories from Jack's married days. He even gave them some advice about marriage.

"And when is the big night?"

"We haven't decided yet. It's still September so we were thinking around December. Christmas time an' all." Gibbs answered him.

"Yeah... That's probably a good time." Jack agreed.

When the night had progressed and it was 12:30 in the middle of the night, Jenny excused herself. She had drank some wine and she was tired. So Gibbs and Jack were sitting in the sofa in his living room and enjoying a glass of bourbon. Their favorite.

"Am I going to see any grandchildren Leroy?" Jack asked him out of the blue, surprising Gibbs. He made that question in private because he knew how much Gibbs had lost when Kelly died and he also knew that his son wouldn't like to answer in front of Jenny not wanting to hurt her feelings in case he wasn't ready.

"Dad..."

"I know Leroy... You have your doubts because of Kelly. It's been nearly twenty years son...I miss her too, you know... That kiddo had a way in everybody's heart. I remember a time when we were playing in the store and I was the client and she was the shop owner. She had presented me every item we had that if I wasn't the real owner I may had bought 'em all..." Jack chuckled a bit at the memory. "She was a charismatic kid." He added after a moment of silence. Nostalgia had filled the air.

After a minute Gibbs spoke.

"I... I'm afraid... What if it's going to happen again? What if I'm not there to protect them? I can't go through all that again dad. I won't stand it."

"I know son... I know... But you can't let these fears be an obstacle to yours and Jenny's happiness. Have you talked about it with her?"

"No... We haven't. We are a bit old too aren't we dad? I'm like forty five and Jenny is in her forties. It's a bit of a challenge to raise a child with our age and job not to mention have one..." The Gibbs laughed.

"It's nice to have you around Leroy. I couldn't wish for a better son than you... And I'm happy that you finally met your match with Jennifer. She's a good girl. I can tell. Let's just hope she'll last..."

He patted his son on the shoulder. Gibbs just smiled and picked his glass up to make a toast.

"Amen to that Dad..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay... School has been a little too demanding... So here's a new chapter... But I need your help... I want you to tell me some ideas of how this story is going to go... Now back to the new chapter!!!**

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I found a great florist for the wedding! You can customize the..." He raised his hand to stop her.

"Abbs... Talk to Jenny. I don't have the time for these things and I don't know what's good for the ceremony or not. Jenny does. Now do you have the ballistics?"

"Yep! Right up Bossman! I matched the slug to a revolver that Gregor has."

Gibbs turned to leave but Abby stopped him again.

"Hey Gibbs! Have you decided who will be your best man?"

"Abbs... No I haven't." He gave in.

"Gibbs the wedding is in a month! Jenny has already decided...She told me yesterday and I swore to keep it a secret... I get to be a bridesmaid! With Emily Fornell!" She said smirking.

Gibbs just smiled at her and left for the elevator.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah, Ziva come in." Jenny called as she took her glasses off and looked over to Ziva who was now entering her office.

"Good morning Jenny. You wanted to see me?" She asked politely as always. Jenny smiled at her.

"Yeah,actually I did. It's kind of important." When Ziva looked at her in a more serious way Jenny felt the need to explain.

"No need to worry. It's about the wedding." Ziva immediately relaxed and Jenny continued explaining.

"You know that we go way back right? And I appreciate our friendship very much. You've stood by me many times and Jethro sees you like a daughter. We both love you as one of our own so... Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! It would be my honor!" They both stepped forward and hugged smiling.

"Does that mean that I have a bachelorette party to organize?" Ziva asked laughing.

"Oh yeah... I think that Abby will be more than excited to help you if you need any help..."

"I'm going to talk to her once we wrap up this case. For the moment being Gibbs doesn't let us do anything. You know him..."

"I do..."

"Has he made his mind about his best man?"

"No...Not yet...We'll talk about it tonight."

Ziva just nodded and with a big smile still on her face left the office and went to the bullpen. Of course Tony spotted her cheerful mood from the stairs.

"Why the big grin on your face Zee-Vah?" He asked standing up from his chair in the desk and approaching her with a curious look in his face.

"None of your business Tony." She answered still grinning.

By now McGee was intrigued and he moved to stand in front of Ziva's desk with Tony.

"Come on Ziva! Tell us..." McGee rushed her to answer.

"Ok...Ok... Jenny asked me to be her maid of honor." Her from became brighter as Tony and Tim looked at her with their mouths open.

"Close your mouths. And gear up. Abby matched the ballistics." Gibbs interrupted them as he walked to the bullpen to get his badge and gun.

"Congratulations Ziver." He praised her as he walked pass her office and to the elevator.

"Thank you Gibbs!"

That night in Gibbs' house...

"Jen the steaks are ready. Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

He entered the living room where she was sitting watching the western on the TV. He handed her a beer and then her latte with the stake.

"I heard you talked to Ziva today..."

"Yeah...She was pretty happy wasn't she?"

"She was..." Gibbs chuckled remembering the scene back in the office.

"Have you decided Jethro?"

"Who is gonna be my best man?"

"Yep."

"No...Not yet. I was thinking Ducky, but I have a better role for him..."

"What do you mean?" Jenny inquired curious now.

"You know Ducky is like a father to me, and because we haven't decided who is going to walk you down the aisle yet, I thought that we could maybe have him do it and stand in your parents' place."

"I had the exact same thought. Ducky will be thrilled. Maybe you should tell him...He will very much appreciate it if he knew that you trust him with such a position in the wedding."

"Yeah, I will tell him tomorrow..."

"So who's your second option?"

"My second was Abby, but you took her to be your bridesmaid. So I will have both McGee and Tony to be my best men. They are family and I don't want to take a pick between them."

"That's good Jethro! When are you going to tell them?"

"Now that we wrapped up the case and since you'll have the girls over tomorrow to discuss about the wedding I thought I could pass by Ducky's place first and then go see DiNozzo at his place. I'll tell them then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What time are the girls coming over?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow so we said around ten. I need the sleep..."

"So no games for me?" He asked smirking.

She chuckled and put a finger on her chin pretending to think...

"Let me see...Hm... I can put you in me schedule Mr Gibbs... Would now be a good time?"

"I think it would be perfect..." She moved over him and he started kissing her softly in the neckline as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to his touch.

"Jethro I love you..." she brushed her lips over his.

"I love you too Jen."

"Hello ladies... Come in" Jenny greeted Ziva and Abby as they stepped into the house.

"How are you doing Jenny?" Ziva asked her.

"I'm very good Ziva,thank you." She smiled at her maid of honor.

"Director is Gibbs around? I wanted to talk to him... He hasn't picked his best man yet and I thought maybe we could help him..." Abby offered looking around for any signs of Gibbs.

"No, Abby he isn't up yet. We slept late yesterday..."

"Oh..." Abby smirked mischievously. "Can I go up and wake him? Please! Please! Please!" Abby begged jumping up and down.

"I think yes, you can..." Jenny said and the girls laughed.

Abby ran the stairs and opened the door of the main bedroom.

Gibbs was sleeping in his back his mouth a bit open snoring lightly. His shirt was off but at least he was in his shorts.

Abby tiptoed into the room, took her boots off and climbed to the bed and started to jump up and down.

"Wakie wakie Gibbs! It's 10 o'clock in the morning. Come on now Marine!"

Gibbs stirred in the bed and cracked an eye open.

"Abbs, I'm sleeping." He whispered.

"I can see that Bossman. My mission is to wake you." She continued to jump up and down.

Gibbs suddenly turned and grabbed her feet and Abby fell on the soft mattress. Gibbs moved quickly and started tickling her.

"Gibbs! Please! Stop!" Abby pleaded laughing loudly and kicking her feet.

"Promise never to wake me again in a Saturday morning unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I promise! I promise! Pleaseeeeee!"

"I'll stop once you tell me who's the best in the team..." Gibbs was really enjoying this...

"Ducky!" Abby said laughing hysterically.

"I didn't hear that correctly..." Gibbs attacked her belly which was obviously her weak spot...

"Sorry! Sorry!...You Bossman!"

Gibbs let her go giving her a small smack in her bottom.

And Abby stood from her bed letting a small "awtch".

"Go, before I start tickling you again..."

Gibbs threatened her and Abby quickly took her boots and ran downstairs giggling.

Gibbs picked some cargo pants and a grey shirt he brushed his hair and teeth and went downstairs for some fresh coffee.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva greeted him.

"Hello Ziver... Morning Jen..."

"Abby did a good job waking you up didn't she Jethro?" the three of them laughed.

"She did but I don't think she will again... Is that right Abbs?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm... We'll see..." Abby put a hand in her chin and smirked.

Gibbs just shook his head and drank his coffee in one big gulp.

"Well, I'll leave you to it ladies. I have a trip to Ducky's to make and then DiNozzo's."

"So you picked your best man, Gibbs?" Ziva asked him.

"Yeah...I did. I chose McGee and DiNozzo. Just don't tell them if they call. I want to do it in person."

"Great choices Gibbs!" Abby said enthusiastically. Gibbs just smiled took his car keys and walked out of the house.

In thirty minutes he was outside Ducky's house.

He parked and got off the car, moving to the front door. He knocked and Ducky's voice was heard from inside.

"Just a minute!"

Ducky opened the door and surprised he looked at Gibbs.

"Jethro! What an unexpected surprise. But nice nonetheless...You don't do house calls... Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing's wrong Duck. Just thought of visiting. The girls are home discussing the wedding and I got bored."

"Come on in my friend! How about a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks Duck." Gibbs stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He followed Ducky to his very well organized kitchen and sat on a stool next to the counter.

"Here's your coffee Jethro. Black as always..."

"Thanks Duck." He sipped the hot liquid carefully and Ducky sipped his tea.

"What's on your mind Jethro? I know you too well for your own good..." Ducky chuckled.

"We had a talk with Jenny, yesterday. Ducky, I want you to walk her down the aisle when the day comes."

"Jethro, I can't possibly accept such a thing... I... I am very moved but Jenny has more close friends to do that..."

"No she doesn't. And besides Ducky, I want you to do it." He emphasized the I. After the questioning look Ducky gave him, he continued.

"Duck,you are like a second father to me and you know Jenny from a long time ago. I would like you to walk her down the aisle because I know that this is something you have dreamed of. And since I'm the closest thing to a kid that you'll get, even if I'm pain in the ass sometimes, and since I'm not a girl and because Jenny doesn't have her parents with her, we chose you. So what do you think?"

"I'm... Of course I will Jethro! It will be an honor! Thank you...It really means a lot to me..." Ducky replied speechless. Gibbs didn't talk about his emotions often but when he did he was a softie to the bone.

After a moment of silence which they both appreciated, Gibbs because he wasn't used to emotional outbursts and Ducky to digest the news, Ducky decided to speak.

"So, news have it Ziva has taken the role of the maid of honor and Abby the role of the bridesmaid. Who is going to be your right hand Jethro?"

"Well, I was think of you but then Jenny and I discussed and I decided to have both DiNozzo and McGee will be mine. I plan on telling them later today."

"It's very thoughtful of you not to pick favorites and I'm sure that the boys will appreciate it too. It will mean the world to them, trusting them to be your right hand, or hands in that case..." Gibbs cracked a smile and put his now finished cup down.

"Well, I should get going Duck... How about you come around in the evening to grab a booze with me?"

"Yes, I would very much like that Jethro. And again thank you for trusting me with Jennifer... It means a lot..."

"Thank you Duck...Thank you..." Gibbs stood up and left for DiNozzo's apartment now. Halfway there, he took his phone out and dialed McGee's number to notify him. Tim as always picked up as soon as the phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Boss!"

"McGee, come to DiNozzo's, I'll be there in ten minutes too..."

"I'm already at Tony's Boss..."

"Even better." He hung up.

"What did he want McGee?" Tony asked as he saw the confused look on McGee's face.

"He says he'll be here in ten. Called me to tell me to come over too, but I told him we are together already."

"Well, why are you standing? Look around us! If he sees the apartment like that he'll have our heads!"

Yesterday night McGee had called Tony to tell him if he'd like some company. Tony had invited him over to his place because he didn't want to go out. They had pizzas, beers and they did a Harry Potter marathon... Currently, the cardboard boxes were all over the living room empty, the bottles of the beers too, the movies were scattered to the floor, and the sheets on the couches that they occupied when they fell asleep on them yesterday were all thrusted.

McGee was putting the garbage bag in the kitchen and Tony was putting the sheets in the closet when the doorbell rang.

"Tim! He's here! Have you ordered his coffee... You know he can't live without his coffee!"

"Yeah! I ordered it. They'll be here any minute now. Have you opened the windows inside? What about the room deodorant?"

"Yeah... The living room's perfect. Go wash your face I'm going to open the door..." Tony put a hand in his hair to make them even more perfect, and pushed the button to open the main entrance of the block of flats and waited with his apartment door open until his Boss arrived with the elevator. Gibbs was up in a minute.

"Hey Boss! Good morning! Come in..."

"Morning Tony... Is Tim inside?"

"Yeah..." Before Tony could explain the doorbell rang again and Tony opened to reveal the delivery boy with the donuts and the coffees.

"Here you go Boss... Coffee and some donuts."

"Thank you."

"Morning Boss!" Tim greeted all cheerful when he showed up in the living room.

"Tim." Gibbs acknowledged.

"So, Boss, why did you want to see us?" McGee asked him.

"I decided who I want to be my best men..." Before he could finish his phrase Tony interrupted him.

"Boss, we know that you have picked Ducky to be your best man and we understand it, there's no need to explain...Wait a minute did you say best men?"

"DiNozzo, come forward for a bit, will ya?" Tony stood from his armchair and moved to the sofa where Gibbs was sitting. He kneeled in front of his boss closed his eyes and waited for the head slap to be delivered. Gibbs of course didn't want to torture him in the waiting so he slapped him hard on the head. Even McGee flinched hearing the loud "thud"...

"And to answer your question. Yeah... I did say best men. And no it's not gonna be Ducky but you obviously had to interrupt me DiNozzo. So, as I was saying, I decided that I want you both to be my best men."

Both Tony and McGee had their mouths open and were gazing at him. Gibbs just sat on the couch smirking and sipping his coffee. The third one today...

Tony and McGee recovered after a minute and McGee spoke up.

"Boss, thank you! We're honored. At least I am."

"I am honored too Gibbs... Wow... It's quite a shock..."

"Well, it shouldn't. Besides Ducky, you have both stood by me in the most difficult times this year and I am grateful. I want you to be besides in the most important day of my life because you are like the sons I never had and I owe you..."

Both Tony and McGee smiled at him and Tony stood and hugged him. Gibbs was surprised at first but he wrapped his arms around his agent too. After a moment he looked at McGee and said.

"What are you waiting Tim? Bring it in!" Laughing McGee joined them in the group hug.

"Oh...I can't wait to organize your bachelor party... It's gonna be AWSOME!!!" Tony rubbed his hands together as they broke apart from the hug.

"If you do something you know I won't like, you won't have a job to return to and that goes for both of you..."

Tony just smirked and so did Tim. Gibbs just shook his head and leaned back in the sofa.

"Well, I'll be going then... Ah... Before I forget, I'll go tomorrow to the tailor. I think you should join me..."

"Yeah, tell us the hour and the place and we'll be there Boss..." McGee answered him.

"I'll come and pick you. Tim you be ready around 9:00, Tony about 9:30... Don't be late, DiNozzo..."

"Hey! That's unfair! I'm never late when it comes to expensive suits..."

Gibbs laughed and walked out of the apartment to go back home.

Jenny and the girls were sitting around the kitchen table magazines with bouquets of flowers and wedding ideas.

"Hey Jethro. How did it go with the guys?"

"It went pretty good Jen. They are all very happy with their posts in the wedding. I told DiNozzo and McGee about the rehearsal tomorrow at the tailor. I'll go and pick them up. Ducky will come around for dinner and some bourbon if you want to go out with the girls tonight."

"We were just discussing that. So, the plans for tonight are on. You can call the other two to tell them if they want to join us Ziva."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"I'll be in my basement if you want me..."

The next morning.

"DiNozzo hurry up! We'll be late."

"I'm in the elevator Boss! I'll be there in a minute!" Tony hung up with Gibbs who was waiting in the car with McGee so that they could go to the tailor's shop.

"Sorry... I lost track of time..." An out of breath DiNozzo said as he sat in the back seat of Gibbs' Dodge.

"You always do that DiNozzo..."

In twenty minutes they arrived to their destination.

"Oh Mr Gibbs. Right on time. Please be sitted. Mr Therman will be with you shortly..." the woman in the cashier said to them.

Gibbs and the boys sat down in one of the comfortable couches and waited for the tailor and his team to arrive. After five minutes the woman escorted them in a spacey room and Mr Therman arrived alongside two other tailors.

"Mr Gibbs. It's nice to meet you. I presume the two gentlemen with you are the best men?"

"Yes you are right."

"Your fiancée contacted me and told me the theme of the wedding. So based on that I can tailor you a suit in black, coal grey or dark green. Here are the color pallets take a pick and tell me. As for you two young men, I suggest you have the same color in your tuxedos. You have the same options with the groom. Take a look and I'll see you in five minutes." Therman exited the room with his assistants.

"So Boss, What are you thinking?"

"I'll go with the casual black one."

"Good choice Boss. The black is always chic. And you McBestMan, where do you lean?"

"I don't know Tony... You are supposed to be the expert on those things..."

"Of course I am. Since the Boss chose black, I think we can go with either grey or dark green... My personal preference is the dark green... It will match my emerald eyes and I think it will suit you as well... Do we agree on that?"

"Yeah, my exact thoughts..."

Mr Therman entered the room with some measuring tapes and pins.

"Have you decided?" He asked them.

"Yes... I'll go with the plain black." Gibbs answered.

"And we are going with the dark green."

"Great choice! Edward please go and measure Mr Gibbs so that I can discuss the tuxedos with those two young men."

"Right away... Mr Gibbs follow me please..." the young man called Edward instructed Gibbs.

"Now young men... Since the wedding will be Christmas themed and you are quite young, we can play a bit with your suits. I was thinking dark green velvet jacket, white dress shirt, black bow-tie, and for your trousers , black with a back stripe on the side and black glazed shoes. How does that sound?"

"I love it!" Tony said enthusiastically and McGee smiled too.

"So, let's get started! Marcus come here and start taking measures of the two misters here. I'm going to talk to Mr Gibbs." He moved to the other end of the spacey room.

"How are we going Edward?"

"Good sir... Here are my notes if you want to take over."

"Thank you... You can go and help Marcus with Mr McGee..."

Edwards left leaving Gibbs alone with Therman.

"So Mr Gibbs, about your tuxedo. Plain black jacket, white dress shirt,black vest black trousers with a black stripe on the side as the best men's and glazed shoes. A white handkerchief on your pocket. Are you thinking bow tie or a plain tie?"

"I'll go with the bow tie."

"Perfect. Let's get started then..."

Later on the house

"Hey...You finished from the tailor?"

"I don't think we are finished... But I'm certainly done for today Jen... Two hours of measuring and standing for a tuxedo! It only takes me thirty seconds to decide what I'm going to wear everyday and he needs two hours just to measure me!"

"At least think it's for a good reason..."

"That's what comforts me...The best reason..."

He got close and kissed her passionately.

"So what color did you choose? Therman said you had three choices..."

"I chose black. The boys chose dark green. They didn't say how their tuxedos will be... That kinda sounds suspicious... I think they are going to steal my glory..."

"Don't worry Mr Jealous... Nobody can steal the glory of those icy blue eyes even if they tried hard enough..."

"The same goes for your beautiful smile... How about your wedding dress Jen?"

"It's almost ready! A few more corrections and it'll be done in a week's time. Both Ziva's and Abby's dresses too... You'd love them. Ziva's is silver and Abby of course chose the dark green one... At least she'll match the boys..."

"It's only a month to go... Time passes quickly, doesn't it?"

"Second thoughts Jethro?"

"Hm... I might I might have some... I'll need some proof that I'm making the right decision..." He told her sarcastically.

"Then let me show you your proof... But, you'll have to come upstairs. My back hurts too much to do it on the basement floor again..." she smirked at him and got him by the hand to lead him upstairs to the bed...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/ _N_ I didn't forget about you!!! Sorry for the delay. School has been really stressful this past weeks. Here's the new update!!! Thank everyone for the reviews and followers!!!**

 **-E.A.**

December 20(in the office)

"I'm going for coffee. When I'm back I want the reports on my desk." Gibbs announced taking his coat and leaving the bullpen.

"Have you finished the reports?" Tony asked in conspiracy.

"I just did." Tim announced standing up and leaving it in Gibbs' desk.

"Me too..." Ziva did the same.

"Me three..." Tony just threw it and to his credit it landed on the pile in Gibbs' desk.

He smiled at his shot and pushed his chair across the room to McGee's desk.

"Come on people... Camp fire until the Boss is back..."

"What for Tony ?" McGee inquired.

"The bachelor parties of course! There are only four days left!"

"Me and Abby have organized Jenny's perfectly."

"Well then come and share Zee-vah. And we'll share our ideas..."

"Ok... Quick description... We'll go to the mall for shopping, then we'll go to Jenny's place and change in something formal. After that we'll go to a five star restaurant to eat and then we have booked a private yacht to do the party. Baristas and waiters and all... It is going to be perfect!"

"Great plan you've got there ladies... If it weren't a bachelorette party I might even have dropped by to say hello to Jenny's lady friends..."

"You're disgusting Tony...Just disgusting... But my curiosity will get the better of me this time and I will bypass your...comments... So tell me what are you two planing?"

"I'm feeling honored Ziva... I truly am... But I'm afraid our plans are much better than yours my lady... WE are going on a three day vocation in the woods with a lots of fishing, singing, camping, hunting, and just being men..."

"Well that sounds totally... boring..."

"For the Boss it's gonna be perfect! We have made him think we're going somewhere with beaches and sun. If you could see his face when we told him... He gave us the "I will kill you" stare."McGee stepped in chuckling at the memory.

"So he doesn't know anything?"

"Nope. And we intend to keep it that way. He only knows that we leave tomorrow and that today we're coming by his house to pack him a bag which he won't see and which we will take with us..."

"Let's just hope you'll be by my house before nine? Won't you DiNozzo?" Gibbs spoke dangerously, sneaking behind the backs of his team.

"Boss you're playing unfair... We said no sneaking until the bachelor..."

He should have seen it coming...The head-slap was inevitable for Tony this time.

That same evening 20:00

"Good evening Director."

"Tim... Please we're not at work... You can call me Jenny..."

"Sorry force of a habit Jenny..."

"Please come in... Hi Tony"

"Hi you, Jenny. The Boss inside? He wasn't at the office when we left..."

"He's in the basement... He said that you should go downstairs when you're done with his things.I've already packed him his underwear. He really didn't want you to do that..." Jenny laughed and the boys followed her actions as they moved to the stairs.

"The suitcase is on the bed and his back pack is in the bathroom to put his razor and stuff..." Jenny called from the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs in the basement heard the voices and laughed as he shook his head. Who would think that DiNozzo and McGee would have a chance to look at his private wardrobe and stuff with his permission? It was really new territory for Gibbs. He had never been so close with them before. He had always kept his distance. After Shanon and Kelly he had always had a hard time bonding with others. DiNozzo was the first one to manage his way into his heart. Then it was much more easier for Kate and McGee and Ziva to do it. But after he got shot, things changed. All this words that he didn't dare to say out loud had made their way out his mouth and it seemed that the others around him had a lot to say too.

He snapped back to reality when a splinter got in his finger. Life saver this splinter was. If he had kept sanding so hard with his mind absent he would have created a curb in his boat, something pretty hard to fix.

He stopped for a moment and went to refill his mug with bourbon. God knew what he would face tomorrow. He would need it. From above him he could hear the footsteps in the bedroom and the giggles. Oh how much he regretted his decision now... He shouldn't have left those two get through his staff... He was tempted to go upstairs and end this now but a small voice in his gut told him otherwise.

A crack on the top stair made him turn around.

"Leave them be Jethro... They are really enjoying it..." She was always able to read his mind...

"That's what I was gonna do anyways Jen."

"What do you want for dinner? You haven't eaten lunch or breakfast today and I think you'll need the strength for tomorrow..."

"Let's just have take out."

"Ok... But! We'll have Chinese this time ok? I can't take no more steak..."

"What ever as long as it has beer to go with..."

"I'm gonna make that call now."

"Will the boys come by to say hello?"

"Yep... I told them you said to pop by later... I figured you would want a word with them..."

"You know me too well, don't ya Jen?"

She gave him half a smile and walked out of the basement again, leaving him alone.

"So...This is going to be awesome!!!! Abby requested a full report and documentation. Have you brought the camera McGee?"

"Yep it's in my back pack. Give me a sec... There it is!"

"Time for the big reveal! Ready? 1,2,3... Ta-da! Gibbs' wardrobe! Take as many pictures as you can McGee!!!"

Tony looked inside. The clothes in the one corner were all the polo shirts neatly organized and folded. Besides them there were Gibbs' trousers for work. The drawers bellow contained socks and last one bellow contained Gibbs' undershirts and the other one his white boxers...

"I guess now Abby's mystery will be solved... Gibbs wears boxers...Hey don't laugh McGee! I'm sure that's what you're wearing too..."

It felt so awkward seeing the personal staff of Gibbs. It was like spying on him with his permission but Tony and Tim were really having a kick out of it!

"Hey McGoo! Look! The Boss has sweatpants... Oh and he has Nike shoes too... Does he run? That's why he's in the best shape? Or maybe he goes to the gym..."

"Let's take him two sweatpants and the Nike shoes and maybe we could go for a run in the woods?"

"You know he'll probably last longer than us... We'll embarrass our selves..."

"Yeah but still it would be fun..."

"Yeah ok... Whatever... Pack them..."

"Did you take his jacket?"

"Yeah. I took him the USMC hoodie too. And his grey one with the zipper."

"Hey McGee look over there. He still has the T-shits we gave him for his birthday."

"I thought he threw them!"

"No he has them over there. I knew the Boss wouldn't just throw them away... He's a cutie!"

"Let's just hope he didn't hear you say that..."

"He's in the basement Timmy. He doesn't have this kind of range in his hearing..."

"Yes. You're right..."

"Are you done? It's just three days Tony he doesn't need his whole wardrobe with him..."

"Yep. Just finished. Did you get his boots? You know he loves them..."

"Yeah. They are in here. I also took his razor, foam, toothbrush, toothpaste and his comb."

"So we're finished. High five McGee!"

They clapped their hands together and with the sack and the backpack they moved to the living room once again.

Jenny sat on the couch drinking a glass of wine and reading some case files in front of her. When she heard them come down the stairs she looked at them.

"Are you done boys?"

"Yep we're ready. Is he still in the basement?" Tony asked.

"Yeah go on... He's still in there."

"Give me the bags to take them to the car and I'll be there in a minute too Tony." McGee took the bags Tony gave him and took his car keys out to load them to his Porsche.

Tony walked cheerfully to the basement and jogged the stairs down.

"Hello Boss... We've finished."

"Where's McGee?"

"He'll be here in the minute. He went to put the bags in the car."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Around five in the morning. We have a long way in front of us."

"Yeah I'll be waiting. Do you need my car too?"

"Jimmy will bring his but I think we could use the track... It will help with the suitcases."

"I'm driving."

"No... You're not Boss...Jimmy will drive and McGee will drive the truck."

"No one has touched my truck DiNozzo."

"There's a first time for everything Boss..." Tony grinned.

"Hey Boss! Tony the car's ready." McGee went down the stairs too.

"The boat is going well Gibbs."

"It has a long way still."

"Tim, should we take the Boss' truck tomorrow?"

"I think that it would be more comfortable if we had an extra drive. Can we Boss?"

"Yeah... Sure. I won't be driving anyway..." He glared at Tony who took a step backwards still smiling.

"Can you come and pick the Boss tomorrow then Tim? I'll drive with Jimmy and Ducky."

"Yeah sure and we'll meet you at the Diner for coffee. Is five a good time for you Boss?"

"Yeah I'll be waiting."

"Ok then let's go Timmy. We have to sleep. All of us..."

"Ah... DiNozzo... The next time you call me a...cutie...my boot will be so deep into your ass that it'll come out from your mouth. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Boss!"

Tim gave Tony the "I told you" look and

The boys left.Gibbs continued to sand his boat. After five minutes Jenny entered the basement again.

"Tim said you'll have to wake up early tomorrow..."

Gibbs didn't answer he just nodded.

"What's on your mind Jethro?"

"It's the last day we have to ourselves before the wedding Jen... When I come back it will be the 24th of December and the wedding is at the 25th and I can't possibly see the bride before the wedding... So it's the last night..."

"You'll stay at Ducky's when you come back?"

"Yeah. That's the idea. Just for the night and until I get ready for the wedding..."

"We'll still have our phones though..."

"I know... But I was thinking of a goodbye gift before I leave and before we get married... What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea... Should we move it to the bedroom?"

"I think I have to practice my bridal style carrying. Would you like to be my lab rat?"

"I'd love too..." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where all the fun began...

An hour later, they lay in each other's hands enjoying the moment.

"Be a good girl until I'm back ok Jen?"

"You know I will Jethro... When is your dad coming?"

"24th. I'll pick him up."

"Hmm... Go to sleep Jethro... You have to wake up early." He kissed her head and closed his eyes holding Jenny tightly against his chest.

Gibbs woke up at four, took a quick shower, dressed in a pair of jeans, his boots and the only hoodie that was suspiciously left in his wardrobe and went down to make coffee. He figured that they weren't to a sunny funny place after all... Good, that was a relief...

He didn't want to wake up Jen... She had to go to the office today even if it was Sunday. So he moved as quietly as he could. Not that,that was something difficult for him... He drank his coffee cherished the dark outside the window and the quiet and before he knew it he heard McGee's car pull into the driveway. Tim would leave his Porsche here until they came back. He had taken his tuxedo to Ducky's already so that he wouldn't need to return here as had the boys did.If he needed anything Abby would bring it to him. He jogged to the stairs and to the bedroom. He kissed Jenny goodbye and she stirred slightly.

"Love you..." he whispered in her ear. He went down again grabbed his truck keys and closed the door behind him.

"Ready Boss?"

"Yep. I'm driving until we get to the diner."

"Sure thing..."

They got in Gibbs' car and drove to the Diner. They found the others, took some coffee and some donuts for the road and left to their destination.

At first Gibbs didn't talk at all. He just listened to country that played to the radio. But the silence was making Tim awkward so half an hour after they had started their road trip Tim spoke up.

"So Boss that's the fifth time isn't it?"

"Ya think McGee?"

"Yeah... You're right that was a silly question. But what I meant is that after five times do you still feel nervous?"

Gibbs gave him the "You think I'm going to answer?" look and McGee turned slightly red.

"I'm just trying to make you talk Boss... Silence isn't my thing exactly. Not to mention it's kind of awkward... But that's not your concern Boss. Sorry... I'm mumbling again..." The red in Tim's face now was more visible.

"Don't apologize McGee. It's a sign of weakness. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You're right Boss..."

"And if you wanna talk, go ahead... I'm a better listener than a talker anyways." Seeing Tim's hesitation Gibbs spoke again.

"How's the book going?"

"Ah... It's going good... Great actually...Now I'm writing about the explosion in the ship... You know Boss... I've changed it a bit. Made the wakening of L.J. Tibbs a bit more quicker." McGee chuckled at that.

"If you hadn't, the book would have ended before he woke up... It was bad wasn't it?" Gibbs chuckled a bit too.

"Yeah... They wouldn't think you'd wake up. But I knew that you were going to be just fine Boss... Healing takes time anyways. It's just that some times it takes longer..." Tim gave him a small smile to show his understanding. The truth was that nobody could understand what Gibbs had gone through but they sure as hell were standing by his side and they had his six. Gibbs nodded before changing the subject. He wasn't really in the mood to discuss what had happened then.

"You talked to your father?"

"We've been talking but you know him... He isn't a easy person to reach."

"He coping alright?"

"He does his chemo and all and he'll do a surgery too."

"That's good Tim."

"Yeah, it is. Boss, I was wondering... Or maybe I should say that Tony suggested to ask you... How are you going to get your boat out of the basement?" Tim changed the subject. He was feeling uncomfortable talking about his dad.

"That's a million dollar question..." Gibbs gave him a secretive smile and sipped his coffee.

The next five hours passed with minimum conversation from Gibbs' part and Tim didn't speak much.But it was true that Gibbs was a good listener. He spoke briefly but talking to him was like talking to a therapist. They had to stop for a bathroom break and some coffee.

Gibbs of course had figured out were they were going three hours before they even reached their destination and McGee could have sworn that he heard a sigh of relief.

"McGee, we're going to my cabin aren't we?"

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you now that we've started... Yes we are going to your to your cabin Boss."

"And why didn't you two let me drive? I know the road better than anyone!"

"Well it's your bachelor Boss... You aren't supposed to do anything. And we have it covered don't worry..."

"Let's just hope you have enough beers..."

"We have more than enough. Fornell called... He isn't going to make it. He has Emily for the weekend and the bureau doesn't give him time off. But we are enough already... Me, you, Tony, Ducky and Palmer. It's going to be perfect!"

And there they were now, parking in front of the cabin the cold hitting them hard on their faces as soon as they cracked the door open. It had snowed. Everything seemed so peaceful and Gibbs felt relaxed immediately. He was a mountain guy after all...

They unloaded the cars and went inside.

"I'll lit up the fire. Palmer and McGee bring some woods." Gibbs took immediate action. If they were going to sleep in here at that time of the year they sure as hell would need a lot of fuel for the fireplace.

"Ducky come and help me make the beds..."

Gibbs started putting up the fire and after that was done he went outside to cut some more wood, just in case...

One hour later, the beds were ready the cabin heated enough for them to take their coats and gloves off and the steaks were cooking on the fire. They didn't need a fridge for the beers... Half an hour outside and they would be as frozen as if they were in the cooler.

"Here's to Jethro's freedom. I hope you enjoy it as long as it lasts my friend..." Ducky proposed raising his bottle.

"To Gibbs" the other three echoed and lifted their bottles too.

The next morning Gibbs woke up around 5pm... He had waken more times during the night to check on the fire maybe put some more woods. He grabbed a kettle and put it in the fire with water. He added the coffee and waited until it was ready. As soon as he drank it, he grabbed his coat and quietly went out. It was a good time to start fishing.

He took the boat and put it in the lake with his equipment as he waited patiently until a fish took the bait.

By eight he had caught four. That's when he heard the door of the cabin open. Ducky emerged outside spotting him in the middle of the lake and waving his hand at him. Gibbs waived back.

An hour later he had enough fish to feed them all. Palmer and Tim had awaken too. There was just DiNozzo left sleeping.

"Do you want me to wake him Boss?"

"No... Leave him. If he isn't up by 10:00 I'll wake him myself..."

Tony woke just in time at 9:50. He yawned loudly and stretched as he got off the bed.

"Nice of you to join us DiNozzo..."

"It's only 9:50 Boss..."

"I'm up from 5..."

"Well, you it's you Gibbs..."

"I'm going for a run... The trail it's clear from the snow.Does anyone want to join me?" Jimmy said as he put on his trainers.

"I don't suppose you've packed my trainers and sweatpants, have you DiNozzo?"

"Of course we have Boss... How couldn't we? I'm coming too Gremlin. How about you McHealthy? Are you coming?"

"Yeah sure... If you are all going..."

"As much as I would like a run in the woods in this beautiful and sunny day, I have to turn it down I'm afraid my friends... But be sure that there will be enough fire and warm tea for when you come back..."

"Don't forget coffee Duck... Coffee..."

"Of course Jethro! There will be coffee for you too!"

"Ready fit boys?" Gibbs asked the other three ironically.

The boys nodded and they opened the door to start their morning training.

One hour and a half later, Gibbs was still running as the other three were now completely out of breath and leaning on each other to rest, their efforts to catch up with his pace fruitless.

"Boss, maybe...we should...return now..." McGee tried to yell to Gibbs who had now a 15 meter distance from them.

"Get back. I'll catch up with you. I want to go to that clearance twenty meters ahead. The view is great!" Gibbs yelled back.

"I don't think that running with Gibbs is a good idea... Maybe we shouldn't do it ever again..." Tony murmured to the other three as they turned around to walk to the house.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry it's been two and a half hours Jethro! What did you ran? The marathon?"

"Come on now Duck... It was a great run wasn't it?"

"Let's just not do it again..." Jimmy said.

"I didn't know you were that out of shape Palmer. And as for you two that call yourselves my agents, physical are in order and trust me when I say it will be much harder than it usually is. You only ran two miles and you practically collapsed..."

"Well I had the plague and McFit here had only be used to computer exercises... But Boss you were shot and you still run like Usain Bolt! How can you do that?"

"That's a secret I intend to keep to myself. And to your knowledge DiNozzo, that was the first time I ran since I had surgery."

"And you ran like four miles without even stopping... Well Boss I really hope that when I reach your age I'm as preserved physically and good looking as you are..."

"You wanna say something about my age DiNozzo?"

"No, of course not Boss! You are like what? Five- six years older than me?" DiNozzo tried to cover up his mess making everyone laugh.

"That's better..."

The night fell and everybody were sleeping. Gibbs was up. He couldn't sleep in that armchair. He had given Ducky the coach because he had his back issues, not that he didn't have both his back and his knee, and Palmer,McGee and DiNozzo were sleeping in the king sized bed, or maybe in the king sized matress on the floor... DiNozzo was snoring loudly,Tim had his baby face on and Palmer, well Palmer was smiling at his sleep... Gibbs just stood in the armchair looking at them making sure everyone kept breathing and trying to relax as he watched each of the young men's chests rise and fall rhythmically.

He stirred on the armchair again trying to get comfortable. His back was killing him from the posture he had and his knee was way worse. Well maybe he shouldn't have taken the run too seriously. It was his first time after all... He had said that himself and the weather didn't help any more. The cold really affected him some days.

He stirred again.

"Jethro its 4:50. You should better get some sleep." Ducky whispered from the couch watching him as he tried to settle.

"Not sleepy Duck. I think I can manage."

"Come over here take the couch. I can sleep in the armchair."

"Nope, you can't... Stay where you are. I'm getting up either way. I have to put some wood in the fire." He stood putting a hand in his back and rubbing it to make the pain go away. He walked to the front door cautiously and opened it. He took some woods for the fire and put them besides the fireplace.

"How's your knee Jethro?"

"I'm good Duck."

"I didn't ask about you. I asked about your knee."

"It's a bit swollen but I'll be fine."

"Jethro, you have to lie down and stretch it a bit.It'll help with the swelling."

Jimmy stirred and cracked an eye open before Gibbs could answer.

"A bit early, aren't you two?"

"Go to sleep Palmer. Sorry we woke you."

"No... Don't worry about it..." Jimmy gave him one of his big smiles.He closed his eyes again and opened them for the second time almost immediately.

"Sorry, I overheard some of your conversation... I can't sleep in the bed knowing your knee is giving you trouble. My medical education can't accept that and since it's almost five and you have still a few hours of sleep, I'm going to trade places with you Gibbs. And I can't take no for an answer. So come over here and lie down!" Jimmy stood from the mattress and pointed his vacant spot next to McGee. Gibbs was looking at him with surprise which he hid exceptionally well though.Only Ducky could detect it. To the untrained eye of "the Gibbs body language" it would seem like the older man was extremely pissed off. Ducky giggled a little and waited for the next move.Gibbs didn't say a word he just walked towards Jimmy. When he was right in front of him their noses almost touching, Jimmy started shaking a bit. Gibbs looked him in the eyes with his serious and terrifying"Gibbs stare". He head slapped Jimmy who just flinched.

"That's for raising your voice to me and ordering me around Palmer. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Am I clear?" He asked seriously.

"Crystal sir! Sorry sir!" Palmer answered him clearly afraid now. It seemed like all the courage he had gathered to stand up to Gibbs just vanished like magic...

Gibbs though walked to the empty spot and lay down covering his body with the warm blanket a sigh leaving his mouth as his muscles relaxed immediately...

"Palmer! Thank you."

Jimmy just smiled proud at himself.

"Well done Mr Palmer. I wouldn't have managed that.." Ducky praised him too.

McGee and Tony though, were still sleeping soundly without being disturbed by the conversation around them at all. Seems like all the running exhausted them out...

The next two days rolled like that for the boys... And now they'd reached their final bachelor day they would be returning today about noon. Who would think that Gibbs was getting married again?

One day left and he would have Jenny his forever and he would sure as hell not let her go. Jenny wasn't his antidepressant neither was she some kind of back up plan for Shanon. He really loved her. And now she was going to be his forever. Gibbs hadn't still wrote his vows. Every time he picked a pen there were so much things that he liked to say that he couldn't fit them in a two paragraphs text.

In DC Jenny lay on their bed, looking at the sealing. It was seven thirty and Ziva and Abby were coming to get her any time now. They had to go to the mall to buy dresses and the pairs of heels that they would wear tonight at the restaurant they were goin out to. Abby and Ziva didn't say where the after party was not who the guests were. But Jenny completely trusted them.

She appreciated how much closer they had gotten and she really was privileged to have them both as her friends.

She wondered what Gibbs would be doing now... He probably was on a boat fishing with Ducky. They would be drinking beers. Having fun. Typical men... She wondered if he was thinking about her. She was sure thinking about him all the time. She was nervous about tomorrow. The wedding had been planned to perfection. But still she was nervous... It scared her being away from Jethro. If he was here he would probably hug her and kiss her head and everything would go away magically. That's what he was to her. Magic... She glanced at her wedding dress which was hanged on the closet. She absently moved closer and opened it taking one of Jethro's shirts and putting it on trying to find some comfort, trying to feel him closer to her. She could smell the old spice and she closed her eyes imaging that he was enveloping her in a hug his head touching hers.

Her daydream was interrupted by the doorbell. She took the polo shirt off, straitened her hair and jogged down the stairs.

"Good morning ladies! Ready for some shopping therapy?"

"You bet we are!" Abby smiled brightly. She closed the door and took off. In Ziva's Mini Cooper the music was playing loudly. Born to be wild the song was and the girls were singing and dancing in the car. It was going to be a fun day...

"Well, we have to go for some make up and some beauty products first, then we go to shop the dresses and heels and then we go to do our hair and pedicure and manicure... Are you ready ladies?" Ziva presented the plan once they had gotten to the big shopping center. They started moving quickly almost running as they were checking what they liked and buying as much as they could. They were happy laughing and cracking jokes about almost everything. An hour later they had enough make up to last them for an eternity. Then came the dresses. Abby first got into a rock-styled shop. It was heaven for her. She tried almost every mini skirt, every black crock top and then she saw a black mini dress sleeveless with lace. It clearly read ABBY all over it... Some red heels and the boys would fall dead on her feet.

"Abby that looks...AMAZING! Wow!" Ziva looked at her her mouth open!

"I must admit that you look sexy as hell Abigail Sciuto... If Jethro was here he would probably have you running back to change to some other dress. He's going to have my head if he finds out that I let you wear such a mini dress... But girl don't you look dazzling..."

"Aw... Thank you! I think that I'm going to buy this one..."

"What are we waiting then? Let's roll ladies! We have a long way ahead of us..." Jenny laughed as they moved to pay for Abby's dress.

Ziva's turn and she found her match ten minutes after entering a store... A lovely pink maxi dress with a V neck and the back out was fitting Ziva body perfectly!

"I think Tony's jaw would drop to the floor if he ever saw you in that dress Ziva... Our ninja has the most sexiest legs, don't you agree Director?"

"I would lie if I said no..."

Ziva paid for hers and now came Jenny's turn.

They searched and searched but nothing was of interest until she saw her dress in a window. Long navy blue silky dress. It was perfect! It was so simple but so elegant in the same time, it was formal and sexy but it also symbolized her job. The navy blue. That was it he got in tried out to see if it was fit and bought immediately.

"The navy blue for the Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Isn't that a fit dress... And may I add a beautiful one..."

"Thank you Ziva..."

"We have to take a picture for Gibbs and the boys to see... They'll lose their minds..." Abby commented.

"I bet they will..."

"Are we ready ladies? He still have to do the hair and the pedicure..."

"Yes, off we go now..."

By the time they were finished it was 8:00 oclock in the afternoon. They got ready for their reservation at nine when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jenny called from the bedroom in Gibbs' house. The girls were busy putting their final touches on their looks.

"Just a minute" she shouted as she climbed carefully down the stairs not wanting to step on her dress.

She saw him standing in the doorway a bouquet of roses In his hands smiling at her widely.

"Jethro! Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Just arrived. I wanted to say hello..."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Well Hello then, handsome..."

"Jen, you look just...Wonderful!"

"Thank you..." she blushed a bit.

"Well, I'm going to leave now... McGee wanted to pick his Porsche up too... He's waiting in the car."

"I'll see you tomorrow... Big day isn't it?"

"It sure will be...Behave yourself tonight ok? And watch out for the girls too... Abby hasn't put anything too sexy has she?"

"Jethro! Stop being overprotective. Abby is nearly thirty years old. She can take care of herself, I'm sure... Did your dad arrive?"

"Yeah. Tony picked him up. He's at Ducky's."He kissed her again and handed her the roses leaving to go to McGee's car. Tim would drop him off to Ducky's and they would all sleep there and wake up the next day to get ready for the wedding.

"Ready Jenny? Who was at the door?"

"Jethro... He came to say hello but he just left with Tim..."

"Oooooh how sweet..." Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know..." Jenny smiled and leaned in to smell the bouquet.

"So, our ride is here... Ready?" Ziva asked.

They stepped outside to be greeted by a handsome young man who was in front o a limo waiting for them with the door open.

Jenny looked at it with awe and the girls found it quite amusing.

"It's the bachelor of Jenny Shepard.. Did you expect anything less Director?" Ziva smiled.

They ate at the fancy restaurant with the chef who had 2 Michelin Stars and then riding the limo again they got off to the yacht. It was the three of them at first but then the Cost yard Abby, Cynthia and Mike's Leila showed up to join the party.

They drank champagne and enjoyed the soft Jazz music and the calmness of the sea until it was 3:00 in the morning. Jenny had to sleep... Her wedding was tomorrow at 5:00 in the afternoon and she needed to be fresh. Abby and Ziva would crash at her place since the boys were sleeping at Ducky's. She was getting married. That phrase was repeating over and over in her head and she still tried to digest it. Gibbs was becoming her husband. She was the luckiest and happiest person in the whole earth...

"Let's get married..." Jenny said to herself as he lied down to her bed hugging Jethro's pillow his old spice and sawdust smell still on it surprisingly relaxing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know it's been a while but here I am! Finally the wedding! Let's get started then...**

Gibbs was lying on his bed wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. Besides him, Ducky was snoring slightly. He had woken up at 4:30. He had lost track of time now... The sun was gently making its way to lighten and warm the dark starry and chilly night. It was Christmas and he was getting married in about twelve hours. Who could believe it? He had been through so much and now he was getting married. As his friends would also agree he deserved it. It was about damn time for him to be happy again.

He sat up and went to the living room, where his clothes were and got dressed to go for a run. He wouldn't push himself too hard this time. His knee had to last through the day and the plan said that there would be a lot standing and...dancing. That he wasn't looking forward to. He only knew the basics of a waltz.

He got out of the house, closing the door behind him and he started jogging. He returned home around six thirty and he got right in the shower. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast for everybody and then wake them up. He made pancakes, coffee, eggs and bacon. Just as he was going to wake everyone else up, he saw Ducky and his dad coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Jethro! Or should I say good morning to our groom? Ready for the big day?"

"Do I have a choice Duck?"

"Well, I don't know if you are familiar with the movie "Runaway Bride" but if you wish we can change the title and make it "Runaway Groom"..."

Gibbs laughed at Ducky's pop culture reference.

"I don't think we'll need to Duck... It's... It's different this time."

"I noticed that my self..."

"Go and sit down. I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind I used your kitchen."

"Of course not! The exact opposite! I was going to make breakfast myself..."

Gibbs served coffee for his dad and tea for Ducky and a plate with pancakes and eggs and bacon.

"I'm going to wake up the boys. We have a lot of things to do..." Gibbs announced as the two older men were sitting having small talk and eating.

He entered Ducky's guest room where McGee Tony and Palmer were sleeping.

McGee and DiNozzo were on the king sized bed. Tony was stretched with his head out of the bed, snoring, Tim was curled in a ball in one corner of the bed and Palmer was sleeping on a mattress on the floor as normal as he could...

Gibbs moved to the window, drawing the curtains to let the sun come into the room.

"Rise and shine boys! We have a wedding in front of us and we have to get ready!"

"Just five more minutes dad..." Tony mumbled still sleepy. He probably was thinking he was talking to Senior but still Gibbs smiled and his heart skipped a bit. Tim just "Mmm"ed and then he too sleepily mumbled but more conscious than Tony "Yeah... Please dad..."

Gibbs thought he was having a heart attack. It was his wedding and it couldn't start any better than his sons calling him "dad".

Palmer opened his eyes stretched and yawned loudly and he gave a smile to Gibbs understanding why the man was smiling so wide.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs! I'm going to take a shower..." he announced wanting to leave the three of them alone as Gibbs just nodded and watched Palmer leave the room with such a joy like he wasn't sleeping a minute before.

Gibbs leaned on the wall, folded his arms and stared at McGee and DiNozzo who had fallen back to sleep. Truth be told, they had overdone it on their little bachelor. It was inevitable that they were tired.

"I'm counting until 10. If you're not up and out of the room until then, there will be desk duty and autopsy cleaning for a month and a half... 1,2,3,4,5..."

Hell broke loose in the bed as Tony and McGee got out of the bed and ran to the door. Tim had fallen off it to be exact as Tony pushed him. They got stuck in the door as they both tried to go through it but Tony finally gave in and stepped a bit back to allow McGee to go through first. By nine the were down the stairs pounding and breathing heavily as Gibbs was chuckling and moved towards them.

"Get dressed and cleaned up. We have things to do. What kind of best men are you anyways?" Gibbs passed them and moved to the kitchen where he sat to have an other cup of coffee.

"Nice trick you pulled on them son..." his dad praised.

"It was the only way to wake them..."

In two hours, they were all showered and dressed in their casual clothes.

They sat around the kitchen table as they started organizing what things they had to do.

"Ducky should be ready by 3:30. You will go to my place with McGee to be with Jenny. You Tim will come back here to get dressed and we will leave for the church. We should be there by 4:30. The wedding starts around five so we have to be there beforehand. We have still three hours in front of us until we start to get ready so, I suggest we relax until then." The others just nodded in agreement.

"Anybody want to join me for a Harry Potter movie? Ducky's plasma is exactly what we need..." Tony suggested.

"I'm in!" Tim said enthusiastically.

"Me two!" Jimmy seconded.

"I'm going for a nap... I din't have much sleep yesterday anyways..." Jack announced leaving the room.

"I think I'll stay with the boys... I always wanted to see what this Harry Potter miracle is... Never had the chance to watch the movie." Ducky said to Gibbs.

"I'll join you too."

Even though Gibbs didn't like this kind of movies, he figured that sitting with the others would relax him. He couldn't wait for the hours to pass and Jenny to be his.

Meanwhile on the Gibbs household Jenny and the girls had already began the preparations.

"Who has the hair spray?" Ziva yelled from upstairs.

"It's upstairs on my bed. Abby get out of the bathroom already! You are having a bath for forty minutes now! I need to get my mask off!"

"I'll be out in a minute Jenny... You can wash it off in the kitchen."

They were running up and down the stairs trying to get things in order.

"Who will come by to pick us up?"

"Ducky will come at 3:30 and Fornell will take us to the church."

"Alright... We have one hour and a half until three thirty, so... let's finish our hair ladies. We'll start getting dressed around three. I think we will be done by four thirty with all." Ziva made the plan.

"I agree with Ziva... But come ladies... We don't have all the time in the world so let's get back to work! And where is the Caf-Pow delivery guy! It's been five and a half minutes since I ordered! Gibbs brings it in one and a half..."

"Relax Abby... We aren't in the Navyward. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now..." Jenny reassured her as she herself moved to the upstairs again to finish her nails.

The movie had finished and everyone was getting ready except Gibbs. He sat on the outside of the house starring into the unknown...

Gibbs senior was watching him trying to figure if he should talk to him. It was clear that something was bothering Gibbs...

Just as he was going to move he heard the bouncing steps of Ducky on the stairs. Ducky's smile was from the one ear to the other. He was dressed in his navy blue trousers, white tuxedo dress shirt with blue buttons, navy blue cummerbund with his usual thrashers matching a his trouser, a color matching bow tie and shiny black leather shoes holding his jacket with the satin facings in his hand.He was dashing and one could see the pride and happiness written all over his face. He was giving away the bride after all!

"Jack my dear friend! Why don't you go to get..." upon seeing Gibbs outside on the perch sitting melancholically he stopped speaking and the smile almost faded. "How long has he been out there?" He asked Jack concerned.

"I've been here for about ten minutes. I was gonna talk to 'im but I think he will listen to you better. Just take him a jacket out there. It's freezing!"

"Yeah... Don't worry about it. Go get dressed I'll talk to him."

"Ducky ready to go? It's 3:00 already!" McGee sounded from upstairs.

"I'll reach you when I am Timothy. Relax for the moment." He shouted back. He tapped Jack's shoulder took a jacket and went outside.

"It's a pity I don't have a boat in my basement isn't it Jethro?" He handed him the jacket.

"Seems to me you need it most Duck. You are only in your shirt."

"I don't plan on staying here long enough. But I plan on taking you inside with me when I enter the house again. So if you don't want me to freeze to death Jethro then you have to start talking."

"About what?" Gibbs tried to seem that he didn't know what Ducky was talking about.

"Your father told me that you are sitting here for at least ten minutes. Why do that if something's not bothering you Jethro? You know that I can tell if somethings wrong with you. I've known you for about twenty years now. So talk to me..."

"I'm afraid." Gibbs admitted after a moment of silence. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna let her down, that I'll have another failed marriage and die alone. I'm not getting any younger Duck and this is seemingly my last chance. I don't wanna mess it up."

"You won't! Jenny is a different case from the other three Jethro. She is special. She understands you. She knows your job, your past, she knows Gibbs. You won't mess this up and if you are moving that way I'll make sure to set you straight again."

"Thanks Duck. That's why I put you in that position on the wedding. Nice look by the way."

"I'm sure you'll look more handsome.Look Jethro, since it's revelation day and since you are turning the page in your life I have a something to say to you. I am proud of the man you've become. I'm proud that you even consider me your family but I'm prouder to consider you a son. So my son, before I get to give away our beautiful bride, I want to tell you Jethro that it's my honor and privilege to have you in my life." Gibbs nodded in understatement knowing exactly what Ducky meant by this words. He moved forward and hugged the man who had now tears in his eyes.

"Don't wanna wrinkle your shirt Duck..." Duck chuckled.

"Let's get you married..."

Everyone was set. Gibbs stood in front of the mirror fixing his bow tie as he could hear the chatters from the outside. The guests were arriving. Gibbs was anxious only when a member of his family was in danger. But today he had a gut feeling different than the ones he had when he was on a case for example. Truth be told it was plain anxiety but he didn't want to admit it. He took a deep breath and took a step back from the mirror. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Come in."

Tony and McGee walked in, in their velvet dark green suits looking just like princes from the fairytales. Tony gave him a bright smile and Tim did too.

"We are ready whenever you are Boss." Tim said.

"Yeah. I'm ready too."

Tony got closer and fixed his bow tie.

"It was a bit crooked."

"I just had fixed it. The damn thingy."

The best men chuckled a bit.

"With Tony we decided to give you something before you get married Boss." They took a small brown leather notebook out.

"We had everyone on the NCIS sign it with wishes. We had some guys from your Marine teams to sign it too. It also has the wishes of the NCIS New Orleans and Los Angeles teams. Even Fornell wrote something...Ours and the rest of the teams are in the front pages. We just thought it would bring you luck in this marriage."

Gibbs took it and opened it. The first wish was from Abby.

"To the most handsome Bossman and the most beautiful Director, I wish them all the joy in the world and may we see little Gibblets on the way too..."

Gibbs chuckled and closed it. He would read everything later. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He left it on a small table and got closer to DiNozzo and Tim who now stood side by side. He opened his arms and embraced them, something which first caught them off guard but they did eventually hugged him back.

"Come on now... The guests will think that I ran away."

Music playing. The doors opened and Ziva with Abby entered.

Then there she was with Ducky arm in arm. In her sparkling white wedding dress. Her beautiful smile making his even brighter. She was looking right into his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. They walked through the aisle as everyone stood up.

"I'm trusting you with this beautiful lady Jethro." Ducky said as he kissed Jenny in the head and went to stand next to Jack Abby and Ziva.

"Nice job Duckman!" Abby whispered in his ear kissing him on the cheek. Ziva mimicked her actions and kissed him on the cheek too.

"Oh, thank you..." he said blushing...

Tony smiled to Ziva from the other side and Tim did to Abby too both receiving the same reply. A shy smirk from the ladies.

Gibbs didn't hear anything of what the priest was saying. He was lost in her eyes and smile. Until he heard the "repeat after me."

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs choose you, Jennifer Sheppard in the presence of our friends and families, to be my wife and partner from this day forward;

To love you, to be a comfort and safe haven in your life, to hold you close,

to listen deeply when you speak,

to uphold you with my strength,

to weigh the effects of the words I speak

and the things I do, to never take you for granted,and to always give thanks

for your presence in my life."

"Jenny repeat after me"

"I, Jenifer Sheppard choose you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the presence of our friends and families, to be my husband and partner from this day forward;

To love you, to be a comfort and safe haven in your life, to hold you close,

to listen deeply when you speak,

to uphold you with my strength,

to weigh the effects of the words I speak

and the things I do, to never take you for granted,and to always give thanks

for your presence in my life."

"The promises which you have spoken to each other today are inscribed forever in your minds, in your hearts. But words are fleeting so let these rings serve as a reminder of the feelings you have in your hearts at this very moment.

Now, Repeat after me:Groom and then Bride, with this ring I am giving you my promise to always love you cherish you honor you and comfort you. I promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you all the days of my life."

Gibbs said his vows first and then he put the ring in Jenny's finger who had now tears in her eyes and a shaky voice. After she repeated the vows too, she put the ring on Jethro's finger and he smiled encouragingly at her.

"You may kiss your Bride." The officiant finally said those words that Jethro longed to hear. He leaned in immediately and he kissed Jenny in the lips

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs!"

The crowd started whistling and clapping and Jenny and Jethro started getting the congratulations from their guests and family.

"Daddy and Mommy are officially together!!!!!" Abby said jumping up and down hugging the couple.

"Good job son. And good luck on withstanding him for the rest of your life Jenifer."

"Don't worry Jack. I think I can control him."

"I see you finally managed it Probie..."

"Mike! Thought you weren't coming..."

"Couldn't miss this wedding!"

The two men hugged and then Fornell followed with little Emily.

"Uncle Gibbs got married again!" Gibbs took her in his arms and lifted her up.

"He's a bastard but he can be nice sometimes..." Tobias said to Jenny and she laughed.

"Daddy's lying, auntie Jenny. Uncle Gibbs is the best uncle in the whoooole world! I can promise you that!"

"Thank you Em..." he kissed her head and put her down to greet his others guest.

Three hours later they all sat in Gibbs' favorite Diner, having Burgers and Club Sandwiches for dinner.

Gibbs put a coin in the juke box and the song "Wonderful Tonight" started playing. Gibbs stood up and took Jenny's hand and started moving in a slow dance pace. When the refrain started playing Gibbs started singing in her ear.

"And then she asked me "do I look alright?" I said "My darling you look wonderful tonight..."

" I love you Jen... More than anything in the world..."

"Me too Jethro... Me too..."


	15. Chapter 15

The sun started entering the room and the light hit her on her face warming her. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched smiling when she saw that he was right next to her sleeping.She cuddled in his chest and started kissing him on the lips with small pecks. He groaned at the beginning but then he smiled and he put his hands around her bringing her on top of him.

"Ah Jethro!" She exclaimed surprised giggling.

"Good morning..."

"Hey..." she leaned and kissed him again.

"So we are married?"

"Seems like it..."

"Hmm...Sounds kinda interesting..."

"I agree husband. It sounds good doesn't it?"

"Only when you say it..."

"I'm sure that's what you said to your other 3 wives..." she made fun of him.

"Jen. Please. It's our first day as a married couple and you have to mention your awful predecessors?"

"It's fun seeing your reaction..."

"So you think it's funny hm?" He started tickling her and Jenny burst into laughing.

"Jethro!...No...No...It's...not...funny...at..all...Please!...Stop..."

"No you have to pay the price Jen..."

"Please!" She couldn't stop laughing. But Jethro respected her pleading and he stopped tickling her. They stood for a moment looking into each other's eyes smiling and then Jenny started kissing him passionately on the lips and Gibbs responded. It was a good way to start their first day as a husband and wife.

Three days later.

"Jen do you have my black jeans?" Gibbs shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah it's in the red suitcase." Jen shouted from the top.

"Are you ready? We have to go! The plane isn't going to wait for us!"

"I'll be there in thirty seconds! Let me put some lipstick on..."

True to her word Jenny came down almost thirty seconds later her handbag and a small luggage in her hand. Gibbs took the luggage and put it on top of other two suitcases. He rolled them outside and loaded them in the truck.

"Jethro won't you lock the door?"

"Jen you know I never do that..."

"Yeah but now we will be gone for a week..."

"So what?" He asked casually as he got into the car and started the engine waiting for Jenny to do the same.

"New year in Paris then?" She asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Where it all started..."

They arrived to Paris almost ten and a half hours later. By that time, it was around 21:00 when in the USA it was only 15:00.

"Jet lag is going to be hard..." Jenny observed as she fell on the bed of their hotel enjoying the soft mattress with her hands stretched.

"A little room for me too?"

"Of course Jeth...Come on here..." she indicated the bed next to her. He held her close and they fell asleep almost immediately exhausted by the whole trip.

NEW YEAR'S EVE

"You never said what we'll do..."

"Yeah... that's because it's a surprise Jen... You are not supposed to know. But trust me when I say it will be beautiful."

"But what should I wear?"

"How about that beautiful red dress you've got with you?"

"Yeah sure that's sounds fine..."

The telephone of their hotel room rang and he picked it up.

"Oui... Merci Beaucoup..." he hung up and looked at her with his mischievous look.

"Go get dressed Jen... I'll be gone for a bit and I'll come up to put me suit on too..."

"What are you planning Jeth?"

"Me? Nothing... Nothing at all..." he smiled and left the room heading to the hotel elevator and down to the garage.

The valet parking attendant was waiting for him with the keys of a Grey Maserati GranTurismo.

"There you go Monsieur... Have a nice evening..." Gibbs gave him a 10 tip and took the keys of the Maserati. He opened it and got in the driver's sit for a minute admiring the car. "DiNozzo would have passed out if he was in a car like this..." Gibbs thought and he got out locking it to go upstairs and get dressed.

"Jen are you ready?" He yelled from the living room of their suite to her.

"Just a minute Jethro... I'll be out in bit..." She had to put on her final makeup details.

Gibbs combed his hair and fixed his black and white suit. If you didn't know that he was a Federal Agent you would certainly pass him like a millionaire who owned a Maserati.

"Jen come on! We have a reservation at 22:00 and it's already 21:40..." he shouted again. And then the door opened and she got out in her beautiful red dress. She had her hair done up which made her face more visible something that Gibbs just loved. She smiled shyly when she saw his surprised expression.

"Is there something in my face Jethro?" She asked after a moment trying to joke.

"No...No... You look dashing Jen! You never cease to amaze me..."

"Well, I only look dashing because I have the handsomest husband in the whole world." She kissed him in the lips with a peck something that quickly deepened.

"Jethro... Stop...We have the reservation..." she tried to stop him and he did almost right away. He straightened his clothes and so did she.

He took her by the hand and escorted her to the elevator. He hit the garage button and prompted her to close her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Jen be patient... You'll see..." the doors opened and he guided her in front of the car.

"Alright... Here we are... Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"1...2...3... Open them..."

Jenny opened her eyes and for a minute she hadn't realized that an extremely expensive car was in front of her... But when she did her expression was priceless.

"Oh my God Jethro! What have you done this time?!" She asked putting her hands in her mouth in disbelief.

"Is that ours?"

"Yep... For the night..."

"How much did you pay?"

"Let's just say that I'll need a raise when we go back to D.C." he laughed it out.

She looked at him mad and Gibbs felt awkward because he thought that she didn't like his idea.

"You don't like it Jen?"

"No no no... I love it Jeth. But you didn't have to waste so much money... It would be alright if we took a cab to wherever we are going... As long as I'm with you it will always be great..." She smiled and he took a step forward to kiss her again.

As they broke apart she looked at his eyes and with her index finger wiped the red lipstick off his lips.

"Seems like I have to reapply my lipstick..." she joked. He moved to open the passenger's door for her and she stepped inside. Gibbs got in the driver's seat and started the engine of the car hearing it roar in the silence of the garage.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in a small restaurant with the view of the Eiffel Tower just in front of them.

"Is that Arnaud's Restaurant?"

"Yep... Do you remember Jen?"

"Of course I do Jethro!"

Flashback

It was the first time they had slept together... They lay there in the bed in each other's arms when her tummy grumbled.

"You hungry Jen?"

"Jen? Where did that come from?" She asked surprised at the shortcut he had invented.

"Jenny's too long... Jen sounds better..."

"If you say so..."

"You still didn't answer my question... You hungry?"

"Sounds like it..." she smiled.

"Then, why don't we go and grab a bite?"

"Yeah, sure..."

They got up to get dressed and went for a walk to figure out in which restaurant they would eat.

Arnaud's caught their attention immediately. It was small and it had a view to the Eiffel Tower and the petite man that had it seemed like the most friendly man in the world and had classic French characteristics like his mustache.

They approached it.

"Bienvenue mos amis. Je suis Arnaud!" He greeted them cheerfully introducing himself.

" Hallo..." Jenny greeted back.

From that time they had become regulars. They met better with Arnaud and he had come to love them as a couple.

End of Flashback

Arnaud was standing in front of the restaurant again. Smiling and greeting anyone who entered.

He didn't notice them right away but when he did his eyes got wide and his mustache almost touched his ears. He had aged a bit but he was still the fluffy little French they knew from eight years back.

"Jethro! Jennifer! Oh mon Dieu! Is it really you?" He spoke with his French accent.

"Hello Arnaud!" Jenny greeted him laughing. He hugged her tightly and then he did so with Gibbs too.

"Are you staying?"

"We have made a reservation. Jethro Gibbs."

"How had I not seen that? Come in! Come in! It's freezing out here..." It was true that in the snowy Paris the temperature was minus degree Celsius.

They got inside and Arnaud guided them to their small table for two right next to the window. It was as warm inside as it was in Arnaud's heart.

"Tell me everything!" He took a chair from a table and sat down with them his anxiousness to catch up with them and his happiness clear in his eyes.

Jenny laughed at his almost childish expression.

"Well, we got married about four days ago..."

"That is absolutely great! And you have come to celebrate the Nouvelle An here in Paris?"

"Yup..." Gibbs answered.

"You then will have to wait one and a half hour to welcome 2009. What do you wish to eat until then? We have fantastique foie gras and smoked salmon. We also have goose stuffed with mushrooms and rice."

"I'll take the foie gras." Jenny said

"And I'll take the goose. We will also have a champagne and a salad. Thank you Arnaud."

Arnaud smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare their order. There was only one more group in the small restaurant which made it almost privet.

About twenty minutes later he came back with their plates and the champagne.

"We have a tradition here in France. The couples that are celebrating the New Year's together should s'embrasser sous le Gui.How do you call it in English? Ah! You should kiss under the Mistletoe." He smiled at them indicating the branch of Mistletoe in the middle of the Restaurant.

"We have that in the States too Arnaud. And since you have some Mistletoe why don't we try it Jethro? I have never been kissed under the Mistletoe before."

"We will certainly do it then Jen..." he took her hand in his.

"Enough about us Arnaud. Tell us about you! You had a wife didn't you?"

They talked and talked and it was great to catch up on each other. They all enjoyed it and had fun until 23:59. Arnaud stood up and so did Jethro and Jenny who took their places under the Mistletoe and with another five persons that were in the small romantic restaurant they started counting.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Bonne Nouvelle An!"

Jethro hugged Jenny and kissed her passionately under the Mistletoe and everyone else clapped. They shook hands with everyone and Arnaud opened up a champagne giving everybody glasses to drink. Then a little romantic song started to play and Jethro took Jenny and started dancing slowly smiling at each other.

"Happy New Year Jen..."

"It certainly will be..."

After they paid even if Arnaud insisted otherwise they bid him goodbye and promised to keep in touch.

They got into the Maserati and drove around the full with people Paris. The Eiffel Tower was majestic. Lights were shining and that night Paris was truly the City of Light. They stopped in a bench beside the Seine and got out of the car.

"Oh... It's freezing..." Jenny trembled and Gibbs took his Jacket and put it on top of her shoulders.

"We won't be here long... I just wanted to see the view. You can see the whole Paris. It's breathtaking..."

"Yes... I agree..." she got closer to him and he hugged her.

"It was a fun night wasn't it Jen?"

"It was a fantastic night... Thank you Jethro..."

After five minutes they got in the Maserati again and drove back to the hotel.

"New Year should be welcomed with more fun don't you think Jen?"

"I agree completely with you Jethro..." she got closer and started to undo his shirt bottoms. His hands travelled to her back caressing her and eventually landing on her dress zipper. She buried her head in his shoulder enjoying his smell and he lifted her to the bed. They started kissing passionately and soon became more intimidate.

"Thank you Jethro. For everything." She whispered in his ear again as they lay across the bed naked in the arms of one another like old times.

"I love you Jen." He kissed her head and fell asleep a minute after.

Five days later.

"There they are! Tony don't you see them? There is Gibbs' grey hair!" Abby started jumping up and down as she was waving her hand so that Gibbs would notice them.

Gibbs did eventually and waved back.

Once they reached them Abby ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"Happy New Year El Jafe! Missed you!"

"I missed you too Abbs..." she then moved to Jenny hugging her tightly too.

"Did you have enough fun?" She asked her winking as Gibbs and Tony hugged briefly exchanging their wishes.

"I'll tell you, Breana and Ziva everything later..." Jenny answered her in conspiracy.

"Ladies we should go. The others are waiting in Ducky's house. The turkey will get cold if we wait any longer..." Tony told them and they left to Ducky's house so that they had their traditional New Year's meal all together even if it was days later.

The doorbell rang and Ducky stood up to open the door.

"I guess our guests arrived..."

"Hello Duck. Happy New Year." Gibbs greeted him handing him a bottle of wine.

"Brought it from France. It's a Château Coutet Barsac. I think you'll like it."

"Jethro... You didn't have to. That's an expensive wine."

"It's a special occasion Duck."

"Jennifer my dear! How are you doing?"

"Hello Ducky! Happy New Year."

"Please come in. Let me get your coats."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled at the gentleman.

"Let me introduce you to Maria."

"Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many things about you." They shook hands with Ducky's girlfriend. She was a lady at her 65s like Ducky was. She had brown dark hair and green beautiful eyes. Her smile was wide and she seemed like a really nice person. Ducky had met his match as it seemed.

"Nice to meet you too Maria." Jenny smiled at her. They greeted Palmer, Tim Breana and Ziva and were ready to sat down when Ducky emerged from the kitchen the plate with the turkey in his hands.

"Let's get seated everyone! The turkey is coming!"

"It seems delicious Duckman."

"I hope it is Abigail. It took me almost five hours to make it." He too sat down and opened the wine Gibbs had brought him earlier. He poured everyone a bit and stood to make his toast as always.

"Let's hope that this New Year will bring happiness and luck to everyone on this table. We are blessed that we sit with the people that we love and care about. We are even more blessed to have each other. And as a very wise man I have met says :"Family is more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other." To our family!" After smiling at Gibbs who smiled back nodding once, he lifted his glass and everyone mimicked his actions.

"To Family!"everyone echoed.

About an hour later there were two groups of people around the table. The women on the one side and the men in the other side.

"A Maserati! Isn't that cute? I knew that he had the romance in him. It just needed the right woman to make it show." Abby whispered to the others not wanting the guys to hear what they were discussing about.

"Well, it seems like Gibbs had it all planed to perfection." Ziva added.

"Yes. He did. It was amazing..."

"It certainly seems that way. Jimmy's very romantic too. The other night, I came back from work late and he had made me dinner and lighten up candles. After we ate he even massaged me." The other woman gathered around responded with an "awww".

On the other hand the men were more interested in the Maserati rather the romance.

"Boss come on! You didn't even took a picture? It's a Maserati we're talking about. Leather seats. 1 km in 4.08 seconds. Maximum speed 301 km/h!It's... a masterpiece!"

"It's a car DiNozzo."

"Then why did you rent it for 2.000 bucks?"

"It was a romantic gesture and because is there any better way to be treated in Paris than the one that they think you are a millionaire?" They chuckled a bit making the girls turn and look at them.

"Look at the time Jethro... It's 2:30 already! We have a job to return to tomorrow everybody!" Jenny said standing up.

"Yes, the Director is right. We should leave Ducky rest. We made enough trouble already." Tim agreed.

"Everyone let's get a hand to clean up and then we can all go home and sleep!"

"You don't have Abby dear. I can manage. I have Maria to help me."

"No Duck. Abby's right we'll help."

In twenty minutes everything was like ten people had never eaten in the dinning room. They said their goodbyes to Ducky and Maria and went to their houses.

"A fun night wasn't it Jeth?"

"It sure was Jen. Can't wait to lie down. I'm exhausted." He said as he lied down.

"Me too..." Jenny was getting ready to lie down too.She had cleaned her face from the makeup and was now on her satin red pajamas.

Two minutes later she was too ready.

"You know Jeth? I was thinking that we should have everyone by next week. Family dinner. The Sunday's tradition has been neglected. I think we should make it happen again. What do you think?" Gibbs' answer was light snore.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically and pulled the blankets up in his shoulders. Then she leaned and kissed his head softly.

"You should do that every night... Tuck me in and everything." She heard him whisper. She just chuckled closed the lamp in her nightstand and went to sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

"No...No..." Gibbs was turning in his bed whispering, making Jenny wake up. With her full attention focused on him she immediately became wide awake recognising the nightmares that had been bothering Gibbs for ages now. It had been a while though since they last bothered him and Jenny became worried.

"Jeth... Hey Jethro... You're ok... We are home at D.C. Everything is fine...Come on..." Gibbs jumped awake breathing heavily. Jenny put a hand in his back and started rubbing it until his breath was under control and he relaxed.

"You wanna talk about it? They say it makes you fell better..."she continued to run his back.

"Stupid nightmares..." Gibbs murmured under his breath avoiding Jenny's question angry that he had to go through this again.

"Jethro? Are you alright?" She asked more worried now that she had seen how pissed he was.

"Yeah Jen... Sorry I woke you... Go back to sleep..." he leaned and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then he pulled his blankets back and stood up to leave the bedroom.

It was pointless for him to go back to sleep. Time in his basement with bourbon would be much more fun and distracting right now.

"Jethro where are you going? It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"I'll be in the basement Jen. I'm not going to sleep anyways. You go back to sleep. I'll wake you." He leaned and kissed her head again and left even though he saw the doubt and worry in her emerald green eyes.

He walked to the basement grabbed a jar with some screws in it and flipped it to take them out. He cleaned it up a bit with a rag and then he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured three fingers. He drank a mouthful and then he filled it again. Sometimes the booze was a better way to wake up than coffee. He took the sandpaper and started to work on his boat his mind thinking about his current nightmares.

He had been having a gut feeling for three days now. Something was itching inside him telling him that something bad was going to happen. The first time since the nightmares returned, the same dream he had been having for so long before and after he got shot, was popping up. Then, he had seen Kelly in another dream that he wouldn't call necessarily a nightmare.

He was running and running as fast as he could. Kelly was on a horse and he was trying to catch up with her.

"Daddy, stop running. You'll be here one day... Patience..." she smiled at him her blue eyes staying in his mind.

He poured another glass of bourbon and drunk it. His day had clearly started well enough...

Bullpen 10:30 in the morning

A chaotic situation was in progress in the office of the NCIS. Phones were ringing, people were running and talking without stoping. It was Monday so it was an understatement that this situation was something normal.

Still for Gibbs, it was like his head would explode.

The morning bourbon in combination with the lack of sleep and the noise now resulted in one of the worst headaches he had ever had... So he was sitting in his chair, rubbing his temples trying to relax but it was like somebody had wished him a bad day because as he was felling a tad better, his team started bombarding him.

"Boss the reports are ready. You also need to sign the evaluations." Tony reminded him from across the bullpen.

"I have the financial report ready too Boss. I have also made the budget of the computer monitors that we'll need to upgrade."

"And I have the emails..." Ziva never had the chance to finish her sentence because Gibbs cut her off raising his hand.

"Later" was all he offered and his team looked at him curiously.

The three of them stood and while sharing curious looks they got closer to their Boss' desk.

"Boss... Are you alright?" Tony asked worried. Gibbs didn't answer he just took his coat and left leaving the team behind looking at him worried.

Maybe a walk to his coffee shop would make him feel better. The doors of the elevator opened and he got hurriedly in almost bumping into Jen who was already in.

"Jethro... Where are you headed to?"

"Coffee shop." Even If Gibbs was a man of few words, around Jen he was letting his guards down and was actually participating in the conversation. So she got intrigued by his short answer.

"Something happened?" She asked.

"I'm just not in the mood Jen." He was looking a bit annoyed now. If everyone could just shut up for a minute and leave him be!

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" She asked him one last time.

"Yeah. I am." He answered angrily and stormed out of the elevator.

That was a very odd behaviour even for Gibbs. Little demons started talking in her mind and she concluded that he maybe was mad at her. Did she do something wrong? Why was he mad at her?

"Madame Director we have to go..."

Her bodyguard who was waiting in the reception area took her out of her mind.

"Yeah, right... Sorry Bob..." he just smiled and leaded her out to the front door of the headquarters where she got in the car and ready to leave for her charity event organised by the family of the Marines in the Monaco Hotel in Bethesda.

Gibbs' walk took a little bit longer than expected but he eventually returned to NCIS an hour or so later. His head was clear now. The coffee had helped a lot.

"Hey Boss..." Tony greeted him.

Gibbs nodded and said nothing.

She had to go and find Jenny because he had acted like an ass and it wasn't fair for her.

"The Director up?" He asked the rest.

"She has the event at the Monaco Hotel today don't you remember?"

"Yeah... Forgot about that." He sat on his desk and started to evaluate his team's reports.

It was around seven thirty when he dismissed his team.

"Oh! Thank you Boss! Finally a free evening!" McGee thanked him and with Ziva they rushed to leave before something came up or before Gibbs could change his mind. Tony with his backpack on the shoulder and his coat on his arm approached Gibbs who was too getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Boss... Do you need some company? I think the Director's gonna be late today... You know how these events go..."

"Come on DiNozzo." Gibbs signalled him as he went for the elevator. He wasn't in the mood of company but Tony had always been one of the very few persons that he could actually have a nice conversation with and enjoy it. Even if sometimes Tony was the only one to be talking...

"Take out or steaks?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's just have take out. That way you won't have to cook or wash anything." He hung his coat and sat next to Gibbs on the couch. They simultaneously put their legs on the coffee table and Gibbs opened the TV.

"Pizza,Chinese, Italian? What do you want Boss?"

"Let's take Pizzas.Been a while since I ate those either way."

"Beers in the fridge?"

"Yeah. Take one for me too."

Tony called to order the pizzas and took the beers of the fridge. By the time he returned Gibbs had closed the TV and was almost asleep on the couch. The headache had tired him out and he needed to replace his sleep from last night. He was a Marine and he could stay awake for at least forty eight hours if need be but now he was home and he had Tony here in case something happened so he could class his eyes for a little while.

"Let me grab you a blanket Boss. I'll wake you when the food arrives..."

"You do that..." Gibbs lied down fully in the couch and Tony tucked him in with his blanket. He then sat on the armchair and took one of the books Gibbs had aside and started reading.

The Pizzas arrived and Tony woke up Gibbs.

"Boss the Pizzas Are here!" Come on! They will get cold if you continue sleeping. You should eat something. Coffee doesn't count."

"I'm up DiNozzo..." Gibbs sat better and took his pizza in front of him as Tony handed him his beer.

"Boss... Do you still have problems with your knee... Because if it's giving you a hard time and you want some time off, it's not embarrassing to ask for it. You know you can talk to me about those things don't you?"

"Are we talking about today?"

"Yeah... It seemed like you were in pain or something... You were a little pale to be honest..."

"It was just a headache Tony. Honest."

"Ok..." Tony smiled. "Have you talked to the Director?"

"Nope. She'll be back any time now. I don't have to..."

"Yeah, right."

The time passed and now it was around 10:00 in the night.Jenny hadn't returned home and Gibbs was getting a little bit worried. She was gone for almost six hours. He was just about to call her when his phone rang and McGee's name showed up in the caller ID.

"Yeah McGee." Gibbs said.

"Boss! The police contacted the office there's been a hostage situation in the Monaco hotel. The Director is being held! It's all over the news." Tim was almost out of breath. Gibbs hurried to open the TV intriguing Tony who sat beside him.

"...we are informed that there are being held at least five people. The person behind the attack is not known yet. The police is doing everything they can and we hope that we'll soon have some positive news. We will be podcasting until then. If..." Gibbs had stopped listening by the time the ZNN anchorman had said about the four hostages.

"Everyone in the bullpen NOW!" He told to both Tim on the phone and Tony who was sitting next to him watching the news surprised. Gibbs hung up, grabbed his truck keys and his coat and rushed to the driveway.

"Is the Director one of the hostages?" Tony asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"The police says so." Gibbs answered as he drove as fast as he could to the Navyward.

Tony knew better than to say anything more. In almost fifteen minutes they parked outside and he almost ran to the elevator.

"What do we know?" He immediately yelled at Tim,Ziva and Abby who had arrived just before him.

"Ziva talks on the phone with her connections and Timmy is talking with the PD. Gibbs, it's gonna be alright you know that don't you?" Abby sounded more like she was trying to comfort herself than him. Gibbs didn't answer. He was on edge. He didn't know his wife's status neither did he know how to react. He was just standing there not knowing what to do for the first time.

"Boss! The PD confirmed that Director Shepard is one of the hostages. With her, there are being also held Bob her bodyguard, Gunnery Sergeant Newman and Colonel Fleming. They believe that they are being held by Greg Peterson. He was a marine that was dishonourably discharged two weeks ago. Director Shepard was in the committee that discussed about his discharge. So were Colonel Fleming and Gunnery Sergeant Newman."

Gibbs was furious! You could tell by his eyes and the slightly red colour in his face.

"Some Private told them who were being held." Tim continued.

"Everybody! We are in charge now. We move to the Monaco hotel and we take over. I want communication and eyes in there! I want them out unharmed and untouched! ARE WE CLEAR?" Gibbs yelled. His team nodded and everyone started running so that they could go and find the right equipment for this hard situation.

When he was left alone in the bullpen Gibbs sat in his chair heavily puting his head in his arms.

"I'm coming Jen... Hold on...I'm coming..."

Two hours later Monaco Hotel.

"Director! Nice to see you here!"

"Gunnery Sergeant Mark Newman! Nice to see you too! How's the wife?"

"She's great! Just great! How's the husband?"

"He's doing good..."

Mark laughed a bit.

"I guess with bourbon and boats he is... Jake Fleming is here too. Quite a coincidence."

"Do you know what Jethro says? There is no such thing as a coincidence. And I tend to believe that..."

"I guess he might be right sometimes... Anyways. It was nice to see you Jenny."

"You too Mark"

As Mark Newman turned to leave he noticed a guy walking in with a black hood on his head. The guy seemed quite off. As Mark was about to say his concerns to Jenny the man moved and took a gun from his belt.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" He yelled holding his gun above his head.

The room now was filled with terror. There were about thirty people in this point of the event as it was about to end. It was an open to the crowd event because it was addressed to how the plain people could help the Marines with donations and such. Jenny's role here was clearly for show off. She could have skipped the event like the Directors of the FBI and CIA did. But she thought it would be nice to show up and support her Marines. Now she was thinking that it would maybe be better if she hadn't come at all...

"NOBODY TOUCHES THEIR PHONES OR I'M GONNA SHOOT ANY OF YOU ARE WE CLEAR?"

Everybody nodded and the man took his hood to uncover his face.

"Greg Paterson." Jenny whispered to Newman who had lied down next to her.

Paterson moved between the people and when he spotted Fleming he took him by his dress shirt and held him up.

"Stand in the wall over there... Now!" He hissed and Jake Fleming did as he was told. He searched for a couple of seconds and then spotted them too.

"YOU TWO. STAND UP WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" He yelled at them. Jenny was trying really hard to hold herself together. If just Jethro was here...

"I won't harm anybody unless you try and move. If you are cooperative you will be released. I just want these four here. No one else." He then moved to where Jenny and the others stood.

"Do you have somebody with you?" He asked.

Jenny tried to play tough and didn't answer at first but then Greg pointed his gun at Mark's head. Mark had a wife and a kid. She couldn't be the reason he died. She knew that Paterson was ready for everything and that he could shoot anyone if he wanted.

"Yeah. I have my security detail."

"The Security Detail Of Madame Director come and join the party." He said sarcastically.

Bob stood and moved towards them with his hands up. He stood besides Jenny and smiled encouragingly. Jethro just hurry please...

Half an hour had passed in the Conference room of the Monaco Hotel and nobody had moved from where they stood. The most of the crowd were ladies and mothers of the Marines who were scared even to breathe. Paterson knew that they couldn't do anything so he just kept an eye on the five men except Fleming, Newman and Bob.

Paterson was just walking nervously back and forth. It was clear that he hadn't planned the whole hostage thing. He stopped finally and looked at all the scared ladies. Some of them were crying silently.

"Everyone except the men and the four in the wall out!" He ordered and the women stood and ran outside. Paterson was a Marine and knew that he couldn't hurt the women. As for the men, if they moved he could. But letting the women free created one more problem. Now it would be known that he had hostages held and the police, probably and the NCIS would be after him. Jenny figured what he was thinking.

"Greg, it doesn't have to end this way. You can end this now and you'll be in for what? Four- Five years. The maximum. Let us go and you'll be fine..."

"Shut up. SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T DISCHARGED ME I WOULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! NOW I'M A NOTHING!"

"Hey... Okay... Calm down..." Jenny tried to relax him. Fifteen minutes later the sirens were heard and footsteps started approaching the room. Paterson panicked.

"IF YOU MOVE A LITTLE BIT CLOSER I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

The footsteps stopped and Paterson stopped moving too. For a minute he just was standing there. He then moved quickly and closed the Conference Room door. From the glimpse he saw there were about ten policemen with their guns raised outside about ten meters from the door and they were clearly waiting for their leader.

The leader arrived about five minutes later because that was when the speakers of the room were activated and somebody talked.

"This is Captain Therman speaking. I'm just gonna slide down the door a phone that we can use to communicate. Alright lad?"

"I don't wanna communicate with the cops! Go away!"

"It's just a phone it won't hurt you..."

That's when Greg saw a mobile under the door. It rung and he moved to pick it up.

"Hello?" Captain's Therman's voice was heard.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want the people in that room to be freed. They are innocent they haven't done a thing have they lad? What's your name?"

"You don't care about my name. I want Ten million in a bag in one hour or I'll kill them all.

"Okay... Let's calm down a bit. Ten mil in one hour it's quite demanding can you give me a bit more time?"

"You have one hour." Paterson hung up.

At least that bought him some time to figure out what he was going to do with his suspects.

The phone rung again half an hour later and Paterson picked it.

"Hey lad. I just want you to know that the money are being collected. But I want to hear that everyone is alright in there."

"They are."

"I would like some confirmation from them."

"Everyone say Hello to Captain Therman and tell him you're fine."

An echo of we are fine was heard and the Captain nodded.

"Alright that's good. Now, if you want the money you have to release at least two people."

"I'll think about that." Paterson hung up again and started pacing again the room.

The five men hadn't done anything to him. He could take them out. And he did.

"You five out! I don't need you." The men stood slowly and moved out of the room.

The door of the conference room opened once more and the policemen ran to see if the hostages were fine.

"Okey everybody. That was very brave of you. I just want you to tell me how many more there are inside." The captain said from the outside now. Real life.

The youngest from the group of the four spoke first.

"There are four more inside sir. One of them I think it's the Director of NCIS and the two men with her are sure military You can tell from the haircut. I may have heard that the name of the one of the two was Newman. As for the captor it Greg. Greg Paterson. Former Marine.The third captive it's the Director's bodyguard."

"Nice work lad. Nice work. Go and give your statements to the men there. Somebody call NCIS. Search for Greg Paterson in the former Marines and his connection with the Director and somebody called Newman. And tell the fucking press to leave the area!" Therman ordered and for a moment all the kindness in his facial expression disappeared.

Gibbs arrived at the Hotel as fast as he could. He had his ear piece installed already. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a plan. He just knew that she was inside and that he had to save her. Nobody could take her away from him. Nobody. Not now. Not ever. He had finally found peace. It was egoistic from his side but he loved her more than anything in the world. He parked and got out of the car with DiNozzo.

"Agent Gibbs." He briefly shook hands with Therman and almost ran to where they had installed a temporary communication center.

"Get him on the line." He ordered Therman who, even if he was a captain, would do every little thing Gibbs would order him to. It was his fault they haven't figured out how important the situation was and that important secrets of the Navy and the country were in stake with the Director of NCIS in captivity.

He called Paterson and Gibbs finally was having a chance to meet the bastard that was holding his wife.

"What do you want now? You only have fifteen minutes! I hope you have my money!"

"Hey Greg... This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He tried to be cool. He had his emotions under control. He would make this son of a bitch regret every minute of his life but right now he had to calm down and play nice.

"A federal. So you know that I have your Director."

"Yes we do. We also know that you have a man that doesn't need to be there. The money is on its way. It will get a bit longer than expected but it's on its way. Until then I have a proposition. Let me get in there with you and you let Bob out. He has a wife and a kid. He doesn't need to be in there. I have nothing. I can be your demonstration doll. What do you think?"

Paterson didn't speak for a minute. He was beginning to sweat like a pig but he finally gave in.

"Come inside. Alone unarmed. No bugs or anything is that clear?"

"Crystal Greg. I'll meet you in two."

Gibbs put his gun on a table. He took his earpiece out and took the micro camera McGee gave him and put it in his fist.

"Boss you can't go in there! We don't know what he's capable of. He already has the Director! You can't go in there too!"

"DiNozzo! It's fine. I'll install the camera. When you have a clean shot, shoot him. I want the bastard dead. Alright?"

Tony finally figured Gibbs' plan. Until now nobody could see what was behind the door. Nobody knew where Paterson was or where the victims were put. The conference room had no windows and no cameras. Gibbs was going to be the connection with the outside world that way they could catch Paterson and free the other four without injuring anyone else.

Gibbs knocked at the door and put the little camera inside his sleeve to hide it.

"Put your hands above your head!" Paterson yelled from inside.

Gibbs raised his hands as he was told.

"If any cop comes near the door I will shoot your Director. Is that understood."

"It is Greg."

"Don't call me Greg! I'm Paterson to you!"

"Alright Paterson..."

Paterson motioned to Bob to stand and walk towards the door. Bob did and slowly he opened it and traded places with Gibbs.

Upon seeing his face at the door Jenny had a mix of emotions flooding her.

She felt safe because now he could protect her but she also felt terrified be cause something could happen to him.

"Turn around slowly and close the door." Gibbs did as he was told and turned again to look at Paterson. Jenny could see the fury in his eyes. She could see his thirst for revenge even if he was trying to play it cool.

Paterson approached him and started searching his body.

"Take your jacket off and throw it. Your belt too." Gibbs took his blazer and belt off and threw them in Jenny's direction throwing the camera in the blazer with it. As it seemed Paterson was smarter than they had first thought he was.

"Just be quick. My elbow is killing me. Arthritis." He said giving Jenny the signal. She figured it out and took the little camera off the jacket quietly and quickly and put it behind her. Paterson finished with Gibbs and went to take the jacket and the belt away from the hostages. Gibbs sat besides Jenny their bodies hiding the camera from Paterson. Paterson though had taken a spot away from the door. They would have to make him move. Gibbs patted Jenny in the thigh and smiled. She knew then that everything was going to be fine... Her prince had come to the rescue


	17. Chapter 17

"Timmy tell me what's going on." DiNozzo asked his colleague. Tony was in position with Ziva and two other officers ready to shoot Paterson the second McGee would tell them to.

"Still no visual Tony."

"Come on Boss. Help me out here...Therman! When are you going to make contact?"

"Now Agent DiNozzo. What do I tell him about the money?"

"Tell him we have 500.000 ready to be delivered. Somebody get the bag with the fake money from the van!" Tony ordered.

"Tony... Calm down. They are going to be fine..." Ziva tried to reassure him seeing how stressed he was.

"I hope so..."

Inside the conference room Jenny and Gibbs were sitting silent as were the other two men.

"Jen, I just want to tell you that I was an ass before and that won't happen again." He whispered to her ear.

"Jethro it's fine... We can talk about that later..." she told him.

"You two. Shut up!" Paterson yelled at them.

Gibbs nodded and didn't say anything. Just then, the phone rung but Paterson didn't seem like he was going to answer it.

"Won't you take that. They may have the money ready." Gibbs suggested.

"I don't care about the fucking money! I care about my Marine job. These three here discharged me home for misbehavior but now they are gonna pay. And it's a sale you have too. Now, either you give me my place in the Core back or I'll kill you." He was determined now. You could see in his eyes that he had figured his plan. It was clear. Gibbs and Jenny knew from experience that they would have to deal with him calmly and patiently. But Newman didn't know that.

"You didn't you don't and you ever will be like a true Marine! Marines have strength, they know how to respect! They know how to follow orders. They know when to stop. They aren't cowards who threaten and abduct people because they know how to accept decisions by their superiors either they like them or not! You are a disgrace to the core. And it's our fault we didn't see earlier that you weren't fit for it."

Paterson got so mad that he became red and started running towards Newman. Gibbs stood up and tried to stop him bumping into him holding him. They were just in front of the door.

"DO IT DINOZZO!" He threw Paterson to the door's direction catching him off guard as he and the rest ducked to avoid the bullets that were now hitting Greg Paterson's body and that killed him.

Jenny was crying from the intensity of the moment and Gibbs took her in his arms as he sat up and hugged her kissing her head.

"It's all fine Jen. We are fine..."

The door was kicked and DiNozzo and the rest came in.

"Everybody alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you guys. Thank you!" Newman and Fleming shook hands with team Gibbs.

"You should go and get checked out gentlemen." Captain Therman suggested to the two Marines. "Come on! I'll take you!"

Gibbs helped Jenny up but continued to hold her close. They approached Tony , Ziva and Tim but before Gibbs could talk, Ziva cut him off.

"Don't start again Gibbs... You don't owe us anything..." Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but it was Jenny who interrupted him this time.

"No... He doesn't owe you but I do... One week off for everybody! Thank you for saving me." The team nodded and then hugged both Gibbs and Jenny and left to the van they still had to tag everything, take photos measures and write their reports.Jen and Gibbs stayed behind for a bit more in each other's arms. Jenny was finding very difficult to leave Gibbs' arms.

"Jeth I don't know how to thank you. You didn't have to take Bob's place but you did for me and I... I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You are the prince of my fairytale and I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I found you..."

Gibbs kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her more strongly.

"I love you too Jen. Go home... Take a bath and I'll be there before you know it."

Jenny nodded took Gibbs' car keys and left the scene looking one last time at Greg's Paterson's body.

Gibbs finished with everything by 6:30 pm the next morning. They had the week off so that meant he had a lot of time to relax,distress,take care of his wife,catch up with his boat and drink a lot of bourbon. Of course he would stop by the office for an hour or two every day. They were the MCTR team and someone would have to check for any new emergency cases, evidence, emails, reports etc even if they got the week off. His team really needed it. They had been under a lot of pressure lately with all the cases. Ducky Jimmy and Abby hadn't taken any leave so he could also keep them some company.

He lied down next to Jenny but the minute he did the alarm started to go off and she got up.

"Hey..." he greeted her

"Hey back... Did you return now?"

"Yeah...Case closed. The team did their best to wrap it up. They wanted the time off..."

Jenny chuckled a bit she kissed him and got up to leave the bedroom.

"Are you sure you wanna go work today? Maybe you can go tomorrow Jen. Take some time...You were in a hostage situation..."

" The truth is I'm a little bit tired but the couch in the office is perfect! Besides the job is distracting Jethro. It will do me good." He nodded in agreement and let her get ready as he took his clothes off threw them in the laundry and went to take a bath. By the time Jenny was ready to leave for work he had fallen asleep snoring. Jenny smiled seeing that he finally had the time to relax after all this big adventure of yesterday. She approached him and kissed his hair. Gibbs didn't even stir... If only she could just lie besides him and stay there hugging him, the warmth of his body surrounding hers...

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Cynthia... I won't be coming today. Please cancel my appointments. If anything important comes up call me on my phone... Yeah... Thank you... Have a nice day too." She threw her heels away and she just enveloped Gibbs' body in hers.

"Knew you couldn't resist." Gibbs whispered.

"Shut up."

In five minutes they were both sound asleep.

Two days later.

"Jethro I'm back!" Jenny threw her keys on the table, and she took her coat off as she heard Gibbs coming up from the basement.

They kissed lightly on the lips.

"DiNozzo called. Said that they are planning to go out in a good Italian place. You up for it?"

"Yeah sure! When do we have to be there?"

"Around nine thirty. That works for you?"

"Yep... You didn't come by the office today..."

"Yeah...I lost track of time."

"That boat will be the death of you..."

"That boat and you..." Jenny laughed.

"Let's go lie down a bit. We have almost two hours to get ready. We can as well take a nap..."

"Just a nap Jen?"

"What do you have in mind Jethro?" She asked in pretended innocence.

"Oh,trust me, I have a lot of things in mind..."

"I'm sure..." he got her by the hand and guided her up in the bedroom. Two hours were plenty...

Friday

"Morning Abbs." Gibbs handing her her morning Caf-Pow and kissing her in the chick with a peck.

"Thought I told you to stay home today..." she told him crossing her arms in front of her. Gibbs smiled at her childish behavior.

"I stayed home at Wednesday. Couldn't stay home today too. You know I love my job."

"Oh I do Mr Workaholic. And I should remind you that you promised..."

He cut her off before she could continue.

"I didn't promise. I said I would consider it... Thought you'd like my company but if you don't I can leave and maybe I can take the Caf-Pow with me..."

"No,no,no...You can stay...You can stay forever!!!"

"Thought so..."

The elevator doors sounded and Ducky walked in in his scrubs with a case file in his hands reading as he was walking in the room.

"Abigail,did you analyze the stomach...Oh hello Jethro!"

"Good morning Duck"

"The results are ready Duck. Nothing unusual. I can tell you that he surely ate eggs for breakfast, burgers and coke for lunch and a toast for dinner. There were no traces of poison or something that he was allergic too."

"Thank you Abigail. Jethro since you're here would you care to join me for lunch today?"

"Sure Duck... Well, I'll be on my way I still have some emails I've gotta read upstairs." He left and went to take the elevator.

It was around two pm when Ducky came up to the bullpen.

"Ready Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up from his glasses and nodded.

"Sure Duck." He took his coat and together they left. They took Gibbs' truck and went to a restaurant near the Navyward. Sometime through lunch Gibbs said to Ducky.

"You have a funny face Doc. Something you wanna tell me?"

"What do you mean by funny? Should I be offended Jethro?" Gibbs looked at him with a look that read "would I ever offend you?".

"You know damn well what I mean Duck. What has happened?"

"I should have known that you would figure out that something's wrong..."

"Duck?" Gibbs asked now worried. "Are you sick?"

"No...No...Of course not Jethro..." Gibbs let out a sigh of relief.

"Do not do that to me again Ducky" Ducky smiled nervously. "Let me rephrase. I broke up with Maria."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say wife number two..."

"She cheated?"

"I'm afraid so... I wanted to surprise her and so I took a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine and went at her apartment. A man half naked,and may I add much more younger fit and good-looking than me, opened the door. I almost dropped the wine...then I asked him if Maria was inside and then she walked behind him a sheet around her wrapped. That was when I actually dropped the wine and the bouquet and left as she was trying to tell me that "it's not what it seems"..." Ducky finished his narration.

"That's pretty messed up Duck..."

"I know that I'm almost seventy five and I know that my hair is grey and that I'm not as handsome as I used to be but that was a hit under the belt..."

"Duck it's not you...It's her...You'll find someone to love you as you love her...Look at me..." Gibbs pointed his self as an example.

Ducky chuckled at him.

"You are a really good man Jethro...And a really good friend..." Gibbs smiled and patted him on the arm.

Saturday came and Jethro was sitting with Jenny in his arms in the couch as she read a case report and he was watching a muted western on the TV. Jenny stood abruptly making him jump. She ran to the bathroom and he ran after her. She closed the door behind her and all that Gibbs could hear was her violent vomiting.

"Jen are you alright?" He asked her from the outside as he heard the toilet flush. When he didn't receive an answer he tried to open the door and get inside. His efforts were fruitless because it was locked.

"Jen I'll break the door down! Please talk to me!"

"I'm fine Jeth... I must have eaten something bad..." he heard her coming closer and unlocking the door. She opened it and he stepped inside at once. Only a moment had passed when Jenny ran to the toilet again. Gibbs was by her side kneeling as he took her hair out of the way and rubbed her back in soothing circles. When Jenny was finished she went right into his arms and Gibbs hugged her back tightly.

"I'm calling Ducky."

"No don't. I'm sure it's nothing."

"No way Jen. I'm calling him right now." He stood up and practically ran to the living room where his cell was. He pressed the speed dial button and Ducky picked up almost immediately.

"Good afternoon Jethro! How can I help you today?" Ducky greeted him in his cheerful way as always.

"There's something wrong with Jen, Duck."

"I'll be right there." He hung up with his voice becoming serious.

Ducky arrived a good fifteen minutes after they had hung up with his medical bag. He didn't even knock. He walked right into the living room where Jenny was lying in the couch awake but pale and Gibbs was kneeled next to her stroking her hair.

When he heard the door open Gibbs looked up to see Ducky entering the living room.

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro, Jennifer. How are you feeling my dear?" He asked watching her closely.

"I'm fine Duck. I really am. Jethro is overreacting. I must have eaten something bad that's all..."

"Let me be the judge of that. Alright?"

Jenny shrugged and got up from her lying position so that Ducky could examine her. Gibbs moved from her side to make room for the doctor.

Duck took his thermometer and put it in her mouth. After a minute he took it out.

"98.5. That's too normal." He gave an encouraging smile to Jenny. He then started examining her stomach with his hands.

"If you feel any pain please inform me."

Jenny didn't feel any so she didn't say anything. Ducky also examined her tonsils and her breath but he didn't find and abnormality there either.

"Are you feeling nauseous or lightheaded?"

"A bit yeah... A lot tired too... I think it's menopause...

"Well... I can say that it may be the flu. I want you to take something for your dizziness and if it comes again tomorrow tell me. Jethro, I want you to put her to bed and let her there rest."

Gibbs nodded. He and Jenny were very stubborn when it came to hospitals and doctors. But if Jenny was sick Gibbs would take her to the hospital in a heart beat. The same goes for Jenny.

"Will you stay for dinner Duck?"

"I would love to but I don't want to intrude. And Jenny may be sick so I want her to rest."

"I'm fine! And Ducky please stay... You can keep us company and you can also be there if I get any worse..."

Ducky chuckled.

"Alright... but just for a while..."

"Stakes fine Duck?"

"Perfect Jethro."

Jenny stood up to go and help Jethro but two hands pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ducky gave her a disapproving look. And so did Gibbs.

"I'll help..." Jenny starred both of them in a determined look.

"No you won't. There's nothing hard that I can't do. I'll just put the stakes on the fire and I'll make a salad. That's all... I can manage." Gibbs said and went to bring the stakes from the kitchen. In a minute the stakes were cooking the wine was served and Gibbs was making a salad.

"So now tell me Jennifer. What's wrong?" Ducky asked her whispering. He had noticed Jenny looking a bit funny when he came to examine her.

"I really don't know Duck... It's just I think... I cant possibly be sure... But I... think I'm pregnant. I had period issues but I thought that menopause came early. But now with all the vomiting and nausea... I don't know... And please don't tell Jethro...We haven't discussed the possibility of a child and if he wants it I don't want to get his hopes up in case it is something else... I'll go tomorrow and buy some pregnancy tests but I want to be sure Duck..."

"Let's get a blood work first thing Monday morning."

"Nobody can know Duck...I want to be sure before anything..."

"I understand..."

Sunday Morning

"Jen come on! What are you doing in there?! You said you would take a shower not a bath!" Gibbs said knocking the restroom's door.

"Use the guest's bathroom Jethro! Girly staff!"

She heard him go away and sighed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her... Positive... It was positive!

She didn't even know how to feel. She was extremely happy because it was something that she really wanted but on the other hand she was scared to death because she was 43 and she was pretty old to have a child... She was nervous for Jethro's reaction but she was determined that even in the worst case Gibbs didn't want any participation in the whole parent thing she would keep it. She took the pack of the test and the stick and hid them under her towel. There was no sign of Gibbs in the bedroom so Jenny put the test in the box and put it under the mattress on her side. She quickly got dressed and went down to the living room. Jethro wasn't downstairs either. So she checked the basement. She looked inside only to see Jethro sanding his boat.

"When will you stop sanding this damn thing?"

"It has to be perfect Jen... I expect to finish sanding in three to four weeks... Maybe more if I get a tough case... You finally finished from the bathroom?" He joked. Jenny smiled nervously.

"Obviously... I'll be in the living room I have some cases to look..."

"Alright."

As soon as Jenny arrived at the living room she took her cell out and called Ducky.

"Jennifer! I suppose you took the test?"

"I did Ducky! It's positive!" She tried to whisper excited.

"That's wonderful news my dear! Congratulations! Do you still want to take the blood work tomorrow?"

"If it's possible I would Duck. I want to be completely sure before I tell anything to Jethro..."

"I completely understand. Just come by first thing tomorrow and I'll get it done."

"Thank you very much... It means a lot." she smiled.

"Anything for you and Jethro my dear..."

They hung up and Jenny let a sigh of relief. She put her cell down and turned around only to see Gibbs with his arms crossed leaning on the doorframe. She let a frightened squeal and looked at him angrily.

"Oh my Gosh Jethro! I've told you many times! Don't sneak on people like that!"

"Who was it?" He asked her sternly.

"On the phone?"

"Yeah Jen on the phone."

"Nobody..." Jenny didn't want to tell him that it was Ducky because it would raise suspicions and at the moment the "nobody" answer was the best thing that she could think of. But it got her a little bit annoyed that Jethro was jealous.

"Then why did you thank them smiling and said that it means a lot? What means a lot Jenny?"

"Are you jealous Gibbs?"

"Gibbs? That's how you wanna do this?

And to answer your question I'm not jealous but there have been an awful lot of secret conversations latest...Director"

"I don't see what you're talking about... Agent Gibbs..." Jenny played the indifferent. It infuriated her that Gibbs could think that she was cheating on him.

"Alright then Madame Director. Excuse me." He spat angrily took his jacket and coat and banged the door behind him as he took his car and left for DiNozzo's apartment.

He drove as a maniac. He arrived in almost ten minutes when in fact DiNozzo's place was about twenty minutes from his house. He parked in the front and climbed the stairs. He didn't want to take the elevator even if he knew that climbing five floors would affect his knee. He knocked on the door and Tony's voice was heard from inside.

"Give me a sec..."

Tony opened up and he looked surprised at Gibbs.

"Hey Boss! I wasn't expecting you here..."

"Mind if I come in?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yeah, sure!" Tony's place was clean as always and had the smell of his perfume. It was a nice cozy place for a bachelor and it really helped with the ladies... Tony was in his PJS.

Gibbs sat on the couch sighing. He was clearly sad. Tony could see that. But it got him worried. Gibbs was rarely sad. And when he was it was for a serious reason. Tony quickly sat next to him.

"Boss... What has happened?" He asked him clearly worried.

"It's nothing Tony... Nothing has happened everything and everyone is ok." Gibbs reassured him. But now Tony got even more agitated. If everyone was ok then why Gibbs was sad?

"Come on Boss... You really can't expect me to believe that everything's ok when you are as sad as a kid when they steal his Halloween candy..." Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head a little bit softly than he normally would.

"I just stated the obvious... Even your headslap isn't hard enough. Gibbs just leaned more on the couch.

"You're right..." Was all he answered.

"Look... I think that you don't wanna talk about it. Am I right?"

Gibbs gave him an angry stare. If he wanted to talk about it then he would have. He came to Tony because he was the only person that could cheer him up.

"So I am right..." Tony continued. "I have a plan though... Don't you worry... I'll go and make some fresh brewed coffee and then I'll call McGee to join us... It will be a nice cheer up meeting don't you think?"

"Ok" Gibbs' one word answers had returned. Tony was thinking that he probably had a fight with Jenny and that's why he was here. And if he wanted to talk about it he would that's why he was here. If he had gone to Abby's for example she would eventually be angry at him because he wouldn't tell her and Gibbs wanted to be with someone that appreciated his privacy. And that were for sure Tony and Tim.

Tony started making the coffee and at the same time he had his phone on his ear calling Tim.

"Hey Tony... Good Morning!"

"Hey McSunshineSunday... What are you doing?" Tony whispered not wanting Gibbs to listen to their conversation.

"What am I doing? I'm sitting in my house writing... And before you say anything... I have a deadline I wanna catch up on..."

"I know... Well writing will have to wait. Gibbs is here."

"Gibbs is where?"

"Gibbs is somewhere! What are we gonna play? The Find Gibbs game? Gibbs is at my apartment. I think that he had a fight with the Director. He doesn't wanna say anything about it but he is clearly sad..."

"Do you think it's their first one? Do you think they are gonna get a divorce again? I don't believe that the Boss would be able to handle another divorce and especially with the Director... He loves her..."

"I don't know McGee... I just hope things aren't that serious... Why don't you come over? Maybe we can fix his mood... Maybe he'll tell us what's wrong..."

"Yeah... I'll be right there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"I'm out of donuts..."

"Alright..." they hung up and Tony took the two hot cups of coffee and went to the living room.

"Tim is coming..."

Gibbs just nodded in response and for the rest of the time until Tim arrived they sat in comfortable silence. The bell rang and Tony stood to answer.

"Hello Timmy...Nice Of you to join us..." Tony made fun of him.

"Hey Tony..." Tim hung his coat handed Tony the bag of donuts and moved quickly to the living room to see how Gibbs was coping. From what Tony had said the fight had really affected him. Otherwise Gibbs wouldn't be in Tony's apartment on a Sunday morning and above all sad. Gibbs never showed any emotion. So after bypassing Tony he moved to see Gibbs.

"Hey Boss..." McGee greeted carefully almost whispering. "How...are you?" He then asked as he sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm not sick McGee... You don't have to whisper..." Gibbs snapped.

"Yeah Boss... You're right Boss!" Tim replied.

After a few moments again of silence Gibbs decided to break it this time.

"I'm gonna tell you but if it slips out of your mouths you will both be out of my team in a heartbeat. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Boss!" Both boys answered simultaneously anxious to hear what had happened.

"Well... Short version... I think Jenny is cheating on me."

The boys were looking at him with open mouths. And after he glared at then Tony spoke first.

"Come on Boss... I think that can't be real... The Director really loves you... It's kinda... I don't know..." He finally gave up.

"I agree with Tony Boss... Maybe it's something else..."

Gibbs just sighed and continued to ship his coffee.

The rest four hours in Tony's place passed like seconds and without mentioning their fight again. Either way Tony and Tim had a clear mission. Cheer up Gibbs. Due to the job they had it was very difficult for Tim and Tony to spend some quality time together with their Boss/dad without the women of the team and they really enjoyed it and they also helped Gibbs a lot.

"Hey boys...thanks..." he said with a nod as he left from Tony's apartment the appreciation clear in his words.

Meanwhile in the house.

Immediately after Jethro had left Jenny ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. All the sadness and emotion and her morning sickness had made her pretty nauseous... After she hadn't had anything else to take out of her system she sat cross-legged in the floor leaning on the wall and sobbing.

It was their first fight since they got married and it was a pretty serious one. She couldn't believe that Jethro actually thought that she would do something like that to him. She wanted to tell him... She really did but she wanted to be one hundred precent sure first... She thought of who she could call to talk. And the only person that came in her mind was Ducky.

She called him and picked it up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ducky it's me... Sorry I bother you again... It's just..." she sniffed trying not to cry on the phone.

"Jenifer? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Jethro thinks I'm cheating on him... He left and... I don't know where he is... or what to do Ducky..."

"Oh dear... He has got this all wrong..." hearing Jenny's sniffs from the other end of the line Ducky sighed... He would have to talk to Jethro. He knew what his friend felt about cheating because he knew what his ex number two had put him through. But he also knew that it was wrong for him to think of Jenny as someone like his ex. She would never do that! Never! If he only knew the true story...

"Do you need me to join you Jennifer?"

"I don't want to put you in any trouble Ducky..."

"Of course you aren't my dear it would be my pleasure!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Ducky came and together they had lunch and some tea, they watched movies and Jenny for the first time was really happy that Ducky had so many stories to narrate! Ducky left about three and a half hours later not that he really wanted to but he could see that Jenny was tired and in need of some sleep so he took her to the bedroom and left after he was sure she was sleeping. Tomorrow and after her blood work was out he would have to have a talk with Jethro.

It was around nine when Jethro returned home. After Tony's he had spent the rest three hours on his usual Diner and then he had passed by the Navyward to check his emails or do anything that could take his mind off things. There was no one working on a Sunday afternoon in the bullpen so no one except the guards saw him.Normally he would have taken out all his anger on his boat but he just didn't want to go home. He wasn't completely cooled off yet... Eventually his eyes got tired and he wanted to go home and lie down. He drove to his house and got in. The lights were off and no noise could be heard. He figured that Jenny would probably be upstairs or sleeping. He ran up the stairs and opened the door of their bedroom. Jenny was indeed reading with her nightstand lamp on. When he walked in neither of them said anything. Jenny just looked up form her glasses for a second but she then returned to her book. Gibbs didn't do anything either. He just took his sweatpants, his hoodie and a blanket and walked downstairs to the coach. He wasn't going to sleep in the guest room. He wanted to just light up his fireplace and just fall asleep staring at it.

He had work to do tomorrow and he needed as much rest as he could get...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: _I know I'm inexcusable for the delay for the previous chapter.I won't bother to make any excuses but I'm gonna say this: I'm really great full of all my loyal readers and I thank you from my heart... I don't know how much longer this story will last but I'll try my best not to finish it any time soon..._**

 ** _But I want your help here... I want you to send over any ideas you might have of how this story is to continue..._**

 ** _Again I can't thank you enough..._**

 ** _P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the story... I checked it over but I'm an imperfect human being..._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _-E.A._**

"Ready Jenifer?"

"Let's just get it over with Duck..."

"Of course my dear..."

The needle entered her skin but it didn't hurt. The blood started to fill the testing tube and in a moment it was done. Ducky took the needle out and he put a piece of cotton on the little puncture wound.

"Hold it there for a little while." He instructed. "I'm going to give Abby the tube to test it.You won't have to worry about Mr Palmer. He won't be there until ten and it's only 8:30..." He then handed her a band aid.

"Again Ducky I don't know how to thank you..."

"You shouldn't... You should know that we will have the results in our hands in about four to three hours if Abigail isn't already busy..."

Jenny nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't wait to find out for sure... She rubbed the cotton a little bit and the checked to see if there was any blood. There was none so she just threw the little piece put the bandaid that Ducky had earlier given her, put her sleeve down and walked away to her office.

Four hours later

"DiNozzo sit rep!"

"Right away Boss! Colonel Richardson. Lives in Minnesota and has a wife and two little girls. He was found dead by his team this morning. Ducky has just returned and will be examining the body to figure the exact cause of death. There were no physical wounds except for one small puncture wound maybe from a needle in his neck. Abby has the evidence."

"I want..." he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because his team interrupted him.

"I'll take the financial." Tim announced

"I'll see the backstory relationships and phone records." Ziva said next.

"I'll go over his military record."

Gibbs nodded and sat down on his desk to examine again the crime scene photos and sketches.

Ducky entered Abby's lab. He had received the body from the crime scene but before examining it he wanted first to see the results of Jenny.

"Abigail...Do you have the results ready?"

"Yeah Duckman! As I figured your Jane Doe has no health issues. She was perfectly fine. But I'm really sad to say that she was about a month pregnant..."

"Yes I figured as much from the autopsy... Thank you Abbigail..." Ducky said staying in role. He nodded and stepped away from the back door to go first to his office and then break the good news to Jenny.

As Ducky left the elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped in Abby's lab.

"Abbs."

"Bossman! God to see you! Ducky just left... He came to take his Jane Doe's toxicologist report... As for the Colonel I'm afraid I don't have anything to say to you yet. Wait up Mr Black Circles under the eyes... Did you not have enough sleep last night? Is something wrong? Should I be worried? Is your knee..."

"Abby...I'm fine! Please slow down when you speak..."

"Why did you not have enough sleep last night then?" She spoke as a robot to show that she was indeed speaking slower.

"I slept in the couch that's why. And before you ask, I finished working on the boat late and I didn't want to wake up the Director."

"I'm not buying that but I'll pretend I do. I will figure this out later."Gibbs just sighed.

"What Jane Doe does Ducky have?"

"I don't know he didn't say."

"I want you to examine first the clothes and the puncture wound."

"That's what I was gonna do anyways Bossman. Don't you worry..."

"I'm not..." he kissed her on the cheek and then left. He would ask Ducky later for his Jane Doe.

A knock was heard on her office door. She secretly prayed that it was Ducky. The four hours had passed and she was waiting for the news all the weekend. She wanted to make it official and to tell Jethro what the secret phone calls really were.

"Come in"

The door opened and Ducky stepped in with a big grin in his face. They made eye contact and Ducky nodded. Jenny's smile was so big that it may have reached her ears. She stepped away from her office and they hugged tightly.

"Congratulations my dear! You really deserve it! Go on now! You have to tell Jethro he will be most excited! I'll tell you the details later and I'll help you find a good physician."

"Thank You Ducky!" She rushed to the door of her office to go to the bullpen. She was at the top of the stairs within seconds making Cynthia wonder what made her so excited. She looked down to the bullpen and she spotted Gibbs almost immediately but she froze when she realized that he had his hand in the back of a woman as the two of them were walking towards the elevator. She identified her immediately. Colonel Hollis Mann.

She stepped again in her office slamming the door behind her. Ducky stopped dead at his trail sharing a worried look with Cynthia. He then opened the door carefully and stepped in quietly understanding that Jenny had seen something that it wasn't pleasant for her.

"Jennifer?"

He asked carefully.

"He just left with Hollis Mann! I can't believe it!" She broke down...

"Jenny calm down...Please... There must be an explanation..."

"What kind of explanation Ducky? I just saw him with his hand in her back leaving together! He was smiling at her!"

"Jennifer...You know Jethro wouldn't do something like that..."

"Ducky... I... I don't know... He thought I was cheating on him..."

"I'm sure you'll short things out between you... And I'm sure he'll explain if you talk to him..."

Jenny just nodded. She wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to him. At least not now... She was way too angry to think things clearly.

"I'm afraid I must go down to autopsy... I still have to examine a body... If you need anything call me."

"I can't say thank you enough times Ducky..."

"You didn't have to my dear..."

Twenty minutes before in the bullpen

The elevator doors opened and Hollis Mann stepped out. DiNozzo was the first to notice her.

He coughed to catch his Boss's attention.

"Boss Hollis Mann moving our way." He mouthed to Gibbs.

"I don't need you DiNozzo to announce my presence. Agents...Agent Gibbs a word please?"

The team nodded sensing the awkwardness in the room.

"My commander wants me in with this case. The guy was one of us."

"It's NCIS jurisdiction."

"I want in"

"I'll have to talk to my Director."

"Heard it became your wife."

"Still my Director." She grabbed him by the arm and moved him a bit further from the team.

"I know we left things a bit...bad between us Jethro but please...We can sort things out...I miss you..."

"You left things bad between us Hollis. And no I am a married man now and I love my wife more than I ever loved you. It's cruel to say but it's true."

"I...I didn't mean like that...I just want to come in friendly terms with you! I would never get involved with a married man!And I'm committed too..." she raised her right hand to show a ring.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks...So now that everything is clear... Do you want to grab lunch with me? We still have to discuss some things..."

"I'm kinda full with this case."

"A quick coffee then?" He put his hand in her back and slightly pushed her towards the elevator letting her know this way about his answer.

"You can tell me the details as we are walking..."

"You wish..." he smiled.

The got in the elevator and he pressed the button to go down.

"She is really great, the woman you took. And she really loves you..."

"How do you know?"

"Women just know... I...It's one of the reasons I left...I...I'm sorry..."

Gibbs just nodded. "I understand..."

"Thank you... Now about the case..."

He just laughed. It was reassuring that Hollis didn't want anything more that friendship and forgiveness...

About an hour later Gibbs returned to his office a weight lifted from his shoulders as his relationship with Hollis Mann finally lost the complication that it had before. He had to stop by Ducky and then Abby to see what was going on with the case. Hollis would stop by later to be briefed. The doors of the autopsy opened and he stepped in.

"What have you got Duck?"

"Cause of death is poisoning. The poison was injected as this small puncture wound indicates close to his carotid. That's why the poison acted too fast. Who ever did this job is a professional Jethro. Mr Palmer has taken the samples to Abby."

Palmer nodded and smiled silly.

There was something wrong with Ducky. The way he talked... It was like he was angry with something or with someone... Also he hadn't looked at Gibbs at all from the moment he had entered the autopsy.

"Palmer go to Abby and stay there until I come in the lab."

"Yes sir!" Palmer answered practically running.

"What's wrong Duck?"

"Why should be something be wrong Jethro?"

"Come on Ducky! You won't even look at me! I'm not stupid! You are angry with me."

"So I see that your agent training has paid off... Well done figuring the obvious Jethro."

Gibbs almost became red with anger. But he wouldn't leave the room until Ducky told him what was wrong. So he sat in one of the autopsy tables and waited. Ducky would speak eventually. He always did.

"Hollis Mann Jethro?"

"What?" Surprised Gibbs asked.

"You left the building about an hour or two with Hollis Man in your arms. Is that correct?"

"No it's not."

"Then tell me who was the lady in your arms."

"There's the mistake Ducky. I had no one in my arms. It was Hollis that came here today because she wanted to take part in the case. I never hugged her or anything. I just friendly pushed her to the elevator."

"Jennifer saw you. Even if you had a fight you are still married Jethro! You blamed her for cheating! You know that she would never do that to you! She loves you! And then you do this? Why? Is it for payback?" Ducky was furious.

"Payback? You think I would ever cheat on Jenny? And if she isn't cheating on me why doesn't she tell me about the mystery calls? Hollis got engaged and she just wanted to apologize for leaving me without a heads up. She even said that I found the best woman for me. Clearly you and Jenny want to make me look the bad guy. I'm not." Gibbs was furious too. You could see the anger burning in his eyes. But he wouldn't leave this place until matters got resolved. A moment passed allowing the both of them to calm down

"I love her! I love her too much... I just feel betrayed. I don't think she would actually do anything like that but she hasn't proven me wrong yet."

"She will. Got to her office. Tell her how you fell and I'm sure she'll explain."

"I will... I... I will..."

"I'm sorry Jethro."

"No I'm sorry Duck." Gibbs stepped closer and they manly hugged for a moment.

"Now tell me about your Jane Doe."

"Abbigail told you?"

"Yep. Not unburying any bodies again are we Duck?"

"No... It was just an opinion for a colleague. You wouldn't know him."

"And he couldn't have a lab to examine some blood? He had to send it here?"

"Well... He knows that we have one of the best forensic scientists. That's why."

"Duck... You know I can tell when you lie. The only person for which you would play your head is the Director. Is something wrong with Jen Ducky?" Gibbs was clearly worried now. Even if they had a fight it didn't mean that he would die to save Jenny's life.

"I...You should talk to her Jethro..."

Gibbs just gave him a mix of worried and sad look and then he ran up the stairs to Jenny's office. He wouldn't wait for the elevator. He didn't have time.

He got in her office almost out of breath avoiding Cynthia and just bursting in. She was sitting in her chair with her back turned to him and he could see her struggling to wipe the tears from her eyes to turn around. She was a bit surprised to see him in her office unexpectedly and out of breathe.

"Is something wrong Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs opened the door of her office and looked at Cynthia.

"No one disturbs us."

He closed it again and made eye contact with her.

"You tell me Jenny. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong with what? Our relationship? There is clearly some malfunction here. First you think that I cheated on you. Then you leaving with Hollis. I think there are many things wrong Jethro."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Hollis is engaged. She came here to say sorry and to come to friendly terms again. She also wants approval to get involved in the case. It was one of her men."

"And why did you have your hand on her back?"

"It was a friendly gesture! I would never ever do that to you Jen!"

"And I would?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why did we have a fight Jethro? You talked about secret calls and everything. You said you thought I was cheating!"

"Then explain the phone calls."

"I...I can't."

"Do you know what Hollis said about you? That you are the best woman for me. That it's clear that you love me. I love you too Jen. If you can't explain the phone calls then at least tell me why did you have Ducky do you a blood work."

"I can't do that either..."

"Are you kidding me Jen?"

"Kidding you?!" They started to yell at each other.

"Yeah! What am I supposed to think? That you just did a check up? Something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"You are lying!"

"And how would you know that?!"

"My gut!"

"Jethro you are unbelievable!"

"The unbelievable is that you keep lying in my damn face! Do you think that I'm an idiot?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Everything stopped. The yelling, the anger, the hurt, it all stopped. He couldn't believe in his ears. And she, she had tears running down her cheeks. The world had stopped spinning. They stood there for several moments. Gibbs with his mouth slightly open and Jenny holding her gaze on him looking lovingly in his eyes.

"What?" He whispered still not quite believing what was going on.

"I'm pregnant Jethro..." she repeated now almost sobbing.

A wide smile formed immediately in his mouth as he walked and lifted her up. He then put her down and kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe it..." he looked at her his hands caressing her face. Jenny noticed the happiness in his face. It was the first time he had seen him so happy from the day she had met him.

"Jeth, are you crying?" He quickly wiped his tears with his hand.

"I haven't shed a tear in years Jen... It's the best news ever... Thank you...And I'm really sorry for everything... I shouldn't have ever believed that you would cheat on me. I was a jerk."

"I'm sorry too Jeth... And all the calls were from Ducky...He was helping me out... I love you..." he leaned and kissed her again.

"I love you too with all my heart and I promise you that I will protect you and this little guy in here with my life! You gave me the best gift ever." He whispered in her ear holding her close and then smoothly rubbing her tummy... Just then his ears heard something or better someone from out side.

"Abbs sob silently! I can't hear what's going on!" DiNozzo angrily whispered to Abby. Jenny laughed quietly in Gibbs' ear. He put his finger on his mouth motioning for her to be silent. He walked to the door and opened it abruptly. DiNozzo fell first and then like dominos followed Ziva McGee Ducky Abby Jimmy and Cynthia.

"Ehm...Hey Boss..." gave him an innocent smile. Gibbs glared at him.

"How much did you hear?" He asked sternly. Abby ran towards him and gave him a suffocating hug.

"I'm so happy Gibbs!!! I am! You deserve it to be a dad! You and Jenny will make great parents and the baby Gibblet will be so beautiful!!! Im so so so happy!!!" She said sobbing on his shoulder.

"Abbs...Hey...No need to cry..."

"They're tears of joy... You cried too..."he smiled and rubbed her back and she kept holding him tight.

The rest started congratulating Jenny.

"Well congratulations Director! Finally you get to enjoy the present of parenthood!"

"Thank you Cynthia! You can take the day off. It's a day to celebrate isn't it?"

"It certainly is! I can't wait to throw the baby bath!"

"It's baby shower Ziva... And don't you worry we have time for that." Ziva hugged Jenny gently.

" I want to see how you're going to put up with all the waking in the middle of the night, the diapers, the crying... I'm really sorry for you Boss..."

"Let me remind you that I've done that before DiNozzo."

"Yeah... Sorry Boss. Stupid thing to say Boss."

"It's fine Tony."

"You know we'll be here for anything you need Gibbs, don't you?"

"I do Tim thank you..."

Palmer shook hands with both of them and smiled widely.

"At least now I know that Dr Mallard wasn't planning on firing me. He was just covering your pregnancy. You don't know how happy you made me both today!!!"

Jenny and Jethro just laughed at the naive Palmer.

As the congratulation finished everyone gathered around Jenny and tried to introduce themselves to the baby.

"Little one I'm Aunt Abby! Hey how you doing? I can't wait for you to come out and meet you. We'll do so much things together! I'll tell you everything about forensics and good music. And here is Uncle Tony."

"Hey little human. I'm the coolest of all those boring guys here... Except your dad. If he finds out that I called him boring he'll have my head. I'll teach all about movies ladies or men and how to be a gentleman or a gentlewoman. Does this word even exist? Don't know don't care..."

"I'm aunt Ziva. Well I'll be quick. I'm going to teach you all my ninja skills because I'm sure that like your parents you'll be a great agent some day and trust me when I say that you'll need the skills I have..."

"And the techy nerdy guy of the gang it's me. Uncle Timmy. I'll be the one responsible for your involvement in the magical world of the technology. I can't wait for you to learn what your dad has been calling trash all this years..."

"And last but no least I'm uncle Jimmy. I'm the weirdo but I tell great bedtime stories like grandpa Ducky, who is currently unavailable, so I guess I'll be useful to your parents..."

"Well that was kind of awkward, speaking to my stomach, but thank you guys for wanting to help out! That's why I love our extended family!" Jenny finished.

Meanwhile Ducky and Gibbs were sitting in the corner of the room talking to rack other.

"So that was what you were hiding?"

"I guess so Jethro... She had known from Friday but she didn't want me to tell you anything. She wanted to be completely sure first."

"I get it. She thought of Kelly..."

Ducky nodded and looked as Ziva was taking her place to talk to the baby.

"You shouldn't have thought that Jenny was capable of cheating."

"I know I was a dumbass... I love her Duck... I really do."

"And she loves you back. Don't you ever doubt that... Aren't they adorable talking to the little human growing as we speak inside a woman's body? The miracle of life..."

"They are... Yeah..."

"How are you feeling Jethro?"

"It's been a while Duck... You know since Kelly... I haven't processed my feelings yet but I'm sure as hell that I am going to love this child with all my life and I'll never ever let it down. Not again."

"You don't have to be hard on yourself Jethro. This time it's going to be ok. We will all be here to insure that." He patted Gibbs on the back and held his hand there for a few seconds smiling encouragingly. Gibbs smiled back.

"So how are you feeling grandpa Ducky?" Gibbs asked emphasizing on the you. Ducky looked at him surprised.

"Come on Duck we've been through this so many times."

"I... can't wait!!!"

"Don't worry we still have some months ahead of us..."

"A bit more than eight to be exact..."

Gibbs just nodded smiling widely and continued to admire his happy family.

As the party continued Gibbs finally got some time alone with Jenny. He was sitting on the couch when she sat next to him. He wrapped a hand around her and held her close as she leaned her head in his shoulder.

"I should've known. With the vomiting tiredness, mood swings..."

"Mood swings? Are you complaining Jethro?" She playfully asked him.

"No?" He answered with a smirk.

"I'll talk to Ducky tomorrow to find a good doctor."

"Yeah that seems like a good idea..."

"We are going to be parents..."

"Yep..."he smiled genuinely.


	19. Chapter19

He woke up when the first sunshine hit him right in the face. It was a beautiful morning and a beautiful day. It ought to be. He turned to see Jenny sleeping with her back turned to him. He looked at his clock. It was seven o clock. He should wake her. He started kissing her on her temple and then slowly moved towards her neckline. Jenny hummed and smiled turning to give him a better access. He got on top of her and kissed her on the lips. She put her arms in his chest scratching it lightly. They became quickly more intimidate and Gibbs got rid of his T-shirt as Jenny threw hers on the floor next to his. A moan escaped her lips when he finally started to move with his little pecks downwards.

"Jethro...We are gonna be late..."

"Do you want me to stop Jen?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"No... I don't... Please carry on..." Gibbs moved again to her face caressing it first with his hand and the kissing her again. He couldn't just get enough of her. He stood up from the bed and lifted her up bridal style to get her to the bathroom.

"Jethro! Where are you taking me?!"

"I need to have a shower and you need me to keep going so, I think the bathroom is the most appropriate place..."

"You're right mister..." now she leaned in and kissed him. They undressed and got in the shower the hot water hitting them on their backs and faces.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped kissing her. Jenny was a bit frustrated now.

"What now?"

"What about the baby?"

"It's fine Jeth..." she smiled at his concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked again

"Yes I am..." it was her turn to kiss him now and they continued from where they had left of.

At eight they were in the office and ready to work. Ducky would talk to them around nine he had said. Meanwhile, Gibbs was planning on his weekend trip to see his old man and tell him the good news. Gibbs Senior would be thrilled to become a grandpa. He loved Kelly with all his heart and he too was devastated to hear that she was gone but now it was his chance to make it up for his mistakes...

Gibbs smiled at himself remembering the first time he had seen Kelly after he was back from deployment. His face had lit up like a firework getting to see those reddish curls on the top of her hair and the blue eyes staring back at him. It was beautiful... He couldn't wait to live that again. He was afraid. Terrified,more than he cared to admit but he also couldn't wait. No he couldn't.

The time became nine and he took the elevator down to the autopsy.

Jenny was already there talking to Ducky.

"Jethro! There you are!"

" 'mornin' Duck. Jen..."

"Hey Jeth..." he sat next to her in the office holding her hand as Ducky sat across them.

"So... as the tests revealed Jenny you are around eight weeks pregnant. I contacted my friend dr Amanda Bailey. She's an excellent gynecologist and a very good friend of mine. She said that it's a bit early for an ultrasound or some tests but she told me to go by her office in the weekend to get checked."

"Duck we'll be in Stillwater for the weekend..."

"It won't take long just half an hour she told me. It's to determine the exact time of the carriage and to see if the baby is healthy enough..."

"Alright..."

"Until then Jennifer you should know that at this early stages you will experience:nausea, exhaustion, tenderness and frequent visits to the lavatory. If you have any questions or see something unusual here is the phone of dr Bailey. Call her to close an appointment too."

"Again we can't thank you enough Ducky... You are the best!" Jenny smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. Ducky was slightly surprised at the sudden show of emotions but then again the hormones of pregnancy tended to do those things...

Later that day.

"Hey Gibbs!"

" 'Morning Abbs" he kissed her on the cheek. "What've you got?"

"Nothing really... I hear you don't have a case either. Not that I want anyone to die or anything... It just seems that since Jenny became the Director everything is calm! And I'm telling you that as a good thing! But a little bit of action wouldn't hurt..." she made him the puppy eyes and he chuckled at her and handed her her morning Caf-Pow.

"Thank you Bossman! I could really use that!" Gibbs continued to smile. "I am really happy for you and Jenny Gibbs... You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Abbs... But there is something else isn't it?"

"I... Do you remember that day in your basement? It was when I had found out about Hernandez... Do you remember what I asked you?"

"Yep..."

"You didn't answer... You never did..."

"You really want the answer?"

"Yes! Of course I do Gibbs! I really see you as my father. You are family and you are the person I would turn to for support, help anything! So please...Answer it now..."

"No one is gonna steal your place in my heart Abby. I'm going to have a child but that doesn't mean that I will erase you and push you away because I will only have eyes for him or her... It's like you and Kelly. You never wanted to replace her. And I don't want anyone to replace you either. Alright? We are family and family stays together no matter what, good or bad."

Abby approached him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Gibbs... That's all I wanted to hear..." Gibbs smiled again and rubbed her back.

The weekend came pretty quickly and Jenny and Gibbs got ready to visit Dr Bailey. They got in her office right on time as usual. They approached the reception and Jenny spoke.

"Hi... We are Mr and Mrs Gibbs... We have an appointment with Dr Bailey."

"Let me call her..." the woman behind the office said as she stood up. She returned about a minute later with a woman around her 45 in her pink doctor uniform.

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs! What a pleasure to meet you! I'm Dr Amanda Bailey but please call me Amanda. Ducky has told me so many things about you that I think I know you already." She shook hands with both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Amanda. Ducky said you are the best in your field. Please call me Jenny and this is Jethro." Dr Bailey smiled.

"Well you know Ducky he always has something good to say for anyone! Shall we begin?"

"Of course!"

"Then I want you Jenny to go in this room get undressed and put your hospital gown. Mr Gibbs if you would just wait here... It won't be long I promise. Just about twenty minutes. I'll call you later to brief you both. Is that alright?"

"Yes of course." Gibbs answered as Jenny smiled almost apologetically at him and moved to the room the doctor indicated.

Gibbs sat on the little too cozy and too pink and blue waiting room and he could feel his palms sweating as he rubbed them together.

"Pull yourself together Gibbs. You are a marine and it is just a freaking test!" He whispered under his breath and he head-slapped himself causing the doctor's secretary to give him a look like he was a crazy man of some kind and he responded with one of his famous glares something that made her turn away immediately...

Twenty minutes later the doctor true to her word, popped her head out of the door of her office and called him in.

"Mr Gibbs we are ready if you are..." she said with a smile.

Gibbs stood and walked towards her entering the big pink office once again.

Jenny emerged from behind the paravane fully closed and sat besides Jethro , who tangled his hand in hers.

"Well, I can say that everything seemed pretty normal. So far so good... We can be completely sure because we will obviously have to wait for the results of the tests. Until then, I have some warnings to make. First and foremost, no drinking, no smoking. You should eat healthy and balanced. I have a diet program that you should follow. Many fruits and water. Exercise is very beneficial for you and the baby too, as is yoga. In this early stages you will probably experience nausea, weariness, your breasts might be swollen and you will probably have a lot of visits in the toilet. I'm sure Ducky has told you some of the "side effects" but it's my obligation to tell them to you too. I have some papers here that have all the information that you may need. If your nausea gets too bad you should call me. I'll give you my card with my phone on it. Don't hesitate to call me any time , day or night. You too, Mr Gibbs, if you notice anything unusual and Jenny doesn't want to call you have to do it. Am I clear?" The doctor said handing them the card.

"Yes, absolutely..." Gibbs answered.

"That is all then... You are dismissed..." the doctor continued smiling.

They shook hands with her, bid her goodbyes and left for Stillwater. It's was time to break the news to Jack.

The ring of the shop sounded and Ducky turned to see who had come in.

"Jenny!" His face had lighten up seeing her.

"Hello Jack!" They hugged each other and then Jenny asked.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright! How you doin'?"

"I'm great!" They were interrupted by Gibbs who came in the store.

"Hey dad." He greeted his old man with man hug.

"Leroy its good to see you. Come on sit down." Jack indicated the round table of the store.

"How you been dad?"

"I'm fine. The store is doin as always good. I have Johnny to help me run it, I couldn't make it without him. How about you? Has something happened? You usually call before you visit." Jack didn't ask because he didn't want them with him but because Leroy and Jenny usually called beforehand to let him know that they were visiting.

"No, no Jack don't worry everything is fine... More than fine to be exact..." Jenny smiled at her father in law and squeezed Gibbs' hand from under the table to encourage him to tell his father.

"So... dad... are you ready to become Grandpa Jack?"

Jack looked at him with his mouth open.

" Come again...?"

"I said are you ready to become a grandpa for the second time?"

"Oh thank lord! Hell I am!"

Jenny laughed at the reaction of Jack and soon Gibbs joined her.

"So to be clear we are waiting for a baby?!"

"Yep, we are..."

Jack was practically beaming. He stood and hugged Jenny and Jethro.

"These were the best news I have received in the last years! Thank you!"

Jenny again laughed... " It was our pleasure Jack..." Gibbs became a little bit red but was relieved when Jack laughed at the joke.

"So when is the baby due?"

"In a little bit more than 7 months..."

"You'll need help... And Jethro you work. I'm guessing you will take a maternity leave won't you Jenny?"

"Yes, when I reach my eighth month and until the baby is about six months old. You can come and help Jack if you feel up to it and if you want to close the shop for so long..."

"I want the best for my grandchild and since I hadn't been there for the first one...I... I would like to be there for you if you let me..."

"Sure dad..." Gibbs answered for both of them.

A/N I know it's been too long and I won't make any excuses... I also know this chapter is quite short but... I'm uploading a second one so that I can make it up to you for the delay and the loss of words...Thank you all for your patience and support!

Again if you have any corrections don't hesitate to send them over and if you have any suggestions of how this story should continue please tell me!!!

Yours,

EA


	20. Chapter20

Three months later

Gibbs walked in Jenny's office, without knocking as always, only to be stopped from talking by the raised finger of Jenny.

"Yes I understand Mr Secretary... Yes, thank you sir... Of course... We'll be in touch." She hung up the phone.

"Plane leaves in two hours. I'll get you home. You also need to say goodbye to your dad." She almost spoke mechanically but her voice was full of emotion.

"Jen..."

"No Gibbs. Not a word. I can't do this here. You go brief your team I'll be right down." Her eyes were glistening with tears as she practically rushed to her private bathroom to calm herself.

A day before...

Jenny walked in the Gibbs household with her briefcase and hills in hand. It was a special day today... She was letting her pregnancy been known to the Secretary of the Navy. Her little bump was already showing and after agreeing with Gibbs she decided to make the news public and not just for their little family.

"Jeth I'm back!"

He lowered his glasses and leaned back in his chair from the dinner table so that he could see her.

"Hey babe... How did it go?"

"Since you called me babe I refuse to answer."

"I wasn't talking to you Jen... I was talking to the real baby in the room." By that time he had managed to walk towards Jenny and kneel kissing the little bump. Jenny just rolled her eyes chuckling. Gibbs stood and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous..."

"Much better..." she leaned and kissed him again not quite wanting to let go of the smell of sawdust and old spice neither the taste of coffee. She was coffee deprived as it is...

"How did he take the news?"

"Very good actually... More than anticipated...He suggested that I take my leave earlier even... I didn't think Jarvis was that... how should I put it... Friendly?...understanding?... I don't really know..."

"That's good..."

"Yeah it sure is..."

"Then why the face Jen?"

"Just work overload that's all..."

"Care to enlighten me while I give you one of my famous massages?"

"If I don't fall asleep during the massage, sure..." she smiled and they headed to their bedroom.

They got settled in and Gibbs started rubbing her legs with the body cream.

"So? What about work? It sure wasn't a case. Ours has just been rapped up."

"No, it wasn't a case... The Marines want an agent to help to a classified operation in Sergeant's Webster team. I haven't really learned the details and the Secretary couldn't help me that much but I have a video conference with the Sergeant tomorrow to fill me in..."

"It's gonna be a hard few days..."

"Hell yeah..."

MTAC NEXT DAY

"Director Shepard. It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too Sergeant Webster. How's Iraq?"

The sergeant just chuckled.

"The same as always... Heat and war..."

"Hold tight sergeant... Now why don't you tell me about this mission of yours?"

"Sure Ma'am. Islamist groups have been attacking us since day one here. But now it's like they now every move we make. They've injured already two of my men and I don't think I'm gonna let them do any more harm. "

"What are you suggesting Sergeant?"

"There's a mole Director and I want them found as soon as possible."

"A mole? Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. I've already spoken to SECDEF and SECNAV. I'll send a team to you tomorrow."

"Thank you Director. I'll be waiting."

She just nodded in response and the screen went black.

"Call Agent Gibbs please." She said to one of the tech experts in the room of MTAC.

In a minute Gibbs was walking in the room and sat next to Jenny.

"Director how can I help?" He asked politely seeing how exhausted she was.

"I just got off the call with Sergeant Webster."

"And?" Jenny explained everything that Webster said.

"Sounds like you need someone from my team..."

"Yes, as it seems your MCRT is the best qualified for the job."

"I can go and take Ziva with me."

"Jethro, you know this missions can go wrong pretty quickly. We have a baby on the way..." She whispered to him.

"Jen...I'll be careful but you can't use the baby as an excuse to keep me home. There's a snitch in the Marines and it's my damn job to catch him."

"There are another three qualified agents in your team that can go."

"So you don't want to jeopardize my life but you want to jeopardize the life of three younger agents? I know better. I am a Marine. The others don't know as well as I do how Marines work."

"Jethro that's not what I meant, you know it..."

"That's how it sounded to me."

"Call the Sergeant." Jenny addressed the agent in the control panel of MTAC. She didn't want to answer Gibbs. She knew when an argument was lost and Gibbs had won this time.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Madame Director I dare say that was quick...Gunny, it's good to see you again!"

"Hey David."

"So, have you reached a decision?"

"Yes we have. Agents Gibbs and David will come to Iraq."

Director's office

Gibbs gave her a look as she went in the bathroom and contemplated for a moment if he should go in to calm her down or leave her be. There was unnecessary tension between them and he wasn't willing to leave if things were like that between them.

So he opened the door and walked in seeing Jenny leaning against the sink tears running down her cheeks.

"Jenny..."

"Leave Gibbs! Just leave me alone!" She almost yelled at him. Gibbs got near her and hugged her tight as Jenny struggled to get out of his touch. Finally she gave in and hugged him tight letting the tears fall freely as Gibbs whispered reassuring words to her.

"It's nothing dangerous Jen... We are just going to gather evidence and find out who this SOB is and for what group he's been gathering intel for."

"David said there have been injured and that they know every move they make. What if they decide to attack you?"

"They don't even know we're going and I promise to catch this bastard before he harms me or Ziver."

She looked him in the eyes and after a moment she closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply.

They got apart, the need of air necessary. His eyes twinkled as he said:

"I know it's the hormones..." chuckling a little bit.

"Oh you bastard!" She punched him playfully in the arm as she too smiled.

He kissed her head and brushed his hand against her cheek affectionately.

"Freshen up, I'll brief Ziva."

She nodded and watched him leave.

After five minutes Jenny walked quickly down the stairs to the bullpen and saw Gibbs filling in Ziva.

"Director." Tony greeted her with a nod.

"Hello everyone..." she greeted the rest of the team with a bright smile and got closer to where Ziva and Gibbs were standing. Gibbs was right, she was overreacting. And for goodness sake she was the Director of NCIS. If she took at heart every time Gibbs was possibly in any bit of danger she was going to go wild!

"Hello Jenny." Ziva said giving her a smile.

"Have you been filled in?" she asked the other woman.

"Yes! I'm actually looking forward to this!"

Jenny chuckled.

"Just keep an eye on him Ziva... Will you?"

"Of course I will Jenny... He has a baby on the way..." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I trust you." Jenny said and hugged her briefly.

"Now go! You have an hour and a half to get ready and get to the airport!"

"I'll pick you up in an hour Ziva."

"Ok!" Ziva said her goodbyes to McGee and Tony and went for the elevator.

"I'll go and tell Cynthia I'm leaving, I'll be back down in a minute." Jenny said to Gibbs as he gathered his backpack, gun and badge.

"You sure you don't want any of us two to go Boss?" Tony asked as he and Tim were getting near his office.

"You questioning my judgement DiNozzo?"

"No Boss!"

"And you McGee?"

"Absolutely not Boss!"

"Then?" He asked a brow raised.

"Nothing Boss!" The agents answered with unison.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!!! You are leaving! And you didn't say anything! You didn't even come to say good bye!"

"I was just going to Abbs" Abby rushed behind his office and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful! You and Ziva! If she hadn't come to say bye I wasn't going to know that you have left!"

"I'll be Abbs!" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"And don't be too long Mister!"

"I won't!" She finally unattached herself from him.

"Ready Gibbs?"

"Yes Director..." he kissed again Abby's forehead and gave Tony and Tim a pat on the shoulder.

"I want you to keep an eye on both of them." He said to the boys indicating Jenny and Abby.

"Will do Boss!" They answered simultaneously.

The ride home was silent. Gibbs was a functional mute either way but he also didn't know what to say. The last time he went on an overboard mission he didn't have neither a wife nor a baby to worry about. And the last time he had...

So, now he didn't know how to reassure Jenny. It wasn't that big of a deal but it was her first time as a mother and she was afraid. He could get that, but they had at least five months ahead of them until the baby was born. He looked at her, staring out of the window. He allowed a small smile on his lips. He was happy. For the very first time in almost twenty years. He was happy and he was sharing it with the love of his life.

"Jethro! Stop starring and look at the road!"

Jenny urged him when she noticed his eyes were on her.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Don't call me ma'am!" She responded a little angry. She was not fifty yet!

He had this famous half smile of his on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Now she was annoyed.

"I'm not laughing Jen..."

"Yes you are! You have that half smile on your face!"

After five minutes they were at their home.

He threw the car keys on the kitchen table as Jenny went upstairs to get him a bag.

"Leroy, Jenny, you're early!" Gibbs Senior said as he was coming out from the kitchen.

"You go Jen, I'll explain." Gibbs said not letting his wife worry about Jack too.

"I'm going to Iraq dad."

"What? Why? When?"

"In an hour I'll have to be at the airport. There's a mole in one of the teams and we're gonna go investigate. I don't know how long till I'm back but hopefully not more than a week."

"Oh for Gods shake Leroy! I thought you were going to be recruited again! Don't scare your old man like that! Alright then... I'll take care of Jenny and the baby..."

"Tony and Tim will also keep an eye on her. If you need anything you have the phones of my team, call them. I'll be in touch." Gibbs senior nodded as his son climbed the stairs to prepare for their trip. In under five minutes, he was ready to go. He hugged his dad and his wife goodbye.

"Love you... I'll be back soon..." he kissed her on the lips and as he was going into the car McGee and Tony pulled over in his driveway.

"Boss! Glad we caught you! We brought the file of the Sergeant's team so you have background."

"Thanks."

He smiled at them all, got in his car and drove to pick up Ziva and go to the airport.

In twenty hours they had arrived to Baghdad and Sergeant Webster was waiting for them so that they could move to their location.

"Gibbs, Agent David, welcome to Iraq."

"It's good to meet you Sergeant." Ziva greeted the man. Gibbs shook his hand.

"Good to see you David."

"You too Gunny, you too..."

They got in the car and started driving to the location of the Sergeant's team.

"I told my team that you are coming for a mission of yours. I hope you don't mind me taking that liberty Gibbs..."

"Nope."

"Good... The sooner you find the mole the better Gibbs... I don't wanna lose another man."

"So there have been casualties Sergeant?" Ziva inquired.

"Injuries thankfully but not a dead man. And I tend to keep it that way Agent David."

"Don't worry David.We've got it." Gibbs reassured him.

They introduced with the team after they arrived at the camp. Four men including Webster. Watchon, Scott, Gonzalez and Webster. If he had to make a guess he would put his money on Scott.

"Roger Scott, Sergeant, a wife named Kara Scott and two kids aged 9 and 7. He lives in Seattle. His promotion has been delayed for a long time and he has a history of violent behavior. He's been in two fights and police arrested him driving drunk. He has a messy profile Gibbs... He is broken and in need of money."

"I want bank records and transactions." Ziva nodded and opened her PDA.

"Nothing unusual here Gibbs... Some loans and standard military payment." Gibbs leaned in to see for himself.

"What about here Ziva?" He indicated his finger at a disposal of five hundred dollars.

"That's not something unusual Gibbs... I can have McGee trace the bank account that made the disposal."

"Do that." They contacted McGee who as always was fast to tell them what he had found.

"It's a disposal made every two weeks for the last ten months boss. That's a total of 10 grand boss... The account can be traced back to the states but I can't find a name to match it with... If you give me just a little more time I could find more."

"Thanks Tim. We'll be in touch."

"So do we interrogate him Gibbs?"

"Not yet Ziva... Let McGee have his time. Meanwhile I want the profile of Watchon."

They kept looking into the profiles of Webster's team almost until ten o'clock in the night. Until now if they had to guess their suspect was for sure Scott. But Gibbs and Ziva had missed something in all of these folders and with their focus targeted on Scott. They had missed that Webster himself had tights to Iraq. He for a short period of time been engaged with an Iraqi woman who had been living in the US named Amira Harb with whom they had kept in touch.

"Hey Gibbs! How's it going?" Webster asked him bringing them some water and food.

"So far so good David."

"Any progress?"

"Some. Have spotted a few suspects."

"That's good... That's good..."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine... I want all this to be over soon though..."

"Yeah I bet you do. Don't worry. We'll catch that scam."

"I know you will Gibbs! You are the best."

Gibbs just smiled and turned to take a bottle of water and pass it to Ziva giving Webster a fraction of a second, enough for him to see the file of Scott opened and marked with fluo marker in some places.

"We will be out tonight. So that you know."

"Alright Sergeant. See you tomorrow. Be careful out there."

"Will be Gibbs. See you tomorrow."

His plan was working magnificently. And if everything worked out as he wanted to, Gibbs would be out of his way soon and Scott would be dead even sooner. He wasn't a fool. He wasn't going to call to report a mole when he was so good to concealing his role from his team and at the same time receiving enough amount of cash to last him for five years without working. But that bastard Scott had figured out that something was wrong in the team and that someone was probably giving the Iraqi information from inside and he had to contact NCIS so that he wouldn't blow his cover. But he was sure that with Gibbs here and being an old partner at the Marines no one would suspect him. And so far he was right.

Meanwhile at NCIS Tony and Tim with the help of Ducky it Abby sometimes we're making their own search in Webster's team and they were too thinking of Scott as their suspect.

"Have you found anything on the bank account McGee?"

"Trying to. I think I'll have something in five minutes. Until now I can tell you that the account is from here but the money come from Iraq. There isn't a match in the name yet but I can find a location..." he said tipping furiously on his keyboard.

"...Baghdad! The money come from Baghdad and they are being redirected in the US."

"Let's call Gibbs! Good job Tim!"

McGee full with pride stood up from his chair and followed Tony in MTAC.

"Hello Boss! Ziva! How are things there?"

"DiNozzo. Do you have anything for me?"

"Oh yes Boss! Timmy here has managed to do his magic again and we have something very hinky for you... Go on McPotter."

"I traced the bank account Boss. And it seems that the money from the disposals are indeed from an account from the US but they are being redirected here from Baghdad. I can't give you a name but I think it's pretty suspicious that they come from there..."

"You think McGee?" He glared at his Agent.

"No Boss... I'm sure!"

"That's better. Keep looking on the others. Good job!"

"Good Night Boss, Ziva! DiNozzo and McGee out!"

Gibbs chuckled when the com ended and that was something that surely surprised Ziva considering the seriousness of the situation.

"What do we do now Gibbs?"

"We wait for Webster and the team to come back and tomorrow we go with them to observe. That's what we do."

"You are not convinced that Scott is the mole?"

"Nope. Not yet. DiNozzo said it. Something's s hinky."

He left Ziva dress and prepare for sleep as he went to call Jenny from his satellite phone.

"Hey Jen... Jen!"

"Jethro! I can't hear you! Move a bit!"

"Hey! Hear me better?"

"Yeah, a bit... How are you?"

"I'm fine... You?"

"I'm alright! I'm still at work... How's your search?"

"It's going alright... We are going with Webster tomorrow... I'll give you an official update then. I just called cause I miss you..."

"We miss you too... Be careful... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jen, day hi to the baby for me... Love you..."

"Love you too papa Gibbs..."

a smile was shown in his lips as he hung up with Jenny.

He didn't sleep a lot that night. He was waiting for Webster to come back and tell him their plan.

"Gunny it's not possible... Tomorrow we have to deal with a group of Iraqi outside the village. They have been bothering us for a long time and we finally learned their position. It's a marine operation. I can't have civilians with us..."

"We are not civilians. We are federal agents and don't you forget that I am a Marine and Agent David is a Mossad operative. We are coming David and that's not something you can stop."

Gibbs was stubborn and when he wanted to do something he would. So, now Webster couldn't stop him no matter what. And in his gut something told him that Webster didn't need him for a reason with them.

He got in contact with DC.

"Search Webster's duke better Tony..."

"Will do Boss!"

"We will talk again tomorrow."

"Night Boss!"

He lied down to his bed and put his glasses on and started reading again Webster's file until he fell asleep. He woke up three hours later washed up made coffee and woke Ziva too. They geared up, putting helmets and vests and taking their guns and went with Webster and his team. They got in the cars and drove around the desert away from the small village near them for about an hour and a half.

Just wait Agent Gibbs...Your end and Scott's is closing by. No one can mess with me...

A/N HEY EVERYONE!!! Sorry for the BIIIIG delay... I was caught up in a middle of a loooot of things and frankly I didn't have any time to spare... I'm back now though!!! Hope you like this cliffhanger chapter!!! Please vote and review it means a lot!!!


	21. Chapter21

A/N Hey I'm back!!! That was quick! Please vote or review it makes difference!!! Any ideas just spit them out! And corrections too!!! As I have stated before English is not my native language and I could have made grammatical or vocabulary mistakes.

This chapter is partly inspired by a great song firstly performed by David Bowie and the beautifully covered by Peter Gabriel. The song is called "Heroes"

Webster signaled for them to proceed quietly as they finally spotted the cabin the talibans were staying in.

Ziva was at the end of their formation, Gibbs in front of her guarding her and keeping his eyes on her.

After almost one month of searching Websters team had finally managed to trace down this particular group of rebels that had given them trouble since the installation of his unit there. Not that Webster was minding the trouble at all.

Webster made one more signal to split in two teams of three like they had discussed. Gibbs with Ziva and Scott were the first team and Webster and the others the second. That way, Gibbs could watch Scott and protect Ziva and Webster could take his plan to action.

Gibbs motioned to his team to follow him with his fingers as the other team moved to the back.

They knocked both doors down simultaneously and fired their weapons to the first two rebels in the room. Two more to go.

"Clear!"

He heard Webster in his ear peace.

He continued firing his weapon to the last rebel and he went down. With a check on Ziva and Scott he also shouted "Clear" and in the seconds that pressed between that and checking the status of the rebels, he heard it. The small tic-toc under one of the bunks that the Iraqi were sleeping on.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He yelled and everything seemed to be moving like the time had stopped. The clock on the bomb was saying 30 seconds.Then a final rebel that was still alive came running towards him from the direction that Webster was responsible of checking. This bastard! He was the mole! The rebel tried to take him out with a knife but Ziva managed to knock him unconscious from behind.Those Marines were going to be caught in the blast and die because of their position and the SOB of a commander they had. They didn't have anything to take caver to. It was them and the desert. The bomb had enough C4 to take down everything in a 100 m radius and they were all too young to die. One of them had even got the news that his son was born and one had already got two children. And Ziva? She was like a daughter to him and full of youth and passion for life...

There was only one solution. It was him and the bomb now. He grabbed it and ran to the opposite direction of where the men of Webster's team and Ziva had ran.

"Gibbs! GIBBS!" He heard Ziva calling for him as she tried to break loose from Scott's grip and run to save Gibbs. "Let me go! WEBSTER YOU BASTARD!" She finally managed to break loose and ran towards Gibbs.

The rebel was hot on his heals trying to delay him.

5 seconds... He had only covered 50 meters... He threw it with all his power away and started running back as the rebel tried to catch it and bring it closer to the safe house to take out as many of them as he could.

"ZIVA RUN!" He yelled with all his power as he saw her break loose from Scott's grip start running.

"McGee call again!"

"Tony, you heard the Skipper! They are all out with Webster's team... I can't reach them..."

"Tony, Tim, what's happening?" Jenny asked concerned as she got in MTAC after the MCRT called her.

"We found the mole Director! It's Webster! The bastard had rights to the Iraqi all along! His ex was Iraqi, Amira Harb, he kept in touch with her and it seems that she has links through her father, Abdul Harb, in organizations that promote and fund the rebels.We are trying to contact Gibbs but they are already out with Webster's team... We can't reach them Jenny..."

"Get me the Skipper on the line!" She ordered one of the techs.

"Yes Ma'am!"

A loud BANG sounded from only 15 meters behind him. Now everybody was on the ground hands above their heads to prevent anything from falling on their heads.

When they started to move again they saw three pick up tracks filled with more Iraqi coming towards them fully loaded with guns.

Scott picked her up from the ground and tried to take her to their cars to drive away and save themselves.

"No! NO! We have to get Gibbs!"

"We are outnumbered!" Scott yelled back to her

"What about no man behind?" That seemed to work with the Marine as they all ran to take Gibbs at the same time as the rebels arrived and started getting off the pickups and firing their guns. She then noticed that someone from Webster's team had knocked their commander unconscious.

"COVER ME!" She yelled and took her Sig and started shooting at anyone who tried to get in the way of her and Gibbs. He got near his unconscious body and with the help of Gonzalez they lifted him and loaded him in their car that Scott and Watchon had managed to get into as they ran to get the body.

"GO GO GO!!!" She yelled at them.

Watchon pushed hard on the gas pedal and with a turn they left to return to their base. The rebels didn't follow them luckily...

"Anybody hurt?" Scott asked. As he pushed hard on his shoulder with a piece of fabric.

It was then that Ziva realized the throbbing pain in her right arm. She looked over to see blood coming from it. She quickly tore her shirt and found that a bullet had grazed her hand. She was lucky!

"No just a graze..."

"How's Gibbs doing?"

Gibbs was to say the least like he had been ran by a truck. He had deep scratches everywhere over his body but his back had gotten the most.

"Deep scratches all over sir... His pulse is weak..."

"Keep him from bleeding out!" Scott said handing them his jacket to help.

"What about Webster sir?"

"We left him..."

"He'll pay... trust me on that..." Ziva whispered dangerously with her voice low as she took Gibbs' head and put it in her lap. She stroked his hair and helped Gonzalez stop the worst of the bleeding.

"Gibbs stay with me you hear me? Stay with me! You have a baby in the way and I promised I'd keep you safe..." Ziva whispered in his ear feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"That's not a good answer Commander..."

"That's all we have Director. I can't help you more. We only now that it went sideways. We don't know if there are casualties, we don't know the wounded. That's all we have. They will be returning in any moment and then I will have all the information you need."

"Then I will be waiting to hear from you soon Skipper."

She motioned to cut off the communication.

"So what now Jenny?"

"We wait."

In twenty minutes they were at the base. They called for the medics and they rushed to get to Gibbs and anyone else that was wounded.

"Ma'am I need you to step aside now..." one of the nurses said.

"No, I'm not!" Ziva said more determined.

"Alright...How about we sit you in one of those bunks and try to stitch your wound. You'll be right here and you'll be watching what's happening."

She nodded without taking her eyes off Gibbs.

She sat on the small bed and took her shirt off as one of the medics instructed. She didn't mind the pain. Right now it was welcomed as a diversion from what had happened.

"Stabilize him...There's nothing else we can do here."

Ziva tried to listen what the doctors said but she couldn't. Her stitches were ready in ten minutes. She got up and went to the direction Gibbs was laying.

"Doctor, what's his condition?" She asked the doctor in charge.

"His trauma wasn't as bad as it looked but it was bad. Some first and second degree burns but not anything threatening... He had small shrapnels in some of his wounds. They weren't deep enough to cause any spinal trauma and that is very calming.We took those out. But the most worrying thing in his condition is the high risk of infections... There was a fair amount of dust and small rocks that managed to get in his wounds. He can't be moved until he wakes up. Do you know anything about his medical record Agent David?"

"I don't but Navy Captain Todd Gelfand does. He works at Bethesda now. And doctor Donald Mallard, he is his personal physician, he's a Medical Examiner at NCIS"

" Then I will contact them immediately. Until then I want you to lie down and rest Agent David. And That's an order."

"I will after a few calls Commander."

"Agent David I'm Fred Rogers. The Skipper. Your Director called. They say it's urgent and she is waiting on a report. I'll arrange you a video conference. It will be ready in two minutes."

"Thank you sir."

With a last look on Gibbs, who now looked like he was sleeping, she pulled her hair in a tight ponytail and went with the Skipper to contact the team.

"Agent David, you are set." One of the Marines responsible for the comms said to her. She wore the headset and sat bitterly down in one of the chairs. The adrenaline was running out and the pain was starting to kick in.

"Ziva! We were trying to contact you all night! Webster is the mole! He has rights to the Iraqi through an ex of his. Where's Gibbs? He has to know!"

"Tony, Tim, Jenny..." She acknowledged all of them.

Jenny could see the pain in her features and knew that something was wrong with Gibbs.

"Ziva spit it out..." she said

"We went with Webster. Gibbs thought that the best way to identify that Scott was the mole was to actually watch them in action as they tried to take out the rebels. It was an ambush. We cleared the place, killed them all, but from the room Webster had cleared came out one more rebel. Gibbs knew then. He heard the bomb, took it and ran as far as he could. The rebel ran behind him... Gibbs threw the bomb but the Iraqi caught it and ran after him. He was caught in the blast..." Ziva stopped there to give them some time to process the news.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony hissed.

Jenny was trying to stay strong. She kept a straight face and became very serious.

Tim has the same reaction with Tony. They were angry with everyone that had to do something with the injury of their Boss and worried and sad for him.

"How serious?" Jenny asked.

"He has deep wounds in his back, and some burns, he hasn't woken up yet, so we don't know of any memory loss or hearing loss at the time. They have cleaned up the wounds but they are afraid of infections. They will observe him overnight and we will be there tomorrow morning and straight to Bethesda."

Jenny just nodded. And Tony asked the question that they all had in their minds.

"Is it as bad as last time?"

"I... don't know Tony..."

"What about Webster?" Tim asked then

"Scott knocked him out so that he couldn't stop us from retrieving Gibbs. But he was forced to leave him behind. As I said we were ambushed and two trucks filled with armed rebels arrived to take us down. We took Gibbs got in our ride and left for the base. I don't know what happened to him. But I can promise you one thing. I will catch that bastard fro the shake of Gibbs and because he is a traitor." She said even more furious now.

"You did good Ziva. And I will help with all our man power to catch that SOB." Jenny told her and walked out of MTAC. She needed some time to herself.

"I'm... I'm going to tell the others... Be careful Ziva..." Tim said to her, sensing the need of Tony and Ziva to be left alone for a minute.

"I will Tim..." she waited for him to leave MTAC. "I screwed up Tony..."

"Hey Ninja... You didn't... You did good... Jenny said so."

"He was under our noses and we didn't catch him. I promised Jenny I would keep Gibbs safe and I didn't. I screwed up big time..."

"No Ziver... Don't say that... Boss made his decision and he knew the consequences. It was not your fault... He didn't see it was Webster either... Are you ok? From the explosion?"

"I have a headache and my ears are buzzing and I'll probably have a scar from a bullet that scratched me but I'm much better than Gibbs..."

"A bullet? Ziva!"

"It's nothing Tony... Just some stitches..."

"Just some stitches she says!" Tony let out a laugh and looked around in MTAC with exasperation. This made Ziva let out a small chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." she said to him with a smile.

Tony had that effect on her. He could make her feel like there were no problems in the world. He could lift the weight off her shoulders like Atlas lifted the weight of the sky.

"Ya bet you'll do Ninjago! You bet you'll do! Just keep an eye on the Bossman for us! And keep an eye on yourself lady!"

"Will do DiNozzo..." And with that the communication went off and it seemed that for both of them the world wasn't so miserable... There wasn't just worry and sadness... Of course they were worried for their boss and they were anxious to catch Webster but it seemed now that it was easier to deal with all this... They were sharing the weight and it was easier to find their way out of the dark.

"Jenny! Finally! Do you know what time is it? It's almost three o'clock in the morning! Is everything alright?"

"Hey Jack... Sorry I kept you up... You didn't have to..."

"Jenifer, if I didn't know better I'd say that something has happened..."

Jenny just left her bag on the table in the living room and went straight in Jack's hands, hugging him tightly, as she started to sob in his shoulder. Unlike Ziva mad Tony, Jenny didn't have her other half there with her to share the weight and to make the world look better. In fact her other half was in the other end of the world laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed in the desert unconscious and probably in pain...

"Jenny...What's wring?"

"It's Gibbs Jack... It's Gibbs... Again... He was caught in a blast! A freaking blast!" She started sobbing harder now. Jack guided her on the couch and they sat down.

"Jenny, I want you to calm down now... Breathe with me... In... Out...In...Out...That's it! Now tell me what has happened..."

"The team they were with was ambushed and there was a bomb and he played hero again and he was caught in a blast... He took the bomb and ran as far as he could to save the others... The selfish bastard!"

"Come on now honey... Calm down... Is he alright?"

"He has burns and scars and hasn't woken yet...He'll be here tomorrow night..."

"Is he critical?"

"For tonight...They are afraid of infections..."

"They'll take good care of him, I'm sure... You need to go and lay down and rest. There's a baby you need to take care of Jenny..."

"What if he doesn't wake up Jack? We have a baby now! What if he doesn't get to see his child? What will I tell her or him then? That its father had to play hero and ran with a bomb in his hands only to fall in a coma and never wake up?"

"He will wake up... I know..."

"It's his third! The doctors said that there were slim chances of him waking up from a third one!"

"Third?"

"Yes...He...He had one in Kuwait before Shannon's and Kelly's death and one about two years ago, both from a bomb..." now she had exhausted herself and was talking very tiredly and with obvious distress both from the situation with Jethro and for being stupid and forgetting that Jack didn't know any of the other comas.

"Oh Leroy..."

"Jack I'm sorry...I didn't think..."

"No, Jenny don't be... It was his decision not to call me then... But I'm here now and I'll do anything that comes from my hand to fix this. I promise you..."

"I'll arrange to go in Iraq... He'll have to stay there until he wakes up...It might take long and I want to be with him... To remind him that he had something to live for..."

"He knows Jenny and I'm sure he'll try to come back as fast as he can...You can't go in an war zone...In your condition it's dangerous..."

"I'll give him two days...Then I'm going..." she rubbed her small bump and remembered vividly those blue eyes that started into her emerald ones as he smiled a little and kissed lightly her lips and then her belly.

"I love you Jen..." he would whisper in her ear. And she would laugh and kiss his cheek... They sat in comfortable silence with Jack, both lost in their thoughts and worries for a few minutes.

I will always love you Jethro...Please come back to us...The team, your dad, me, our beautiful baby...It needs a father...I need you..." she thought knowing deep inside that her thoughts would probably never be heard by him but she was hoping that love would send them to him no matter the distance.

"Jenny you should go and rest...It's been a long day..."

"I have to tell the others..."

"I'm sure Tim or Tony can. Really who's turn is it?"

"I think Tim's... I'm not sure..."

"You just go and rest dear... I'll take care of everything else. Alright?"

"Thank you Jack... It means a lot... You should rest too..."

He smiled politely and kissed her forehead just like Gibbs did.

About half an hour later Tim walked in Gibbs' house. They had been checking on Jack and Jenny every night ,since Gibbs and Ziva, went to Iraq with Tony.

He walked in the house quietly not wanting to disturb anyone. It was late... Very late... So he was surprised when he saw Jack sitting in the living room with the lights on. His look was distant and he could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey Jack..." he greeted giving the older Gibbs a sad smile.

"Tim... You didn't have to come it's late and it's gonna be a full few days as I reckon..." The older man greeted him back with a small hug as he stood from the couch

"I'm sorry Jack... for Gibbs..." said Tim tightening the hug for a moment.

"Nothin to be sorry about... He's alive that's all that matters... He'll be alright... He's a tough one to crack..." the glimpse of hope in his eye was enough to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... He is..."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Only Ducky... I know Abby will hate me for not telling her but she'll be up and worried and we will all need our strength..."

"So, how about some cocoa? Or tea?" It was taking his mind off things when he had a task to accomplish. Just like Gibbs with his boat.

"Thanks I'll take some cocoa..." Tim replied giving him a weak smile.

"I heard something about cocoa!" Tony entered through the front door and hung his coat.

"Yeah Jack's making some..." Tim offered.

Tony got close to Jack and hugged him.

"He's gonna be ok... He always pulls through..."

"I know... Thanks Tony..." Jack said as he got to the kitchen to make the cocoa.

"Ziva got hurt... She forgot to mention it... She said it was just a scratch but I'm waiting to see for myself..."

"Oh no! Is she serious?"

"Did it seem that the wound was fatal when she was talking to us McAnxious?"

"No...No it didn't..."

"But then again it's Ziva we are talking about...She's trying to play tough..."

"I believe her Tony... She wouldn't lie to you..."

"I suppose she wouldn't... Hows Ducky?"

"He was worried. Said that this was his third bomb and that there is a possibility that he might not wake up this time. He said we'll have to wait and see and pray that a miracle is gonna happen again...They contacted him to get Gibbs medical file and history."

"I'm worried too Tim..."

"I know Tony...we all are..."

"They are all alone in Iraq...Both him and Ziva..."

Tim his patted his shoulder just in time for Jack to come in with two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

"I'm going to make the guest room and the couch. There is no way I'm letting you go home tonight... You are staying over."

"Jack there's no need, you have a lot in your plate already."

"Don't you say another word Mr DiNozzo! You are staying and that's the end of it."

The two agents nodded, a well reminder in the back of their minds from whom Gibbs had inherited his blue eyed stare and persistence.

Ziva laid her head in her pillow. She was sleeping beside Gibbs, their beds sticked together. She has her arm in his and was thinking of home. They were only gone from the US for five days and it seemed like it was ages before. But she knew that they weren't going to stay aboard for much longer. Gibbs would wake soon this time. He would because now the pain in his heart had been eased. He had a special relationship with Jenny, they were starting their own family and he had cleared his feelings with his team, making it pretty clear that he had taken the role of the dad and that he loved them. He had actually said that! He had said that he loved them all and that made Ziva crack a smile. So she had hope that now Gibbs wouldn't wait to wake up because he needed time to deal with the pain and with the loss because there were more important things waiting for him and that was all that mattered. Their dysfunctional family, his dad, his wife and his baby on the way.

That was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter22

A/N: hey everyone... I know its been a while and thanks for being so patient and supportive... Ill try to update more often... I promise...hope you like this chapter...

 _Day one_

"Any changes doctor?"

"Nothing yet Agent David... I want to check on you though...I don't want these stitches to get infected."

"Yes, of course..."

"How's he Ziva?"

"Nothing has changed yet Jenny...I'm sorry..." they talked through the satellite phone.

"How are you? Tony told me..."

"I'm fine don't worry about me...My wounds are healing well."

"Take care of yourselves Ziver..."

"I will look out for him Jenny...Don't worry."

"Kiss him for me...You have hellos from the whole team."

"Say hi back. I'll see you soon, I'm sure of it..."

 _Day two_

"I think it's time you wake up Mr... Come on Gibbs I can't stay away that long from you or lady Ziva...We are all worried sick...And Jenny and your dad...She has the baby on the way and she has to go to appointments alone... Did you know she heard the baby's heart beat today? Yeah! For the first time! And you aren't here...The doctor says that in some days she can find out the gender... But she said she doesn't want to know if you are not here... Tony told me...She drove her to the doctor and stayed with her holding her hand... That should be your place Mr. So wake the hell up Gibbs...You are needed here!" Abby monologued sitting with her legs crossed in the floor of her quiet lab that had pictures of Gibbs in the screens. A circle of candles was around her. Tim was leaning on the doorway listening to her and when she stopped with a broken voice and tears running her face he stepped in and hugged her.

"He's gonna wake..."

"I hope so Timmy..."

"That's it! I'm going over there!"

"Jenny no! I won't let you! You can't travel to Iraq in your state! Give him some time and you'll see he will be up!" Jack tried to change her mind.

"Jenny, Jack is right... I can't let you go! Not in a good conscience. Gibbs will have my head on a silver plate when he wakes up and finds out that I let you go to Iraq. Give him some time..."

"Doctor, there's a sign of infection over these wounds..." the nurse stated as she redressed Gibbs' wounds.

"Let's start a big dose of antibiotics then."

"Is he going to be ok?" Ziva asked concerned

"Let's hope we caught it in the beginning." The doctor replied.

She held tight to Gibbs' hand as he kept seeing the deep black of the darkness. But now he could spot some white light at the end of the tunnel. So that's where he was heading to the sunny and warm light.

 _Day 3_

"Doc, he's got high fever. It's 104. I'm scared that the antibiotics don't work."

"Let's give him a bigger dose and I want him bathed in a wet clothe. We have to get that fever down along with the infection or he's gonna become septic.

He was running... He was nearing the end of the tunnel.

"Run daddy, run!"

"I'm trying Kells... I...am trying..." He was sweaty, and couldn't last much longer but the light was near and he only had about twenty feet to cover to reach his destination.

"I love you Jethro but Jenny needs you! Run back love!"

"I love you too Shannon..." his voice faded as he entered the light.

He was trying to breathe but it was like something was blocking his airway. His eyes were wide open. His look full of pain and confusion. He tried to take in his surroundings but couldn't. That's when he realized the voices. They were people talking to him. Then his eyes locked with warm brown eyes. He tried to remember. The eyes they seemed so comforting... They were so familiar...He tried to calm down and focus on the voices or better one voice. The one that accompanied the warm eyes.

"Gibbs calm down...I'm here..." she rubbed comforting circles on his palm with her thumb as their hands locked.

He finally could understand his surroundings. He was at a hospital of some short...

"Agent Gibbs can you understand me? Blink if you can" the doctor instructed.

He blinked once.

"I want you to cough as hard as you can on the count of three,alright?"

Another blink.

"One...two...three..."

He coughed and coughed until the vent was out of his system. Instantly he was handed a cold glass of water. He took two long ships, letting his throat appreciate the moisture once again.

"How are you Agent Gibbs?" The doctor asked him after giving him a moment.

"Been...Better..." his voice was raspy and hoarse, almost a faint whisper.

"I'm sure you have. It's your third coma, lasted three days... Do you remember why?"

"I...bomb...Iraqi...Ziva and...Webster!...Where's Ziva?" He rumbled as the memories came flooding back to him.

"Don't panic Gibbs! I'm right here...!" She gave him a warm smile.

The brown eyes! They were Ziva's! That's when he realized that she had her hand in his. He squeezed slightly and looked at her.

"You...'right?"

"Yes I'm just fine! Just a scratch...Now focus on you not me..." he squeezed her hand again and tried a weak smile.

"As I said Agent Gibbs, you were in a coma for three days... There doesn't seem to have been any damage on the brain or your hearing or your eyesight, something that's very positive. However you've got an infection that's spreading. We've started antibiotics and now that you are awake you are going to be transferred to the US tomorrow. You need treatment that we can provide only in the States. We will stabilize you and let you and Agent David go after. Alright?"

"Yes doc...Thank...you..."

"You're welcome! See you in a little bit...Please don't tire him off Agent David..."

"I won't sir..." she squeezed Gibbs' hand again and gave him a warm smile.

"You had as all worried to death!"

"Sorry...'bout that..." he coughed a little.

"Are you in any pain Gibbs? Any discomfort? I can call a nurse." She offered noticing the sweat on his forehead and his pale complexion.

"I'll be...fine...What 'bout your...scratch?" He asked worried.

"A bullet scratched my arm but the doctors took care of it. Some stitches and gauze and I was ready to go! You on the other hand... You'll have some new battle marks..."

"Scars...Battle scars..."

"Yeah, whatever! With her free hand she used a wet towel to swipe the sweat. She then placed her hand on his fore head.

"You're burning up Gibbs! Let me get the nurse!" She went to leave and he used all his force to hold her back.

"I'll sleep...in a minute...How's Jenny?"

"She's fine...the baby's fine... She had the first ultrasound to hear the baby's heartbeat! It's strong and healthy! Your dad is just fine and so are the boys. They are all sick worried especially Jenny...I'm sure they will be relieved to see you back home."

Gibbs gave a small smile. He wanted badly to go home.

"Webster?" He asked more tired than ever.

"Not now Gibbs! I'm getting the nurse and when you become a little better I'll tell you."

He just nodded a bit and drifted off not having heard anything Ziva said.

"His fever is not coming down...We need to send his to the closest hospital ASAP. In Baghdad they can help and you will hopefully be out of this hell in the next two to three days..."

"I don't care how long we are going to spend here Doctor..."

"I know Agent David. I promise you that this is the best solution."

"Then make it happen!" Gibbs was waking up once again only barely understanding what was going on around him. He opened his eyes slowly to see Ziva pacing back and forth staring fixedly in the floor.

Gibbs was feeling awful! It was like he was in a room over 45•C and his body was hurting all over. He greeted his teeth as a Marine and tried to shallow the pain.

"Ziver..." he called in a small voice. Ziva stopped dead in her tracks and shot her head up.

"Gibbs! Finally! Nurse! His awake!" She called the nurse in charge.

"You've been out for at least twelve hours. I was getting worried." Before he could answer the nurse arrived.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I'm Private Stanley but you can call me Debora. Your fever has risen the last twelve hours and the antibiotics don't seem to work any more. We will send you to a hospital in Baghdad to take care of you and in two to three days if everything goes well you will be home again. I'll clean your wounds now so I'll have to turn you over. Agent David can you please help?"

"Yes, of course." Ziva offered and got close to Gibbs giving him a pitiful smile. They pushed him and turned him over making him wince. Ziva held him steady as the nurse did her job. Gibbs' wounds looked awfully disgusting and they were rather unpleasant for one to watch. So Ziva focused on Gibbs' eyes and watched as the man bit his lower lip. She squeezed his shoulder slightly and he smiled a bit. In less than five minutes the nurse was done and Gibbs back in his place.

"Your transfer is in an hour. In the hospital we have great personnel and more resources to take care of you. You'll be with your wife in no time sir!"

"Thank you Private." He nodded to her.

"I'm going to call Jenny and give her a report. You should catch some sleep..."

"Ziva...Will you...You know..." he fought with words and emotions together.

"Yes,I know Gibbs, I know..." Ziva smirked.

"Ziva! Thank goodness! How's he?"

"He's almost fine... They are getting him to a hospital in Baghdad to help with the infection. His voice is much better and he says hi and that he misses you."

"Did he really say that?" Jenny asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"No...Not in words but he tried to..."

"Is it bad?" Now Jenny's look became from amused to worried and sad.

"Not as much as it looks. He will be alright Jenny...You know him... The doctors said he will be back in two to three days."

"I guess I will have to wait until then...Take care of yourselves Ziva...I mean it..."

"We will...Say hello to the... guys for me..."

"I will..." Jenny gave her half a smile.

In Baghdad

Gibbs slept through transport to Baghdad only waking when he was at the hospital and lied down on a bed. He opened his eyes slowly and found that Ziva was at his side sleeping in another bed.

The lines of worry in her face gone as she slept had disappeared. He smiled despite himself. At that time he noticed that he was feeling a lot better. The nurse came in and noticed Ziva sleeping. She smiled at him.

"How are you feeling Mister Gibbs?" She asked in a lie voice.

"A lot better" his voice was hoarse probably from sleeping too long.

"We have given you a very strong dose of antibiotics. You may feel a little dizzy or tired. But your fever has broken and your infection is subsiding."

"How long since I got here?"

"About eight hours ago. If you continue doing well at this rate in two days you can be off to America."

He nodded his thanks and she left. Gibbs noticed Zivas chest rising and falling and in a few minutes he was fast asleep too.

Two days passed and as the nurse had said Gibbs was finally given the clear to leave for the United States. The trip was long and a doctor had to be with them on the plane.

He was upset with Ziva. He had tried hard to get her to tell him what happened with Webster but she refused every time. She said it was Jenny's instructions not to get him involved. He would have to wait until they arrived to know the truth. He had this gut feeling telling him that Webster had managed to flee and probably was now somewhere in the Bahamas. He would get that son of a bitch no matter what. For that he was sure.

About 15 hours passed and they landed in Washington.

"There is an Ambulance waiting for you sir. They will take you Bethesda." A Marine told him.

"Thank you." Gibbs said sincerely as they rolled him out of the plane into the Ambulance.

Ziva of course never left his side.

"I have called Jenny she is already there with the rest of the team." Ziva informed him holding his hand. She could notice that he was in pain. The long flight, so many days in bed, his injuries, she understood that and she also knew that Gibbs wouldn't admit it even if it was his end. So the only thing she could do was to offer her silent support.

"You should go get checked to Ziver."

"I will Gibbs. Promise"

"Good..."

They arrived at the hospital and he was admitted and guided to a private room. Ziva went in the emergency and after a quick check up the doctor released her. She went to find the team on the waiting room. They were the only ones sitting there. At first she was a bit hesitant fearing how they had coped but as soon as she was noticed by the rest the fear disappeared and became joy and relief followed by a big urge to cry when everyone hugged her. This group hug was the perfect example of how this dysfunctional family worked. They were united and strong supportive and true always there when someone needed a hug or a push in the arse. But they were family.

"I'm glad you're home safe." Jenny said grabbing her by the shoulders. She hugged the Israeli again and whispered in her ear.

"I will forever be grateful for what you did for Jethro. For keeping him company and for caring for him. I owe you a lot Ziva David..."

Ziva hugged her more tightly and let a tear slide down her face. Jenny released her after giving her shoulders a light squeeze. She met Tony's eyes. They were full of worry and relief at the same time.

"What happens with Webster now Jenny?"

"I have Harrison's team on it... they are tracking him and we have reasons to believe that he is in the States as we speak. They are doing their best but they'll need your help if we want to get him and I'm sure that his wants to... you did good Ziva... you couldn't have known..."

Ziva didn't have the chance to answer as the doctor stepped in and told them they could visit Gibbs now.

They were led in him room and Ducky said to leave Jenny and Jack to go in first.

Jenny stepped quickly through the hospital doors of room 244.

Gibbs was lying in the bed popped up by his pillows feeling at last relaxed.

"Hey beautiful..." he greeted her as she walked in the room. Jenny practically ran to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, letting the so long held tears free. Gibbs hugged her back making soothing circles in her back.

"It's okay Jen... I'm okay..." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Jeth..."

"Shhh... It's okay..." they broke apart a few moments later and they gave a passionate kiss. She sat on the bed and took his hand in hers. Jethro guided their hands on top of Jenny's little bump.

"And how are you doing little one?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

Jenny smiled and whipped her eyes.

"We are both just fine. We are in fact perfect now that you're here..." Gibbs kissed her hand lovingly.

His dad stepped in accompanied by the rest of the team.

"Hey..." he greeted with his half smile.

Abby squealed and ran to hug him. She almost asphyxiated him but Gibbs just laughed.

"I was so worried Mister! Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"I won't Abbs..."

"Why don't I believe that for a moment?"

"Because trouble is the synonym of Leroy." His dad interfered.

"Dad..."

"Good to see you're fine son..."

"Good to have you here..."

Ziva with Tony were sitting at the back of the room, Tony had his arm wrapped around her waist. These two had become very close recently and Gibbs knew that no rule not even he could stop what was coming. It was like him and Jenny. He smiled to them.

"Glad to see you okay Boss!" Tony gave him a wide smile.

"DiNozzo do me a favor..."

"Whatever you want Boss!"

"Take Ziva home for me would you?"

"Yeah sure, now?"

"Yes now Tony"

"But Gibbs I don't want to go home! I'm fine!" Ziva protested.

"No you're not... You are tired as hell you need the rest. I'm not going anywhere Ziver..."

Ziva hugged him and kissed his cheek. She was indeed tired as hell and in the company of Tony she would rest just fine.

The lovebirds left and everyone in the room had the feeling that those two very soon would be a thing. Gibbs just chuckled at that. Ducky took his diagram from the end of his bed and read it.

"Your fever is almost back to normal Jethro... Your wounds are clean... The only thing off here is your blood pressure. That's a little bit high... But I see that it has fallen..." Ducky said checking the heart monitor next to Gibbs.

"Yeah the doc said that too... He said it was stress and tiredness..."

"Yes of course... That's a very good reason." Ducky agreed.

"So maybe we should let you Gibbs to have some rest too. We can come back later..." McGee said looking at the others.

"I believe Timothy is right. We will come back later Gibbs." Ducky said patting Gibbs' leg. Abby hugged him tight and Tim gave him a nod of his head.

"I'll stay..." Jenny announced.

"Then I'll go home and relieve you later Jennifer." Jack told her. He kissed his son on the forehead and he was out the door with the rest of the team.

Jenny Kidd next to him on the bed and γbibs took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

"I was so damn worried Jeth..."

"Nothing to be worried about now. I promised I would one back safe... I am a man of his word..."

"I know..." Jenny looked at him lovingly and she squeezed his hand.

"So tell me about the baby..."

"I heard its heartbeat Jethro and it was pure magic... I cant describe it with words... its really a miracle...I cant wait for you to hear it..."

"As soon as I'm out of this hellhole that's the first thing I'll do Jen..."

"The guys were right you should rest if you want to get about of this hellhole..."

He smiled a bit but his face became serious a moment later.

"I owe too much to Ziver Jenny... if it wasn't for her I don't know if I could have made it out there..."

"We both owe her too much Jethro...''

"I was thinking to let her be the godmother of the baby... its the least I can do..."

"I was thinking the same thing! And I completely agree... maybe we should let her know..."

"Yep...What happened with Webster Jenny?"he then asked more serious. Jenny told him and from Gibbs' deadly look someone could really tell his intention. He sighed and then closed his eyes and Jenny kissed him sweetly in the cheek whispering in his ear:

"We will get that son of a bitch Jethro... I can guarantee that...I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs... do you know that?"

"Of course Jen! I love you too..." satisfied with his answer and the kiss that followed it Jenny too closed her eyes and they slept peacefully for the first time in some days,in the arms of one another...


	23. Chap23

-A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your support and patience! Before we dive in to the next chapter I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers and a special thanks to SnehalShukla for helping me with this chapter. She is very talented in art and has the best NCIS account on Instagram. You can follow her NCIS account at @snehal_4720 and her art account at @r.g.arts2 on Instagram. Now let's go on with our chapter!!!!

Gibbs was let out of the hospital two days later with the warning that he should be on desk work for at least a couple of days more. His dad left for Stillwater after making sure that his son was completely fine. When he went back at the office the first thing Gibbs did of course, was to have an update from Harrison's team about the Webster case.

"Tell me what you've got Graig..." Gibbs groveled seeing that the other team leader was unwilling to hand over the case. Harrison's MCRT had the chance to handle little missions of major importance like this one and he thought it was his time to shine. But he knew that he shouldn't mess with the big grey wolf of the primer team and after a little growl from Gibbs he handed the case over very easily.

"It's confirmed that he returned to the United States. He is currently living at Smithsburg right outside route 64. We haven't made any moves yet we were waiting for you to come back."

"Just hand over your files to McGee." He ordered the small man who ran to get the files. He didn't want to be the target of Gibbs' wrath.

"So what's the plan Boss?" Tony asked

"He wanted to get me didn't he? Well he's going to regret it that son of a bitch!"

"So you're going to be that bait?" Ziva asked him.

"Not again Gibbs! Not gonna happen!" Tony protested.

"Tony is right Boss! Look how close he was to get you the last time..."

"But now we're playing on our pitch. Our pitch our terms." He flew off the bullpen and up to MTAC. His team of course knew better and they followed him.

McGee sat at the control panel as Ziva took a place in the front row. As soon as Jenny and the agents from Harrison's team arrived and were seated after McGee called them, McGee pulled up the map of Smithsburg.

"We are gonna drive there. It's an hour and a half drive. Four cars. Two persons in each. I'm gonna take my track there. You are to follow me. Webster's place is located at the outskirts near the mountain here." He indicated with his hand at the satellite image.

"I'm gonna park my car in front of the cabin. You are to park at least half a mile behind me. You'll follow on foot.We don't know how many men are with him. I'll go in. No bugs no nothin. You'll wait five minutes then come in too. We grab him. If he resists fire. If he's not alone fire anyway. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the others answered in a chorus. Jenny shook her head. Gibbs' plan was as safe as it could get but that didn't mean she didn't like him going there all alone. Tony tapped her back and smiled.

"I've got him..."

"I know Tony I know..."

They where dismissed and they left MTAC. They had all a long day ahead of them. Gibbs and Jenny sagged begins and he took the seat next to her. She could tell that he was angry and frustrated. He had a little growl on his face and his head was in his hands. Jenny put a hand in his knee and started rubbing it in soothing circles.

"I want to come along." She announced.

"You know I won't let you..."

"Yes...I thought so... But what if something goes wrong again Jethro? I want to be there..."

"Nothing will go wrong...Two teams will have my back... My team will have my back... I can put a camera on DiNozzo if you want to watch the operation though..."

"You're right...I trust them...It would be nice to watch whatsoever." He lifted his head and gave her a small smile. He kissed her cheek and got up.

"Gonna get some coffee... Want some?"

"Jethro! You know I can't! Why do you have to remind me every time?" Jenny hit him playfully in the leg. Gibbs let a small chuckle and replied calmly:

"Won't happen again Ma'am..."

"Don't call me ma'am... It makes me feel old..."

"You never age Jen..." she also got up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's leave this dark hole..."

"Yep..."

Gibbs went to his coffee rounds and then stayed in his office completing his most hated thing. Paperwork. He still had to write the reports about Israel but Jenny had given him as much time as he wanted. After their return Ziva was eyeing him closely...He had catched her glancing over his way a lot of times.

"Alright Ziva?" He asked without lifting his head off what he was reading. Ziva who was actually staring at that time was surprised that Gibbs had noticed.

"Yes...Yes...Just fine Gibbs... You?"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to be surprised at her question. He knew that Ziva wasn't asking out of kindness... She was really asking if he had something from Israel that bothered him... Truth was that Gibbs was grateful for what Ziva did. He wasn't mad at her... she had stayed by his side all the time helping him and giving him courage. He was proud of her and for all his team who now watched the exchange. He lifted his head and took a quick look at everyone his eyes settling on Ziva.

"I'm just fine..." he answered and Ziva and the whole team took the message. The team let a small smile form on their faces knowing that Gibbs was fine indeed.

The next morning

It was around five thirty in the morning. The team was ready to comfort Webster. Gibbs didn't really sleep that night. He wasn't going to admit it but he was anxious. Jenny woke in the middle of the night because he was stirring around in the bed. She hugged him and kissed his forehead like he used to do when she was worried.

"Everything's just gonna be alright Jeth... just sleep... we'll both need our strength tomorrow..."

He kissed her back and slept together in each other's arms. He woke early, drank some coffee. When Jenny woke too they had their breakfast together as always. She kissed him deeply before they left for the Navy Yard. She loved his taste of coffee and the fact that she couldn't drink made her addicted to his taste. This combined to the sawdust old spice smell made Gibbs the best person for hugs and kisses. He took his truck there and she took her car. They arrived together but their ways parted as Jenny went to her office and Gibbs to the garage to see the preparations of the two teams. A bunch people were gathered there. There was shouting and yelling and running as they all tried to put their vests on, repeat the plan and prepare plans b and c. When Gibbs walked in everyone silenced. He walked towards his team.

"Morning Boss!" Tony cheerfully greeted with his helmet and camera on top of it. His team seemed to be ready to go.

"How long until the others are ready?" He asked and again the garage was like it was on fire as everyone ran to finish preparations.

"Agent Gibbs we are ready sir."

"Good..." he gave a final look at his team nodded hours head and left for his truck. It was time for action and action was Gibbs middle name.

Meanwhile in the team's first car was Tony and Ziva.

"Communications test. This is number one do you reach me?"

"Roger number one." Answered McGee from the car number two.

"Roger too." Car three responded.

"Us too." Said car four.

"Great. How about MTAC? Is the image clear?"

"Yes Tony it is. Sound check too." Jenny who was patched in the MTAC responded.

"Alright people! Let's rid the world from another scumbag!"

Gibbs was driving some miles ahead of them. He arrived at Webster's place in an hour and a half. He got off his truck, opened the door of the house of Webster.

He took a look around. No sign of him. But then a voice was heard from behind him.

"Surprised to see you alive..." He turned around and sure enough there was Webster full with deep scars on his face looking him in the eyes.

"Tragedy isn't it? What you have planed months ahead can just become your own nightmare when in fact it is designed to be the nightmare of another."

"Bad people tend to have their plans backfire..."

"You're in the lions den... It was wrong to come here Gibbs..." he whistled and about five guys circled Gibbs.

He looked around and his blood started boiling. That son of a bitch has a lot of nerve just to threaten him.

Gibbs laughed bittersweetly.

"I don't know who's done the wrong thing here... Me or you?"

Webster was so angry because Gibbs wouldn't show any signs of fear or regret and that was the one thing that could drive him crazy. He tried to swing his right crosse to the Bossman who easily maneuvered out of the way. At that moment Gibbs would easily just hit him back but he didn't want to do anything out of plan.

Webster growled.

"Catch him you idiots! Lock him in the basement. I'll be down there Gibbs in a second and you'll know who made the mistake then."

A pair of Webster's minions grabbed him from the back and tied his hands tightly with a rope. Where in hell was DiNozzo? His hands burned from how tight the ropes were but that was pain he could easily manage.

They guided him in the basement and threw him in locking the door behind them leaving him to pitch black.

Meanwhile McGee was watching with his drone what was happening inside the house and the satellite that Jenny had in MTAC could detect the persons in a room from their temperature.

"Number One do you copy?" Tim called from his radio to Tony. They had split up and hid behind the trees and bushes just as they had planned.

"Copy Number two. Status report."

"They moved the Eagle to a different room. Can't detect him anywhere."

"We have to act now people! Central how many people in the house?"

"Five of Webster's minions, him and Gibbs. Gibbs' signature is below the house. Maybe in some kind of basement." Jenny informed Tony from the radio. She was almost chewing her nails. She was so anxious about her husband but she trusted both teams to act properly and according to plan, successfully finishing their mission and capturing that scumbag and traitor.

"Alright people on my mark... You know your positions I want you to act silently and quickly. NOW!"

The teams moved as Tony commanded circling the house and entered if from all sides. Webster's men were caught by surprise as they had predicted. They tried to give a fight but they didn't even have the time to react or pull their weapons. Tony signaled to Harrison's team to put them in the cars and wait there.

"Search the perimeter make sure nobody's out there." He then told McGee he nodded and did as Tony instructed him. He then signaled to Ziva and with weapons drawn they got down the stairs and found the door to the basement.

"See Gibbs? It's called karma. Didn't get you the first time but look now! You came voluntarily, unarmed and alone. Not even a small bug! What were you thinking? That you could take me down with your bare arms or that by surrendering I wouldn't hurt your family? Because after I'm finished with you I'll finish them." He hit Gibbs in the jaw with a hard punch. Blood was dripping from Gibbs' face. He had at least a fracture in his nose, if it wasn't broken and maybe a tooth or two were too... For Goodness shake DiNozzo! I told you quickly! He sighed and Webster took a triumphant smile at his face thinking that he was starting to tire Gibbs down and cause him pain. Just then the door burst open and Tony and Ziva stepped in, their guns pointing at Webster. He instinctively reached for his gun but Gibbs tacked him with his feet. He then quickly stood up and put his foot in Webster's throat. Ziva untied his blistering hands and took the gun from Webster. Gibbs spat blood next to Webster's face who now had a growl on his face.

"Took you long enough DiNozzo..." he said to Tony without breaking eye contact with Webster.

"Sorry about that Boss..." he threw the set of handcuffs to his Boss who took them and violently turned Webster face down.

"You are under arrest for treason, attempted murder, attack against federal agents and a hell of a more things that will make sure you stay in prison for the rest of your life." He dragged him up and threw him at DiNozzo.

"I always have a plan Webster and I always have my team to back me up." DiNozzo and Ziva smiles at him and took Webster up the stairs and into the car.

"You idiots! I told you to look the perimeter! You damn fools!" Webster yelled at his minions as he was forced into the car. Ziva offered Gibbs a towel as they steer into the cabins kitchen and some ice she found in the fridge. Gibbs put it in his nose and drove with her and Tony to Headquarters as Harrison's team and McGee took care of their prisoners.

"Good job everybody..." Gibbs called from the radio. Nobody answered back but they all had a big smile on their faces, same reaction in every of the cars.

"Thank you Boss..." Tony replied. They drove to Washington in complete silence.

Tiny left Gibbs in his house to change clothes and to wash up. Jenny was already waiting him there. She opened the front door the moment she heard the car pull up in the driveway.

"Well done Tony and Ziva! Tell the others I'm giving you one day more off when you take your leaves..."

"Thank you Director! We're going to come over later. Ducky, Abby and Jimmy will be coming too..." Tony said full of joy knowing that he had a day more off. But then again when did Gibbs ever allow him to take a leave? Only in emergencies and when he was dying.

"Why don't you bring a change of clothes too? It's time we repeat this sleepover... You up to it Gibbs?"

"Yeah sure..."

Tony and Ziva could practically jump from joy like little kids! Best reward ever!

"I'll tell the others we'll be there in about and hour and a half." Tony informed.

"Do you want us to bring anything Jenny?"

"We're our of beers but we still have plenty of whiskey and some chips of course... I'll have some juice if you can bring some..."

"Great then! Chips, beers and juice! And of course popcorn!" Well we'll see you in a bit then!"

Jenny smiles at how happy the kids were and followed Gibbs up in the bathroom.

He was shirtless leaning over the sink washing his face. He had a big bruise forming up in his side and his nose was swollen and purple.

"Oh Jethro..." she sighed and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry Jen... Ducky will fix that when he arrives."

"Let me help you..." he sitter him on the toilet seat and took a warm wet clothe and whiled gently his face. His hands couldn't resist and he wrapped them around her waist driving her closer to him. She giggled.

"You don't let anything to stop you do you?"

"They say I'm stubborn and impatient..."

"You're also grumpy..."

"So you agree?"

"Hmmm... Yeah... I guess..."

Gibbs drew her even closer and he kissed her bump.

"Don't listen to her little one... Your dad is the sweetest person in the world..."

Jenny laughed and threw the clothe in the sink.

"If you agree with the others maybe I shouldn't let you come in the shower with me..." Gibbs said mischievously.

"Then again I don't agree..." Gibbs laughed at that too and they started undressing and eventually got in the shower. He kissed her passionately in the lips and Jenny responded heartedly. They let the warm water wash over them relaxing them both and enjoyed the time in each other's hands afterwards. An hour had passed when Gibbs looked at his watch.

"We should get ready... Ducky will arrive sooner he will want to check you over in your privacy..."

"I figured as much too..." he put on his sweatpants and an NIS hoodie and helped Jenny with pillows and blankets.

"I'm ordering pizzas..." Jenny announced as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it it's Ducky." Gibbs opened the door to reveal the ME and Palmer behind him.

"Hey Duck... Palmer..."

"Hello Jethro..." the ME greeted looking at Gibbs' face to determine the size of his injuries.

"Hello Agent Gibbs! I hope you don't mind us coming early... The doctor said he might need help with you today..."

"No problem Palmer. Come in..."

"Where do you prefer Jethro, basement or bedroom?"

"Basement..."

"Hello Jenny dear..." Ducky greeted the Director.

"Good afternoon Madame Director!" Jimmy smiled at her.

"How may time have I told you Jimmy? Out of work it's just Jenny..."

"Yeah right... Sorry Jenny..."

"We'll be in the basement..." Gibbs informed her.

"Jimmy leave your backpack here..." Jenny indicated the sofa...

"Thank you..." he smiled politely and followed the others down.

"Let me see now Jethro... Mr Palmer can you give me my flashlight?"

"Yeah sure Doctor..." Ducky looked in Gibbs' mouth and then examined with his hands his jaw.

"You're lucky my dear friend... No teeth broken, nor any fractures as I can tell but I would like an X-ray."

"Won't happen Duck..."

"Yeah I know..."

"Mr Palmer if you could examine the nose now..."

"Yep!" Jimmy stepped forward.

"This might hurt a little Agent Gibbs..." he saw Gibbs stern look. "I won't talk anymore, promise!" Jimmy babbled a bit frightened now...

"It's broken but I can set it back..."

"Go ahead Palmer... Do it quickly..."

With a swift move Jimmy set Gibbs' nose in place and Gibbs took a sharp inhale but his nose felt instantly better.

"Put some ice on it every day and the swelling will subside in two to three days. The bruise will take longer though..."

"Thanks Palmer..." Jimmy smiled proudly at that.

"Jenny mentioned one the phone that you have a bruise in your ribs... I'd like to check that too Jethro..."

Gibbs gave Ducky a glare which made Jimmy withdraw as far as he could to the stairs.

"It's just a bruise Duck. I'm fine..."

"I'm not going to argue with you Jethro..."

Just then the doorbell rang and the others arrived.

"We should go up..." Jimmy suggested.

"Yep..." they all got upstairs and Abby the minute she saw Gibbs jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my God Gibbs! Look at you! That must hurt!!! Poor Bossman! I'm glad this awful man is in jail!!!"

"Thanks Abbs..." he hugged her back.

"The pizzas are here!" Tony announced.

"You've got the one with the pepperoni, extra cheese right?"

"Of course Tony... How could I forget?" Jenny smiles at the second in command.

"Well everybody! Settle in! May I present you one of the best movies of all time! Ladies and Gentlemen here we have Top Gun!" Tony said to the others as they all settled in the living room. Ducky took his place at the big and comfortable armchair as Gibbs snuggled closer to Jenny in the sofa and the kids lied on the floor...

Gibbs dose off at some point in the movie as did Ducky and they snored lightly. Abby managed to photograph them making everybody giggle. By the time it ended everybody was asleep. Gibbs woke around two o'clock and figured that he should put everyone in their rooms to have a proper sleep. He first woke Jenny.

"Jen.. Hey wake up..."

"Hmm... What is it Jeth?"

"Go upstairs have some sleep... I'll be right up..."

"Yeah.." she kissed him lightly in the lips.

Then was Ducky who was a lot more willing than Jenny...

"Take the spare bedroom Duck... I've set up a camp bed I'll send you Jimmy there."

"Yes of course! Good night Jethro..."

"Night doc..."

He woke Jimmy who followed Ducky in the spare bedroom.

He put awoke Ziva and sent her to sleep with Jenny in the king sized bed in his bedroom and he also sent Abby upstairs with a sleeping bang.

Gibbs had bought a thin mattress for camping and set it on the floor moving the boys to sleep there. McGee has his thumb in his mouth and DiNozzo was snoring.

Gibbs purred himself a glass more with Bourbon and drank it slowly letting the burn in his throat distract his mind. He lied down in his sofa closing his eyes and thanking God for this moments with his family.


End file.
